Abby
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Army Wives fanfiction. Une jeune femme liée au passé de Frank, arrive à l'improviste à Fort Marshall et va bouleverser le quotidien du couple Sherwood.
1. Chapter 1

Titre:Abby : Auteur; Julia R. Catégorie: Comédie / Drame

Personnages : Ceux de la série mais avant tout la famille Sherwood .

Résumé: Une jeune femme liée au passé de Frank, arrive à l'improviste à Fort Marshall et va bouleverser le quotidien du couple.

Disclaimer : La série Army Wives ne m'appartient pas ; elle est la propriété de Katherine Fugate, Mark Gordon, ABC et Lifetime .Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.

Un car se gara presque devant l'entrée de la base. De nombreuses personnes en descendirent. Des hommes, des femmes, seuls, accompagnés, des adolescents, quelques enfants. Ils se dispersèrent rapidement. Mais une jeune femme, un lourd sac en toile sur le dos, ne bougea pas. Le car redémarra, la laissant seule sur le trottoir. Ses cheveux rouges et noirs, longs et emmêlés flottaient au vent. Ils caressaient ses épaules à peine vêtues de larges bretelles en cuir. Une quantité incroyable de colliers se trouvaient autour de son cou le cachant presque entièrement. Le top qui recouvrait à peine quelques parcelles de son corps laissait voir un tatouage en forme de serpent à proximité de son nombril. Elle soupira bruyamment avant de laisser tomber son sac négligemment au sol. Il s'échoua à ses pieds habillés de hautes bottes en cuir où de nombreuses sangles marquaient de leurs bruits tous ses pas. La jeune femme tira brièvement sur sa jupe afin qu'elle descende un peu plus que la moitié de ses cuisses. Elle fit une grimace et soupira bruyamment.

-J'aurais dû me fringuer autrement.

Elle se mit à genoux sur le sol et fouilla rapidement dans son sac. Elle en sortit une veste en jeans qu'elle passa rapidement, tout en essayant de camoufler avec plusieurs larges bracelets son autre tatouage à l'intérieur de son poignet. En vain. Elle remit tout son fourbie dans son sac et le tassa vivement pour que tout y entre. Puis, elle se releva et remit ses affaires sur son épaule. Elle avança doucement vers l'entrée de la base de Fort Marshall. Des voitures se pressaient pour y entrer. La jeune femme regarda le manège quelques minutes en silence, analysant une manière pour elle de rentrer dans la base sans avoir à subir de contrôle. Mais il semblait qu'il n'y en avait aucun. Alors, elle se lança. Elle referma sa veste d'un coup sec, comme pour se donner du courage et fonça tête baissée. Elle ne regarda ni à droite, ni à gauche et ne prêta aucune attention à l'homme qui semblait l'appeler. Elle accéléra le pas, toujours plus vite, jusqu'à courir. Mais hélas, cela ne suffit pas. Une main l'empoigna fermement et elle regarda enfin le soldat.

-Où allez vous comme ca? Vous n'êtes pas de la base?

-Euh, non, je rends une petite visite. C'est une surprise.

-Vous devez vous identifier mademoiselle, personne ne rentre sans autorisation.

-Vraiment? Mais je vous assure que ça doit être une surprise.

-Il n'y a pas de surprise dans l'armée. Suivez-moi, grommela le jeune homme d'une voix sèche.

Elle le fit à contre cœur. Personne ne la quitta des yeux jusqu'au moment où elle arriva à l'accueil. -Cette jeune femme a tenté d'entrer sans autorisation, lança le soldat qui l'avait intercepté, c'est un visiteur.

-Qui venez-vous voir sur la base? Fit l'autre homme derrière le comptoir.

-C'est important? Rétorqua la jeune femme en souriant.

-Oui, cette personne doit venir vous chercher alors il serait bon de nous donner son nom.

-Ok, c'est le Lieutenant-colonel Sherwood, grommela-t-elle.

-Et votre nom?

-En quoi ca vous regarde?

-Vous semblez bien jeune et…

-Assez vieille pour pas répondre à ce genre de questions.

-Donnez-moi votre carte d'identité s'il vous plait, insista le jeune femme fit une grimace et fourra sa main dans la poche arrière de sa jupe et lui tendit une carte qu'il regarda avec attention.

-Vous vous appelez Milly Branks et vous avez vingt trois ans.

-C'est écrit, lança celle-ci en souriant.

-Oui, oui ça l'est, sauf que c'est une fausse carte d'identité assez mal imitée.

-Ca suffit pour acheter de l'alcool et aller en boîte, murmura la jeune femme.

- Je ne suis pas un videur de boite de nuit, alors vous allez arrêter de vous payer ma tête et vous allez me dire votre vrai nom et votre âge. Et quelles sont les raisons de votre venue ici.

-Je dois vraiment voir le Lieutenant-colonel Sherwood. Je vous en prie, on s'en tape de mon vrai nom, dites lui que quelqu'un l'attends et que c'est très important.

-Je dois savoir pourquoi je vais déranger un officier.

-Ben, si vous m'aviez laissé passer, vous ne l'auriez pas dérangé au moins.

-Etes-vous de la famille?

-Il aime m'appeler « princesse des roses », vous croyez qu'il appelle beaucoup de monde comme ça?

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

-Ouais, je suis dans la famille.

-Votre vrai nom? La jeune femme soupira longuement en fermant les yeux.

Il n'allait pas la lâcher et ce n'était que le début. Peut être n'aurait-elle pas dû venir après tout. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu d'autres choix, même si elle avait de nombreuses idées quant à l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver à ce moment là. Elle prit donc son mal en patience et se plia « aux règles d'interrogatoires » , puis le soldat donna un coup de téléphone au Lieutenant-colonel Sherwood, espérant de toutes ses forces que cette histoire n'allait pas lui retomber dessus. La jeune femme avait pris place dans un fauteuil en attendant, mâchant un chewing-gum et jouant avec ses cheveux. La musique qu'elle avait mise à un volume sonore élevé dans son I-Pod, s'entendait dans presque toute la pièce. Elle attendait avec anxiété quand soudain, elle se leva d'un bond. Elle éteignit la musique et se précipita vers l'accueil.

-S'il vous plait, les toilettes c'est où?

-Au fond du couloir, grommela l'homme sans lever les yeux.

-Vous gardez un œil sur mon matos, soldat?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et la jeune femme s'éclipsa rapidement. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'un pantalon large, mais bien plus déchiré qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors et vit aussitôt une silhouette familière, une démarche assurée qu'elle connaissait bien, une carrure singulière et protectrice qu'elle se souvenait aimer. Elle tendit le bras vers une pile de brochures et cracha rapidement son chewing-gum dans l'une d'elle avant de la remettre en place et de sourire largement, le plus naturellement du monde lorsque Frank franchit la porte. Il avança vers le bureau d'accueil après lui avoir accordé un regard. La jeune femme ne bougea pas, mais sourit de plus belle lorsque le Sergent derrière le bureau la pointa du doigt. Frank se retourna avant de se figer sur place.

-Abby? S'exclama-t-il en faisant un pas. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Salut, répondit celle-ci avant de s'approcher de lui.

-Tu…tu as…changé.

-Pas toi, répondit-elle aussitôt en riant avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

Frank ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais il referma ses bras autour d'elle pour une tendre étreinte. La jeune femme se recula et lui sourit.

-Où es ta mère?

-A Pittsburg, tu veux qu'elle soit où?

-Tu es venue comment? Reprit l'officier en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comment va Denise? Lança Abby avec entrain.

-Abbyyyyy, gronda Frank, réponds à ma question.

-On va pas se prendre la tête maintenant, d'accord? S'il te plait, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu. On parlera de maman et de comment je suis venue ici, plus tard si tu veux.

Frank n'eu pas le temps de répondre que la jeune femme s'empara déjà de son sac et s'approcha à nouveau de l'homme de l'accueil.

-C'est bon? Je suis libre là ?

-Disparaissez, grommela celui-ci pour que elle seule l'entende.

-Tout est bon, on y va? Lança la jeune femme avec entrain avant de s'emparer du bras de Frank et de l'entraîner avec elle.

-Au revoir et bonne journée mon Colonel.

-Vous aussi Sergent, répondit Frank en lui accordant un bref regard.

Mais Abby retourna une dernière fois la tête vers le Sergent responsable de sa « captivité » et lui tira la langue avec toute la rage dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

Ils se trouvaient tous les trois à table, mangeant en silence. Le couple avait été très étonné en apprenant que Abby se trouvait à l 'entrée de la base. Ils avaient supposés que ses parents et son jeune frère y étaient également. Mais non, elle était seule. Et Denise, tout comme Frank lorsqu'elle la vit sortir de la voiture, elle avait été très étonnée de la voir si changée. Cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'ils ne l'avaient plus revus, mais en trois ans, la grande enfant était devenue une toute jeune femme. Abby n'avait que dix huit ans, et se transformait de jour en jour, mais ils n'avaient pas été préparés à ce que la transformation se fasse aussi radicalement. Le repas s'était ainsi passé dans un calme inhabituel pour de telles retrouvailles. Denise n'avait su quoi dire en dehors des banalités d'usage que l'adolescente évitait avec une facilité déconcertante. Abby appréciait beaucoup Denise, depuis toujours, elle la respectait, car si tel n'avait pas été le cas, celle-ci le saurait sûrement. Alors, elle préféra ne pas trop en dire, laissant Frank gérer la situation à sa façon. Elle se mit à débarrasser et Abby se proposa de l'aider. Mais après le regard de connivence accordé à son époux, elle préféra le faire seule.

-Abby, il faut qu'on parle, lança Frank avec sérieux en appuyant ses coudes sur la table.

-Tu veux pas que j'aille aider Denise?

-Non, tu reste assise à table.

-Ok, soupira la jeune femme en jetant sa serviette sur la table.

-Déjà, pour commencer, tiens-toi bien, et enlève cette veste, tu dois avoir chaud.

-Non, ça va.

-Abby, enlève la, tu es toute rouge.

Elle fit une grimace et ouvrit la veste qu'elle retira doucement, espérant un miracle tombé du ciel qui pourrait empêcher la future réaction de Frank. Mais ce qu'elle avait prédit se passa.

-Depuis quand tu es pleine de tatouages? Lança le Colonel avec des yeux ronds.

-Je suis pas « pleine » et t'en a aussi.

-Ca me regarde, toi…

-Ca me regarde aussi, coupa la jeune femme.

-Moi je suis majeur, je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne. Toi tu as des parents et je suis persuadé qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec ce que tu fais de ton corps.

-Ils en ont rien à faire de toute manière. Est-ce que maman t'a prévenue que je venais? Elle s'inquiète de pas me voir depuis plus d'une semaine?

-Tu as quitté la maison depuis une semaine? Gronda Frank.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et regarda le sol. Elle entendit Denise entrer dans la pièce à nouveau. Elle ne vit pas que celle-ci jeta un tendre regard à son époux afin de l'apaiser. Frank comprit le message et respira profondément avant de reprendre la parole avec plus de calme.

-Je vais appeler ta mère pour qu'elle sache que tu es ici.

-S'il te plait, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que je suis là, rétorqua Abby en levant brusquement la tête.

-Si elle a besoin de le savoir parce qu'elle va venir te chercher et tu vas rentrer avec elle.

-Je ne rentrerai pas avec elle.-En quel honneur?

-Ben si j'avais su que tu étais aussi…

-Vas appeler Anny chéri, intervint Denise, elle doit savoir que tu es avec nous Abby. C'est ta mère et elle doit s'inquiéter.

-Mais je suis mieux avec vous qu'avec elle. Je veux rester et vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à rentrer, si elle vient ici, je pars dans la seconde, et autant vous dire que pour le coup, personne ne saura où je vais.

-Je n'aime pas les menaces Abby, répondit Frank en se levant enfin. La jeune femme ne répondit pas et Frank quitta la pièce suivit de près par Denise.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta sœur, mais je pense que se serait bon que tu lui en parle, et peut être que se serait bien pour Abby qu'elle reste avec nous le temps du week-end, murmura Denise.

-Tu entends ce que tu dis?

-Reconnais-tu la petite fille qui aimait tellement que tu la prennes dans les bras et qui écoutait toutes tes histoires avec admiration?

-Tu veux dire en dessous de l'épaisse couche de maquillage, des tatouages et des cheveux en bataille? Répondit Frank en se retenant de sourire.

Denise en fit de même avant d'acquiescer.

-Elle a bien changé Denise, cette adolescente dans notre salle à manger ne ressemble en rien à la petite fille que j'ai si bien connu.

-C'est peut être parce qu'il y a une bonne raison.

Frank ne répondit pas immédiatement et jeta un bref regard vers la salle à manger où se trouvait toujours la jeune femme. Il sentit la main de son épouse se poser sur son bras.

-Appelle ta sœur, tu en auras le cœur net. Abby peut rester ici en attendant qu'elle vienne la chercher, tu sais qu'elle ne me dérange pas, loin de là.

-Je sais, seulement…

-Avoir ta sœur au téléphone est une vraie épreuve de force, lança Denise en riant, courage soldat, ajouta-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et de le laisser seul.

Frank la regarda partir en soupirant avant de s'emparer du téléphone et de composer le numéro de sa sœur vivant à Pittsburg. A chaque nouvelle sonnerie, il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Car il devait l'avouer et toute la famille le savait, Frank et Anny ne s'entendaient pas très bien depuis des années, depuis toujours. Comme frère et sœur. Comme chien et chat surtout. Le combiné fut décroché et une voix grave se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

-Résidence Lewis.

-James, c'est Frank Sherwood, je...

-Tu veux parler à Anny? Je vais te la rechercher.

-Je vais très bien, merci, murmura Frank pour lui-même, et je veux bien que tu me passes ma sœur adorée.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre une voix féminine au bout du fil.

-Frank? Salut.

-Salut Anny. Je peux te parler quelques minutes?

-Ecoute, tu tombes vraiment mal là.

-C'est très important.

-Moi aussi j'ai des choses importantes.

-Ne t'inquiète plus pour Abby elle est chez nous et…

-Abby? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait chez vous?

-Justement, j'allais te poser la question. Il serait bon que tu viennes la chercher.

-Frank, je n'ai pas le temps de venir pour Abby. Je pensais qu'elle était chez une amie, nous ne l'avons plus vu depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Et ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

-Eh bien, depuis tout ce temps, elle a trouvé le moyen de venir jusqu'ici.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise?

-Que tu t'inquiétais pour elle, ce serait un bon début, tu ne crois pas? Fit plus fort le Colonel.

-Frank, c'est une grande fille et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper de tous ses malheurs. Le lycée ne l'intéresse plus de toute manière, elle avait sans doute envie de faire une petite pause, voilà tout. Je me pose tout de même la question, pourquoi elle est venue chez toi? C'est sans doute comparable à une prison pour elle.

-Je te remercie, grommela Frank en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

-Je t'en prie, ose dire le contraire? Lança sa sœur en riant.

-Qu'envisage-tu de faire avec ta fille? Reprit le Colonel sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

-Si elle survie, elle n'a qu'à rester chez toi, je te l'ai dis, j'ai beaucoup de choses à régler avec le boulot et…

-Et tu n'as pas le temps avec ta fille, j'ai bien compris. Il est donc préférable qu'elle reste ici quelques temps en effet.

-Tu trouveras sans doute le moyen de la transformer en un bon petit soldat comme papa à fait avec nous. Je te souhaites bien du courage, car pour Abby, on ne peut hélas plus rien faire. -Je ne la changerai en rien du tout, gronda Frank, mais je suis persuadé que c'est une jeune fille très bien. Il entendit un éclat de rire à l'autre bout du fil qui le fit se sentir encore plus en colère. Puis, Anny reprit la parole.

-Elle n'est plus la petite princesse que tu faisais tournoyer dans les airs. Abby a grandit et elle est devenue indépendante.

-Je suis certain qu'elle est toujours la même.

-Tu ne l'as sans doute pas encore vu plus d'une journée. Je te souhaite bien du courage grand frère. Tu nous la renverras quand elle sera devenu insupportable. James et moi nous seront absents tout le week-end alors dis lui que la clé de la porte est sous le pot de fleur à droite du banc blanc.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère?

-Je dois y aller, on m'attends. Je suis sérieuse Frank, tu n'es pas fait pour t'occuper d'une adolescente comme Abby. Laisse la partir si elle le souhaite, au moins, elle ne te détestera pas. A bientôt.

-Anny tu…Il ne pu finir sa phrase que déjà il entendit la tonalité du téléphone.

Il raccrocha fou de rage face à l'indifférence d'une mère face à sa fille. Puis, il vit les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Elle a au moins passé le bonjour à Denise? Lança Abby avec sarcasme.

-Elle a dû le faire.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit? Demanda Denise.

-Qu'elle est pressée et qu'elle n'a pas le temps de bavarder, reprit Abby, mmmh je soupçonne un week-end en amoureux avec papa. La clé est sous le pot de fleur à coté du banc et Tim est chez madame Parkins, c'est ça?

-Elle n'a pas parlé de ton frère, répondit Frank en se levant. -Bon alors? Il décolle quand mon avion? Grommela Abby en levant les yeux aux ciel.

-Pas aujourd'hui, tu vas rester quelques jours ici.

-Sérieux? Maman n'a pas crisée? Genre tu vas faire de moi un de tes soldats, ou une nonne. Elle dit toujours ça de toi.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Et je reste quand même? Lança la jeune femme en souriant.

-Oui.

-Cool, t'es trop fort.

-Abby tu peux me laisser seul avec ta tante s'il te plait?

-Ouais, j'ai pas envie d'entendre ce que tu vas dire sur moi de toute manière, soupira la jeune femme en retournant à la salle à manger.

Denise s'approcha de son époux et il reprit la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais une chose est certaine, Abby a besoin de nous. Ca ne te dérange pas qu'elle reste ici le temps que je trouve pourquoi cette gamine est devenue cette adolescente déboussolée et si…mal élevée?

-Ca ne me dérange pas Frank. Elle peut rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le veut.

-D'après Anny ça ne va pas durer longtemps.

-Nous verrons bien. J'ai appris à vivre au jour le jour depuis ce qui est arrivé à Jeremy.

-Je sais, soupira Frank en l'attirant vers lui, je sais, répéta-t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, mais je crois qu'un nouveau défi de taille nous attends.

-J'ai confiance, murmura Denise dans les bras de son époux.

_Trois jours plus tard._

Denise ramassait pour la énième fois un gilet bleu marine qui traînait dans le salon. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était de vivre avec un adolescent. Même si elle devait se l'avouer, Abby n'avait rien en commun avec Jeremy. La jeune femme soupira en ramassant un paquet de chewing-gum avant de jeter un œil à Abby qui se trouvait plus loin. L'adolescente lisait un article dans le dernier magazine de mode en vogue et écoutait de la musique qui devait sans doute lui briser les tympans, tant elle était forte. Denise s'avança vers elle et lui sortit un écouteur de l'oreille. Elle croisa son regard aussi bleu que celui de Frank et lui parla tendrement, avec toute la patience dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

-Abby, tu devrais aller te préparer, ton oncle ne va pas tarder à rentrer et il a horreur d'être en retard.

-Ouais, j'y vais, grommela la jeune femme en se levant.

Denise la regarda partir avec satisfaction. Elle pouvait encore avoir de l'autorité sur une jeune fille tout compte fait. Elle se remit au bref rangement qu'elle avait entreprit depuis un long moment déjà. Frank allait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre et ce soir là, une réception avait été organisée où ils se devaient d'assister. L'envie d'emmener avec eux Abby n'avait pas été flagrante, loin de là, ils auraient préférés l'éviter. Mais ils n'avaient eu guère le choix. Il leur semblait préférable de garder un œil sur elle. Frank entra lorsque Denise venait à peine de terminer de tout rassembler sur le canapé.

-Hey, bonsoir, murmura le Colonel avant de l'embrasser.

-Salut soldat, répondit Denise sur ses lèvres.

-On peut y aller?

-Oui, Abby termine de se préparer.

-Abbyyyyy, lança Frank en s'éloignant de son épouse, dépêche toi, nous devrions déjà être partis.

-J'arrive, cria une voix dans une pièce voisine.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que la porte de la salle de bains ne s'ouvre à la volée. La jeune femme avança dans le couloir en souriant largement alors que le couple la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

-C'est bon, on y va?

-Tu ne compte pas y aller comme ça? Grommela Frank en la regardant de la tête aux pieds.

-Ben quoi, Denise m'a dit de mettre une robe, c'est une robe, répondit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures, ouais, les pompes ça le fait pas.

-Non, pas vraiment. -Je vais te chercher quelque chose qui devrait t'aller, intervint Denise, mais passe ce gilet sur tes épaules, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant le gilet qu'elle avait ramassé un peu plus tôt.

-Pourquoi?

-Eh bien, hésita Denise, ton décolleté est un peu trop, ouvert, lança-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

-Question de point de vue, tata, murmura Abby pour elle-même avant d'enfiler le gilet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent la maison tous les trois. Abby avait beau essayé de s'habiller comme lui avait demandé son oncle et sa tante, cela n'y faisait rien, elle se sentait comme un épouvantail déguisé. Une fois arrivée sur le lieu de réception, la jeune femme remarqua à quel point elle n'était pas vêtue comme les autres. Même cette jeune fille un peu plus loin, qui devait avoir son âge, tout au plus, était élégante, alors qu'elle, semblait sortir d'un film d'horreur. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les discipliner un peu, mais hélas, cette cause était perdue d'avance.

-Denise, Frank, soupira une femme à l'entrée de l'immense bâtisse.

-Bonsoir Claudia Joy, répondit aussitôt Denise, voici Abby, notre nièce.

-Madame, grommela celle-ci.

-Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Abby, répondit Claudia Joy en souriant, je vous en prie, entrez.

-Tout est une fois encore organisé à la perfection, lança Frank.

-Merci, répondit Claudia Joy en souriant.

Abby suivit son oncle et sa tante à l'intérieur. Elle salua poliment toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait. Denise la présenta à ses amies avec qui elle resta un petit instant. Frank s'était rapidement éloigné pour saluer les autres officiers. Il ne se passa que quelques courtes minutes avant que Abby ne sente l'ennui l'envahir profondément. Denise la laissa seule elle aussi.

-Elle va mourir d'ennuis dans dix minutes, soupira-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de fête branchée qu'elle côtois habituellement, répondit Claudia Joy.

-Non, j'en doute.

-Elle va rester longtemps avec vous?

-Nous n'en avons que très peu parlé. Tu sais, Abby est sans doute une des personnes sur cette Terre que Frank aime le plus. Depuis qu'elle est née, il a toujours pris soin d'elle de loin, même s'il ne s'entend pas avec sa sœur. Il lui a toujours offert les plus beaux cadeaux, il lui a raconté les plus belles histoires, et, crois-le ou non, mais il a toujours adoré la prendre dans ses bras.

-Je n'imaginais pas Frank comme ça, répondit Claudia Joy.

-Oooh mais il n'est pas mon mari pour rien, répondit Denise sur le même ton en lui donnant un coup de coude. Il était très différent avec Jeremy, mais je crois qu'il aime Abby comme si elle était sa fille. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a pas voulu la renvoyer, soupira Denise en regardant la jeune femme plus loin.

-Et tu en penses quoi?

-Qu'il a fait le bon choix. J'aime beaucoup aussi cette gamine et quand tu vois la manière dont elle a changée, tu te poses une quantité de questions.

-L'adolescence, soupira Claudia Joy avant qu'elles ne rirent toutes les deux.

-Ca doit être ça, répondit Denise qui voulait encore éluder le sujet de la manière dont vivait Abby à Pittsburg.

Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes, avant que Denise ne décide de rejoindre l'adolescente afin qu'elle ne s'ennuie plus. Mais elle ne la vit pas à la table où elle l'avait laissé. Elle interrogea ses amies et la chercha partout, mais Abby demeurait introuvable. Alors qu'elle voulut rejoindre Frank pour lui demander s'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle l'aperçu un peu plus loin. Abby échangeait quelques mots avec Emmalin, mais quelque chose faisait penser Denise que ce n'était pas des mots d'amitié. Elle vit le geste malheureux que fit sa nièce pour se dégager de la fille de son amie. Elle vit son bras passer à quelques millimètres de la haute pile de verres posés sur la table. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir. Abby vacilla et se rattrapa sur la table proche d'elle. Denise avança au pas de course, voulant à tout prix éviter la catastrophe, mais hélas, elle n'y parvint pas. La jeune femme tomba sur la table, emportant avec elle les dizaines de verres qui se brisèrent avec fracas sur le sol. Toute l'assemblée se tourna aussitôt vers elle. Denise parcourut le chemin en un quart de temps. Il y eu des éclats de voix sur son chemin, des soupirs de surprises et des regards interrogateurs. Denise se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Mais elle tenta de faire abstraction de tout cela pour venir aider sa nièce. Abby se releva avec difficulté et leva aussitôt les yeux vers sa tante.

-Euuuh, désolée, grommela-t-elle en prenant la main que lui tendait Denise.

-Lève-toi.

Elle s'exécuta et replaça sa robe correctement, se sentant mal à l'aise. Frank arriva avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoique se soit. Il avait abandonné Michael en pleine conversation pour se précipiter vers l'origine du fracas. Il sentait tous les regards des invités posés sur eux.

-Abby, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris?

-Ben, j'ai glissé je crois. Il lui lança un regard noir avant de reprendre.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire? Murmura-t-il.

-Ouais, j'ai taché ma robe, et…

-Tu viens de gâcher toute la soirée, et de nous mettre dans une situation impossible.

-Désolée, soupira Abby, j'ai pas fais exprès.

-Tu vas t'excuser auprès de madame Holden et nous allons rentrer dans la seconde.

Abby ne répondit pas et tenta de faire un pas en direction de Claudia Joy qui arrivait au même moment. Mais elle eu un violent vertige et se rattrapa au bras de Denise. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Frank qui s'approcha de son visage avant de s'en éloigner en devenant rouge de colère.

-Tu as bu de l'alcool?

-Un peu, c'était une petite bouteille.

Frank vira au rouge et la prit par le poignet.

-Excuse-nous Claudia Joy, dit-il en se tournant vers son amie, Abby, présente tes excuses à Madame Holden.

-Désolée madame.

-Comment pouvons-nous arranger tout ça? Demanda Denise.

-Je doute que se soit possible, murmura Claudia Joy en regardant le désastre.

Michael arriva lui aussi et aussitôt Frank reprit la parole.

-Je suis désolé pour cet incident. Abby viendra vous aider à tout nettoyer, dit-il en regardant sa nièce, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer et de mettre au clair certaines choses.

-Oui, je crois aussi, répondit Claudia Joy.

Frank acquiesça et tira Abby sans ménagement. Denise quand à elle ramassa le sac de la jeune femme et en sortit une bouteille de Bourbon vide qu'elle tendit discrètement à son amie.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Claudia Joy, soupira-t-elle.

-Je t'en prie, je veux voir Abby demain matin, lorsqu'elle ne sera plus malade parce qu'avec ce qu'elle a bu…

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas elle sera là sans faute, Frank y veillera.

Claudia Joy lui adressa un timide sourire auquel elle répondit avant de sortir aussitôt à la suite de son époux et de sa nièce. Ils ne montèrent pas en voiture tout de suite, car Abby se trouva malade et il était impossible pour elle de passer une minute sans vomir. Frank soupira en fermant les yeux alors que Denise caressait tendrement le dos de la jeune femme.

-Ca va aller? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Naaaaan, grommela la jeune femme en plaçant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, je suis malade.

-Il fallait peut être que tu y penses avant de boire tellement, répondit Frank; mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris?

-Je m'ennuyais, la prochaine fois vous avez qu'à me laisser à la maison.

-Parce que tu crois qu'il y aura une prochaine fois? Gronda Frank.

-Frank, murmura Denise en lui lançant un regard.

-Tu veux revivre ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir?

-Non, mais ce n'est peut être pas le moment d'en parler.

Elle fut interrompue par Abby se baissant une fois encore vers le caniveau. Elle se releva et lança un timide regard à Frank qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-On rentre, murmura-t-il, et nous en reparlerons demain.

Abby ne répondit pas et Denise l'aida à monter en voiture. Elle lui donna un sac en papier, au cas où elle se sentirait mal pendant le trajet et s'assit à l'avant. Le trajet se passa rapidement. Frank ne lâcha plus un seul mot jusqu'à la maison, alors que Denise s'occupait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de sa nièce. Elle l'aida à prendre une douche et la mise au lit.

-Merci tata, murmura Abby avant de tomber de sommeil, t'es cool toi au moins.

-Je t'en prie, princesse des roses, répondit-elle en souriant avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tête et de quitter la chambre.

-Comment peux-tu agir ainsi avec elle? Lança Frank qui l'avait regardé depuis le couloir.

-Ca ne servirait à rien de lui faire la morale.

-Eh bien, crois-moi, elle ne va pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

-Je le sais Frank, répondit Denise en entrant dans leur chambre avant qu'il n'en fasse de même, mais nous verrons ça demain, ajouta-t-elle avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank tambourinait à la porte depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, mais pourtant, ses coups ne faiblissaient pas en intensité. Il était encore tôt et le réveil qu'il réservait à Abby était des plus brutal, mais il y avait pensé un partie de la nuit, alors que Denise s'était déjà profondément endormie dans ses bras. Il s'était promis de venir en aide à la jeune femme, mais ce qu'elle avait fait le soir précédant lui donnait l'envie de tout envoyer balader pour la résonner à sa façon. Et ce dimanche matin était le premier jour du programme qu'il s'était fixé.

-Abbyyyyyy, gronda-t-il en continuant de frapper, lèves-toi tout de suite ou je viens te chercher avec un sceau d'eau glacée.

Denise cacha un timide sourire avant de boire une gorgée de café. Elle ne comptait pas s'en mêler cette fois-ci. Frank donna encore deux coups avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une jeune femme encore endormie. Ses cheveux sombres et emmêlés avalaient son visage. Elle leva un court instant les yeux vers Frank avant de prendre la parole en un grognement.

-J'ai mal au crâne, tu peux pas faire plus doucement? J'ai entendu.

-Si tu as entendu, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas levée tout de suite? Rétorqua Frank.

-Je croyais que t'allais me foutre la paix.

-Tu as dix minutes pour prendre ta douche et t'habiller, ensuite tu viendras manger quelque chose et nous partons aller réparer tes bêtises d'hier soir.

-On peut pas y aller plus tard là je suis naze.

-Non, dépêche toi.

Il la laissa et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans entendre le juron que grommela la jeune femme avant d'entrer dans la salle de bains pour y prendre sa douche. Elle y arriva tan bien que mal. Sa tête lui cognait toujours et elle ne demandait qu'à dormir encore et encore. Elle rejoignit les autres personnes dans la cuisine. Frank jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre avant de boire une gorgée de café.

-Dans cinq minutes nous partons tous les deux, avale quelque chose.

-C'est dimanche, tu veux pas arrêter de regarder ta montre? Grommela la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, parce que tu as un emploi du temps chargé. Dépêche toi ou tu pars sans rien avaler.

-Je suis au régime de toute manière.

-Très bien, lança Frank en se levant, on y va dans ce cas. A

bby soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Elle resta dans cette position quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne sente une main lui tapoter l'épaule.

-Debout, je t'attends déjà.

-Ouais, soupira Abby en se redressant.

Elle prit le paquet de gâteaux sec que lui tendait Denise avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

-Je ne sais pas quand on rentrera, murmura Frank avant d'enlacer Denise.

-Poulet rôti pour le déjeuné?

-Nous ne sommes pas jeudi, répondit Frank en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un peu d'imprévu et de piment dans notre vie, murmura Denise sur ses lèvres.

-Je crois qu'on en a eu assez, non?

-Justement, un poulet rôti un dimanche, qu'est-ce que cela va nous faire?

-Rien, soupira Frank, tu as raison.

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'éloigner.

-Je t'aime, lança-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

-Courage soldat, cria Denise en souriant avant que son époux ne referme la porte derrière lui.

Frank retrouva Abby assise dans la voiture, le regard sombre et son casque sur les oreilles. Il lui retira un écouteur pour lui parler.

-Moins fort la musique.

-Je vais devoir faire quoi encore après? Rétorqua la jeune femme.

-Mettre ta ceinture et arrêter de me répondre, répondit Frank avec calme.

Abby resta silencieuse et regarda le paysage défiler derrière la vitre. Frank ne prononça pas un seul mot avant d'arriver au bâtiment où avait eu lieu la réception le soir précédant. Elle sortit de la voiture en même temps que Frank. Celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur et lui tendit la main. La jeune femme la regarda avec de grands yeux avant qu'il ne prenne enfin la parole.

-Pas d'écouteurs.

-Tu plaisante? Tu vas pas me faire ça?

-Ais-je l'air de plaisanter Abby, répondit Frank, donne moi ton I-pod, je te le rendrais quand j'estimerai que tu l'auras mérité.

-T'as pas le droit, gronda Abby.

-Ooooh si jeune fille, tu vis ici, tu te plie à mes règles. Et si j'étais à ta place, je ne discuterai pas, parce que je peux te retirer ton téléphone et ton ordinateur portable.

Abby soupira et lui mit ses écouteurs et son I-pod dans sa main.

-Mais fais gaffe, me le casse pas.

-J'en prendrais soin, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, nous pouvons y aller.

Abby passa la première pendant que Frank mit le I-pod de la jeune femme dans sa poche. Ils trouvèrent rapidement Claudia Joy à l'intérieur avec d'autres personnes occupées à remettre en place les tables, les chaises et bien entendu le désastre commis par Abby. Claudia Joy s'approcha d'eux dès qu'elle les vit.

-Bonjour Frank, dit-elle en souriant.

-Bonjour Claudia Joy, désolé pour le retard, une jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se lever ce matin, ajouta-t-il en regardant Abby.

-Tu es prête à venir nous aider? Lança Claudia Joy à la jeune femme. Nous t'attendions.

-J'ai pas le choix. Si je le fais pas mon oncle va me faire entrer dans l'armée pour me traduire un cour martiale.

-Un « oui » aurait suffit Abby, commenta Frank.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et Claudia Joy la conduisit sur le lieu de l'incident. Elle lui donna un balai et un sceau. Le plus gros avait été immédiatement nettoyé pour éviter que quelqu'un ne se blesse. Mais il y avait encore fort à faire. La jeune femme se mit au travail tan bien que mal alors que Frank rejoignit la meilleure amie de son épouse. -Encore toutes mes excuses pour hier soir Claudia Joy. Nous savions que ca pourrait être une erreur d'emmener Abby à cette soirée, j'avais seulement espéré, que peut être, elle saurait bien se tenir pendant quelques heures.

-J'ai été plutôt gênée de l'avoir vu vider une bouteille de bourbon.-Nous l'avons tous été et elle ne perds rien pour attendre.

-Au moins, elle est prête à rattraper ses bêtises.

-Seulement parce que je l'ai forcé à le faire. Elle n'a pas conscience des conséquences entrainées par ses actes.

-Elle est jeune.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, fit Frank avec fermeté, il faut qu'elle comprenne.

-Je crois qu'elle l'a compris non?

-Je ne le parierais pas, répondit aussitôt Frank.

-Ca viendra, je suis certaine qu'elle va prendre conscience de ce qu'elle a fait et qu'elle s'excusera d'elle-même à ce moment là.

-Si elle était comme Emmalin, sans doute. Mais qu'a-t-elle dit? Que s'est-il passé?

-Elle nous a dit qu'elle l'avait trouvé à l'étage aux toilettes avec la bouteille qu'elle venait de vider. Elles ont échangés des mots et Abby est venue ici parce qu'elle voulait rentrer. Emmalin a anticipé la catastrophe et l'a suivit.

-Et la catastrophe a bien eue lieu, soupira Frank en regardant la jeune femme un peu plus resta silencieux un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

-Si tu veux rejoindre ta famille, tu peux, je resterais avec Abby et je surveillerais que tout se passe bien.

-Très bien, acquiesça Claudia Joy, dans ce cas, Je vais y aller. Souhaite un bon dimanche à Denise de ma part.

-Je le ferai, merci, bon dimanche Claudia Joy, répondit Frank avant de s'éloigner vers sa nièce.

Claudia Joy le regarda un instant avant de donner ses dernières directives par-ci par-là et de rentrer chez elle. Abby nettoyait depuis une bonne heure déjà, Frank toujours debout à côté d'elle sans bouger d'un pouce. Elle soupira profondément et lui accorda un immense sourire.

-J'ai fini. Frank ausculta avec soin l'endroit qu'elle avait nettoyé depuis un long moment et il fit une grimace qui n'échappa pas à Abby.

-Quoi, grommela-t-elle.-Je trouve que ce n'est pas si bien fait que ça.

-Tu plaisantes? On pourrait manger par terre tellement c'est nickel.

-Moi je ne trouve pas, alors contente-toi de faire mieux que ça.

-Je crois que je suis d'accord avec maman, t'es vraiment pas cool.

-Je le serais peut être si tu n'agissais pas de cette manière.

-Ouais, tu parles.

-Commence à faire des efforts et tu verras.

-Non, parce que je suis comme je suis, et je vais pas changer pour te faire plaisir.

-Je ne compte pas changer pour te faire plaisir non plus Abby.

-J'aurais jamais dû me pointer ici, et prendre un avion pour l'autre bout du pays.

-Mais tu es venue ici et ta tante et moi nous t'avons accueillit, alors jusqu'à nouvel ordre tu vas devoir nous obéir à tous les deux, que tu le veuilles ou non. Remets-toi au boulot ou je te ramène chez ta mère.

Abby lui lança un regard noir en prenant de rage le balais. Elle frotta de longues minutes encore avant que Frank n'estime qu'elle avait parfaitement exécuté sa tâche. Ils quittèrent ainsi enfin le complexe pour rentrer tout juste pour le déjeuner. Denise avait préparé un succulent repas que la jeune femme ne toucha presque pas, encore en colère contre son oncle. Lui, ne semblait pas se soucier un seul instant de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Abby. Mais il ne savait pas à quel point la jeune femme pouvait ruminer sa petite vengeance dans sa tête, ni même ce qui allait l'attendre dans les prochains jours.

Abby vivait déjà depuis plus d'une semaine sur la base. Elle avait eu le temps de goûter aux délicieux repas de Denise, de se disputer une dizaine de fois avec Frank et de casser un vase en cristal de Baccarat. Denise l'avait enfin prié d'aller faire un tour pendant qu'elle allait voir ses amies. Elle ne voulait plus de la « tornade Abby » dans son salon le temps d'une après-midi. Mais elle lui demanda tout de même de garder son téléphone sur elle et de ne pas quitter la base sous peine de devoir régler des comptes avec son oncle. Denise partit la première. Abby en fit de même trente minutes plus tard, changée et maquillée. Elle devait rentrer une demi heure avant sa tante afin de se changer et se démaquiller. Elle prit un sac où elle fourra un peu d'argent, son téléphone, du maquillage et deux bières subtilement piquées dans le réfrigérateur. Il faisait chaud ce jour là et Abby en simple short cour et top dégageant largement ses épaules, sortit de la maison comme une voleuse. Elle marcha un long moment avant d'entendre un bruit de ballon un peu plus loin. Elle se dirigea avec légèreté et souplesse vers le terrain de basket. Deux jeunes soldats y jouaient sans faire attention à sa présence. Elle s'assit sur une table en bois un peu plus loin sans cesser de les regarder. Abby avait la furieuse envie de mettre ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, mais elle se souvint douloureusement que son oncle ne lui avait toujours pas rendu ce qui était sans doute son meilleur ami. Elle soupira profondément en jetant sa tête en arrière. Le ballon cogna contre son pied et elle regarda aussitôt le jeune homme qui arrivait à sa hauteur.

-Hey, lança celui-ci, salut ma belle, t'es perdue? -Ca va faire une demi-heure que je poireaute là pour que ton copain et toi veniez me demander de jouer avec vous, rétorqua Abby.

-Jouer avec nous? Tu plaisantes? Il nous faudrait une bonne raison.

-Une bière chacun et on se fait un tournoi, un contre un.

-C'est quoi le pari?

-Aucun, juste pour le plaisir de vous mettre la raclée de votre vie.

-T'entends ça Jack? Cria celui qui c'était approché de la jeune femme. Elle veut jouer avec nous pour nous mettre la raclée. Il rit en approchant à son tour.

-J'ai entendu parlé de bières.

Abby sourit et fouilla dans son sac. Elle leur tendit en souriant. Mais au moment où ils voulaient les prendre, elle se ravisa.

-Les bières si je peux jouer, sinon je les descends moi-même. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer au même moment. Abby leur donna la bière qu'ils ouvrirent avec facilité et burent tranquillement.

-C'est quoi ton nom? Lança celui qui s'appelait Jack.

-Abby.

-Pierce, grommela l'autre avant de boire une autre gorgée.

-Abby comment? Reprit le premier.

-Abby tout court, t'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

-Je me renseigne, je voudrais pas ridiculiser la fille d'un officier, dit-il en riant suivit par l'autre.

-Tu crains rien, Jack, répondit Abby.

-Ok, bon alors je finis ma bière et je joue contre toi en premier ça te va?

-Je suis là pour ça, je te fais dire, rétorqua la jeune femme.

Les deux jeunes hommes finirent leurs bières et le premier entama la partie avec la jeune femme. Il se passa de nombreuses minutes où il avait l'avantage, mais rapidement, la situation s'inversa et Abby gagna la première manche. Grande et fine, elle pouvait facilement passer entre les mailles du filet. En revanche, elle perdit contre son autre adversaire, qui gagna le match contre son ami. Elle dû donc livrer bataille avec rage pour obtenir la victoire de trois petits points.

-Comment t'as fait? Soupira Pierce en reprenant son souffle.

-Je vais te dire un secret, je suis championne de basket féminin, répondit Abby dans le même état.

-Tricheuse, grommela le jeune homme en souriant.

Abby lui sourit en retour et ils s'assirent tous les trois à la table en bois. Ils lui offrirent de l'eau et ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant que d'autres jeunes gens n'approchent.

-Hey les gars, lança Jack, ça vous dit un match.

-Pourquoi pas, le perdant paie la tournée? Fit un autre.

-Un peu ouais. Tu viens Abby?

-Quoi, je peux jouer?

-Ouais, reprit Jack, dans notre équipe.

-Et pour le verre?

-Ce sera du coca pour toi, ajouta Pierce en riant.

-Sympa les mecs, grommela la jeune femme.

Ils se mirent tous sur le terrain et disputèrent un match haut en couleur. Il n'y avait que deux filles, une par équipe pour les équilibrer. Mais alors que le match touchait à sa fin, une voix grave se fit entendre un peu plus loin. Les soldats cessèrent de jouer et se tournèrent vers l'officier qui approchait. Frank lançait un regard noir à Abby qui soupira profondément.

-Repos, murmura le Lieutenant-colonel, aux jeunes hommes avant de se tourner vers sa nièce. Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici? Dans cette tenue?

-J'ai eu l'autorisation de Denise, murmura Abby.

-De sortir comme ça, ça m'étonnerait et ça doit faire plus de deux heures qu'elle te cherche.

-J'ai pas une montre dans la tête, répondit Abby en levant les yeux aux ciels.

-Viens avec moi, lança Frank en faisant demi-tour après avoir jeté un regard noir à Jack.

Abby fit quelques pas pour récupérer ses affaires et se tourna vers ses nouveaux amis.-On s'appelle pour une revanche, dit-elle en faisait un clin d'œil avant de suivre son oncle. Une fois dans la voiture, Frank soupira profondément en la regardant.

-Il manque deux bières dans le réfrigérateur, murmura-t-il calmement.

-Tu les comptes?

-Après t'avoir vu vidé la bouteille de bourbon, je te surveille.-Je ne les ai pas bues.

-A d'autres Abby, répondit Frank en démarrant.

-Je te le jure.

-Et donne moi ton téléphone, jusqu'à nouvel ordre tu en es privé.

-S'il te plait, crois-moi, je n'ai pas bu ces bières, ce sont les deux types avec qui je jouais au basket, je leur ai donné pour qu'ils me laissent faire une partie.

-Abby, ton téléphone, répéta Frank en tendant la main.

-C'est de l'injustice, je te le donne pas, grommela-t-elle en faisant la moue.

-Il serait mieux pour tout le monde que tu me donne ce téléphone.

-Sinon quoi? Tu vas appeler ma mère?

-Comptes sur moi je trouverai quoi faire.

Abby ne répondit pas mais elle plongea son regard dans celui de son oncle. Elle y vit toute la détermination qu'elle connaissait bien et une pointe de colère traverser son regard bleu. Elle finit par baisser les yeux et fouilla dans son sac avant de lui donner son téléphone à contre cœur. Frank le prit et le rangea dans sa poche avant de démarrer et de ramener la jeune femme à la maison.

Une fois rentrés, Denise cru faire une crise cardiaque en voyant sa nièce. Jamais elle n'avait pu penser qu'elle pouvait sortir encore moins vêtue que la semaine précédente. La jeune femme s'excusa auprès de sa tante avant de filer se changer dans la chambre. Mais même si Frank n'avait rien dit, Denise avait soupçonné que la consigne venait de lui. Il demeurait cependant silencieux et renfermé. Frank alla bricoler dans le garage sur la moto, pendant que Denise mettait un peu d'ordre dans la maison. Abby quand à elle ne sortit pas de la chambre avant que sa tante ne l'appelle pour le dîner. Mais l'ambiance resta néanmoins tendue à table. Personne ne parlait, seuls les bruits des ustensiles résonnaient dans la maison. Frank avait à peine prononcé quelques mots depuis leur retour et Denise n'avait rien osé demander. Elle savait aussi que si son mari voulait lui parler, il le ferait à un moment ou à un autre. Ils avaient eu l'intention d'aller voir un film au cinéma ce soir là, mais après la frayeur que leur avait fait Abby, ils avaient changés d'avis. Ils étaient donc restés chez eux mais pas plus tranquilles pour autant. La jeune femme jouait avec un jeu vidéo appartenant encore à Jeremy dans la chambre voisine, alors que le couple était déjà couché depuis un moment.

-Tu devrais dormir Frank, grommela son épouse en se blottissant contre lui.

Il referma ses bras autour de Denise sans fermer un œil pour autant.

-Je préfère attendre que Abby dorme. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte ce soir. Elle a rencontré des soldats sur la base et Dieu sait ce qu'elle va faire.

-Tu ne vas pas veiller toute la nuit, murmura Denise avec fatigue.

-Je le pourrais. -Alors ferme la porte à clé et cache la, répondit Denise en mettant son visage dans le cou de son époux.

-Je l'ai fait, répondit aussitôt Frank.

-Chéri, s'exclama Denise en se redressant subitement et en ancrant son regard dans le sien, tu ne crois pas que tu exagère?

-Non. Lorsque tu m'as téléphoné pour me dire que tu n'arrivais pas à la joindre et qu'elle était partie avec ses papiers et de l'alcool, j'ai crû devenir fou. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir perdu une petite fille dans un centre commercial la veille de Noël.

-Je comprends que tu t'inquiète, mais Frank, Abby n'a plus cinq ans et elle n'est pas notre fille.

-Ca ne fait aucune différence pour moi. Personne ne semble se donner la peine de veiller sur elle.

-A part toi, ajouta Denise en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Je dois le faire Denise, Anny et James semblent si désintéressés que ça me met hors de moi. Ils ne voient pas que leur fille a des problèmes.

-Je sais.

-Je ne vais pas la laisser foutre en l'air sa vie, je tiens beaucoup trop à elle.

-Je le sais aussi, répondit Denise en riant doucement, et quel est ton plan soldat?

-Je voulais te demander de m'aider.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

-Je comprendrais que tu ne sois pas d'accord mais…

-Dis-moi, coupa Denise, j'ai autant envie d'aider notre nièce que toi, alors je t'écoute.

-Elle ne va pas pouvoir rester tous les jours à la maison seule, il faudrait peut être qu'elle retourne au lycée.

-Tu ferais mieux d'oublier ça, elle s'y refuse catégoriquement et je doute que la priver de tout soit la solution.

-Alors, elle doit travailler.

-Travailler? Frank, c'est de Abby dont nous parlons, il faudrait qu'elle change d'attitude pour qu'on l'embauche quelque part.

-J'ai pensé au bar de ton amie.

-Chez Roxy? S'étonna Denise.

-Je sais qu'après le désastre de la fête de Claudia Joy, elle risque de refuser, mais je ne doute pas une seule seconde de ton pouvoir de persuasion, répondit Frank avec un large sourire.

-Crois-moi, toi tu sais parfaitement bien te servir de ton pouvoir de séduction, répondit Denise en riant. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Tu es un ange, répondit Frank avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, que vas-tu faire?

-Je n'ai pas encore trouvé pour le moment.

-Ca viendra, j'ai confiance, le rassura Denise, tu pourras toujours me demander, on est une équipe n'oublie pas.

-Je n'oublie pas.

-Tan mieux, répondit Denise sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser tendrement, je n'ai plus très envie de dormir par ta faute, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Alors que le baiser s'intensifia et que les corps se rapprochèrent encore, un juron leur parvint de la pièce voisine. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux longuement avant de finalement rire doucement. -La route risque d'être longue et périlleuse madame Sherwood.-Du moment que nous restons main dans la main, monsieur Sherwood, tout devrait s'arranger.

-Je l'espère, répondit Frank avant de déposer un baiser dans les cheveux de son épouse.

La jeune femme avait pris son service dans le bar de Roxy quelques jours plus tard. Même si la situation ne l'arrangeait guère, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se plier à la volonté de son oncle qui se montrait intransigeant. Denise veillait cependant à rester toujours parfaitement à l'écart de leurs échanges. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Abby préférait rester avec eux plutôt que de rentrer chez elle où, semblait-il, elle avait nettement plus de liberté qu'ici. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses réactions qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle n'en parla pas à son époux. La journée fut mouvementée comme il se devait avec une jeune femme comme Abby. Mais après le souper, elle ne broncha cependant pas et alla rapidement dans sa chambre. Denise était endormie depuis un long moment contre Frank, lorsque celui-ci perdit le combat contre le sommeil à son tour. Il avait veillé tard, mais pas assez. La jeune femme sortit prudemment de sa chambre, sur la pointe des pieds. Elle fourra une serviette dans son sac et de son autre main, elle portait ses bottes. Elle essaya de faire le moins de bruits possible pour sortir discrètement de la maison. Une fois la porte soigneusement refermée derrière elle, elle respira enfin. Elle enfila ses chaussures et lança son sac sur son épaule avant de partir. Elle avait veillé à ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur sa prochaine destination. Elle portait une veste, fermée jusqu'au cou et un large pantalon. Abby fit rapidement le chemin jusqu'à la piscine. Elle jaugea un moyen d'y entrer. Et elle fut ravie de vivre sur une base militaire, car personne ne pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle lança son sac de l'autre côté du grillage et y grimpa. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de la piscine, elle ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers le bassin. Il ne lui fallut que quelques courtes minutes avant de trouver comment ouvrir la protection. Le bassin découvert à moitié, elle enleva ses chaussures et son pantalon, puis elle ouvrit sa veste qu'elle jeta à terre à côté de tout le reste. Simplement vêtue de sous vêtements de sport, parce qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à apporter un maillot de bain avec elle, elle regarda un instant son œuvre. Avec un sourire de malice, elle s'approcha du bassin et plongea. Elle fit quelques mouvements sous l'eau avant de remonter à la surface. Puis, elle retira son soutien-gorge en soupirant. Elle l'envoya plus loin et replongea aussitôt faire d'autres mouvements. La jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué que le haut trempé avait atterrit aux pieds d'un homme à la haute stature. Il le prit entre ses doigts et jeta un regard à celui qui l'accompagnait. Les MP s'approchèrent du bassin, là où la jeune femme allait reprendre son souffle. Ils se penchèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface. Abby poussa un puissant cri de peur avant de placer ses mains devant sa poitrine nue.

-Que faites-vous ici mademoiselle?

-Euh, ce qu'on fait dans une piscine, enfin si j'étais avec un garçon, je trouverai peut être une autre occupation dans cette piscine, mais là, toute seule, je nageais, pourquoi?

-Veuillez sortir de cette piscine mademoiselle, reprit l'homme avec sérieux.

-Ca va pas la tête, retournez-vous d'abords. J'ai pas envie que vous me matez.

-Quel est votre nom?

-Quoi? encore? C'est une technique de drague chez tous les militaires ou quoi?

-Nous sommes de la police militaire, ce que vous venez de faire est une infraction.

-Vous allez m'emmener en taule? Grommela la jeune femme.

-Vous allez me dire votre nom, ou vous devrez attendre dans cette tenue jusqu'au moment où l'on viendra vous chercher.

-Si je vous dit pas mon nom, vous ne saurez pas qui appeler, répondit Abby en riant.

-Abby Lewis, lança l'autre un peu plus loin après avoir regardé la carte d'identité de la jeune.

-Si seulement tonton m'avait pas pris ma carte d'identité, soupira la jeune femme en faisant la moue.

-Sortez de cette piscine mademoiselle Lewis, reprit le MP qui se trouvait à côté de la jeune femme.

-Vous pouvez au moins me passer la serviette qui est dans mon sac? Se serait sympa soldat.

Celui-ci soupira et prit la serviette que lui tendait son collègue avant d'en faire de même à Abby.

-Ne faites pas de bêtises, murmura-t-il à son attention.

-Vous croyez que je vais passer par le filtre au fond du bassin?

L'homme ne répondit pas et fit un signe à l'autre avant qu'ils ne se retournent tous les deux. Abby sortit de la piscine et noua solidement la serviette autour de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était aussi courte, et il ne lui était pas venue à l'idée une seule seconde qu'elle aurait de la compagnie. Elle soupira et laissa tomber les bras le long de son corps.

-C'est bon. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle à nouveau et elle prit son soutien-gorge encore imbibé d'eau.

-Bon, et on fait quoi maintenant, soupira la jeune femme, vous m'amenez dans une cellule pour la nuit?

-Vous n'êtes pas majeure.

-Ben, ça dépend la carte d'identité que vous regardez en réalité.

-Sur celle-ci vous ne l'êtes pas, ajouta l'homme qui tenait toujours ses affaires.

-Bon et alors? Ca change quelque chose?

-Nous allons appeler vos parents et ils vont devoir venir vous chercher ici.

-Ils sont a Pittsburg mes parents, ils viendront pas pour si peu, mon oncle par contre, il risque de criser et de débarquer.

-Quel est le nom de votre oncle?

-Le Lieutenant-colonel Frank Sherwood et vous cassez pas la tête pour trouver son numéro, je le connais par cœur, ajouta Abby en souriant largement.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant d' téléphone sonna plusieurs fois avant que Frank ne décide de tendre le bras dans sa direction. Toujours parfaitement bien calée dans le creux de ses bras, Denise émit un grognement avant de plonger la tête vers le torse de son époux. Celui-ci se redressa et passa au-dessus de Denise pour se saisir du combiné et le porter à son oreille alors que Denise ouvrit ses yeux.

-Lieutenant-colonel Sherwood.

-….

-Mmh, où?-….

- Très bien, soupira-t-il.

-….

-Oui, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha alors que Denise le regardait avec une totale incompréhension. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Frank et capta son regard.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Dit-elle avec inquiétude.

-C'est Abby, répondit Frank en s'éloignant.

-Abby dort, comment…

-Elle est à la piscine de la base, la coupa Frank en se levant, elle y est entrée par effraction pour s'y baigner, continua le Lieutenant-colonel tout en s'habillant, je dois aller la chercher.

Denise se redressa sur ses avant bras sans pour autant quitter des yeux son époux déjà habillé qui s'approchait d'elle à nouveau. -Je viens avec toi, lança Denise en voulant se lever. Mais la main de Frank se posa sur la sienne avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-J'y vais, reste là et dors chérie, tu travailles tôt demain.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne?

-Je pourrais gérer ça tout seul, rendors-toi, murmura Frank sur les lèvres de Denise avant de l'embrasser, je reviens très vite.

-Très bien, répondit Denise en se couchant à nouveau.

Il déposa un autre baiser dans ses cheveux et se releva, lâchant la main de la jeune femme au dernier moment, avant de quitter la pièce. Il prit la voiture et fit rapidement le chemin jusqu'à la piscine. Il y vit du monde, une dizaine de personnes tout au plus, mais que pouvaient-ils bien faire à une heure aussi tardive ici? Il entendit des mots sur son passage: un noyé, des bouteilles d'alcool. Frank accéléra le pas afin d'en avoir le cœur net. Mais il vit Abby entourée par deux MP, lui souriant largement de ce sourire d'excuses qu'il connaissait bien. Elle portait à la main un pantalon rapiécé ainsi que des sous vêtements encore humides.

-Abby, gronda Frank, tu pourrais te rhabiller.

-C'est encore mouillé, murmura la jeune femme.

-Je m'en fiche, arrête de te donner en spectacle, dit-il en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Abby fit une grimace et passa son pantalon pendant que Frank s'entretenait avec les deux policiers.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Il semblerait que votre nièce soit entrée dans l'enceinte de la piscine pour nager.

-Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de garçon, lança plus loin la jeune femme, sinon j'aurais…

-Abby, n'en rajoute pas, grommela Frank sans la regarder alors qu'elle lui tirait la langue, qu'a-t-elle fait?

-En dehors de se baigner à moitié nue dans une piscine sur une base militaire à deux heures du matin, rien monsieur.

-Il n'y avait personne avec elle? Pas d'alcool?

-Non monsieur, étant mineure, nous devions faire appel à vous, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin si vous ne le voulez pas.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, merci messieurs, Abby, ajouta Frank en se tournant vers elle, rentre immédiatement, tu t'en sors à bon compte pour cette fois.

Abby fit un bref salut militaire que le Lieutenant-colonel n'apprécia guère. Il lui enfila avec force sa veste et la ferma jusqu'au cou avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner à sa suite.

-Hey doucement, ronchonna la jeune femme.

-Abby je suis épuisé, répondit Frank en se tournant vers elle, qu'est ce que tu avais encore besoin de te faire remarquer?

-Je ne me suis pas fais remarquer, moi ça m'aurait pas dérangé qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec toi, soupira Frank en passant sa main dans les frotta un instant sa nuque avant de la regarder à nouveau tout en pinçant les lèvres, adossé contre la voiture.

-Tu les accumule Abby, reprit Frank.

-Je fais pas exprès, je m'ennuie ici.

-Tu travaille chez Roxy et c'est toi qui a voulus venir.

-Ouais, mais j'ai pas d'amis.

-La fille Holden?

-Tu parle, cette fille à papa, j'ai pas envie de côtoyer cette gourde, rétorqua la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. Frank ne répondit pas et Abby lui fit une moue qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu. Abby en fit de même et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

-Je suis en colère contre toi, dit Frank en la désignant de l'index, tu vas être punie, tu entends?

-Oui, acquiesça Abby.

-Allez on rentre, murmura Frank en lui ouvrant la portière.

Abby s'assit à l'intérieur de la voiture, mais avant de la refermer, Frank se pencha vers elle une fois encore.

-Comme punition: interdiction de te repeindre le corps, c'est clair?

-De quoi tu parle?

-Ne me dis pas que tu croyais que je n'avais pas remarqué ton manège? L'encre a coulé Abby, tes tatouages ne sont pas vrais, alors interdiction de les refaire, même si ce sont des faux.

Et surtout, interdiction de les faire en vrai.

-Ca fait un mal de chien, je suis pas dingue. J'en ai qu'un vrai. J'ai eu tellement mal que j'ai cru mourir, alors je vais pas en faire d'autres.

-Où est ce tatouage ?

-Tu crois pas que c'est une question intime là?

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup caché de ton intimité ce soir, jeune fille, rétorqua Frank.

-La cheville, c'est le seul, soupira Abby.

-Pourquoi nous avoir fait croire que tu en avais tellement?

-Bon, c'est fini l'interrogatoire là? Je croyais que tu étais crevé.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te reposer cette question.

-Comme ça, d'accord?

-Tu appelles ça une réponse? Lança Frank en riant.

-Je voulais juste savoir ce que ca faisait, c'est tout, s'impatienta la jeune femme.

-Admettons, murmura Frank, on va dire que je te crois, ajouta-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement, mais cela ne servait à rien d'insister, car il savait que s'il le faisait, il repousserait Abby à se réfugier dans ses retranchements. Et même s'il était en colère, blasé, fatigué et résigné face à la jeune femme, il était soulagé que toutes les marques qui jalonnaient le corps de sa nièce n'étaient que les dessins d'une ado un peu perdue. Il faisait beau ce jour là. Abby était en congé alors que Frank et Denise travaillaient tous les deux. Après l'épisode de la balade au terrain de basket, Frank ne gardait plus une seule bouteille de bière à la maison, de peur qu'elles ne disparaissent encore une fois. Car il n'avait pas vraiment cru à la théorie de la jeune femme qui affirmait qu'elles ne les avaient pas bues. Il avait ainsi voulu minimiser les risques, sachant pertinemment que Abby trouverait toujours quoi faire pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Et ce jour là n'échappa pas à la règle. Elle portait un top blanc traçant chaque courbes de son corps, ainsi qu'une jupe rouge vif lui arrivant à peine à la moitié des cuisses. Elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux emmêlés et cala ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez avant de sortir de la maison. La jeune femme marchait d'un pas léger dans la rue. Elle commençait doucement à connaître la base et elle trouvait ses marques ainsi que ses petits coins préférés. Elle mit de longues minutes à atteindre le point le plus propice à avoir une meilleure vue. Car il y avait bien une chose que Abby aimait particulièrement sur la base de Fort Marshall, c'était le nombre incroyable de jeunes hommes qui y vivaient chaque jour. Elle n'avait que l'embarra du choix, et elle ne s'en privait pas. La petite butte qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart du terrain était en cela un endroit parfait. La jeune femme y jeta son sac et s'allongea dans l'herbe. Elle chercha de la crème solaire qu'elle mit avec soin. Abby l'appliqua sur ses jambes, ses bras et son ventre. Elle laissa son top replié sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Avant d'entamer sa séance de drague, elle voulait se réchauffer au soleil et parfaire son bronzage. Il se passa de longues minutes avant qu'elle se décide de se redresser. A son grand étonnement, les soldats n'étaient plus aussi éloignés qu'auparavant. Ils se trouvaient à peine à quelques mètres d'elle, légèrement en contrebas. Un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus ses lunettes noires, lui indiqua qu'il devait y en avoir de très intéressants. Elle se mit sur ses coudes et regarda plus attentivement. Il semblait qu'une dizaine d'entre eux l'avait remarqué également. Le jeu de séduction avait commencé. Chacun essayait de se faire remarquer comme il le pouvait sous les yeux amusés de la jeune femme. Elle faisait mine d'être totalement désintéressée. Et rapidement, l'entraînement sportif vira au combat de coq. Il fallut l'arrivée d'un Major plutôt mécontent pour que les soldats reprennent leur sérieux plus violement qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. Abby ne cessait pas de régaler pour autant. Lorsque le Major remarqua sa présence, il fondit aussitôt sur elle.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici mademoiselle.

-Ouais, je sais, soupira la jeune femme en se levant, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien à faire tout court sur cette base.

-Je vous demande pardon? -Nan, laissez tomber, je m'en vais, répondit Abby en ramassant ses affaires. Elle lui adressa un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner le pas tranquille. Le Major attendit de la voir passer l'angle de la rue avant d'ordonner à ses soldats de « reprendre les exercices avec plus de sérieux au lieu de draguer les minettes de la base. » Abby rejoignit la rue où se pressaient plusieurs jeeps, toujours avec de charmants jeunes hommes en uniforme. Elle fit quelques pas avant de jeter son sac sur le sol et de relever un peu son t-shirt sur son ventre. Elle plaça une main sur sa hanche et elle tendit l'autre sur la route en levant le pouce en l'air. Elle affichait toujours son sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Une jeep arriva rapidement mais ne s'arrêta pas. Abby pu quand même entendre les sifflements de ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Et elle croisa plusieurs regards charmeurs et sourires gourmands. Une autre voiture passa à côté d'elle, mais celle-ci s'arrêta. Le jeune homme qui se trouvait assit devant passa la tête par la fenêtre.

-Hey, Abby, tu vas quelque part?

-Salut Jack, répondit aussitôt Abby en souriant, je dois aller chez mon oncle.

-Et tu cherches un chauffeur c'est ça?

-Quoi, ça pose un problème?

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas dans le fond, mais tu ne sais pas sur qui tu peux tomber.

-La preuve, je suis tombée sur le pire des joueurs de compagnons rirent aux éclats et Abby sourit de plus belle.

-Je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme. -Cherche pas d'excuses, vous me faites monter ou je dois marcher?

-On te dépose où? -Je m'en fiche, répondit Abby en approchant, mais pas trop près du bureau si vous ne voulez pas vous faire tuer.

-Moi ça me va, monte. Il sortit de la jeep et Abby y grimpa.

Elle salua brièvement le conducteur et pu monter sur la tourelle où se trouvait un autre soldat qui l'accueillit en souriant.

-Woaw, c'est petit là-haut.

-Tu croyais qu'on s'amusait dans l'armée? Lança celui qui se tenait contre elle en riant.

-Oooh non, soupira la jeune femme. Mais fais gaffe où tu mets tes mains sinon tu vas sentir mon pied où je pense, menaça la jeune femme.

-Ok, message reçu. Abby lui sourit et frappa contre la tôle.-Allez les gars en route, faites-moi faire un tour.

-Il faut juste qu'on te prévienne, les officiers ne doivent pas te voir.

-Tu me prends pour qui?

La jeep démarra emmenant avec elle les trois soldats et la jeune femme. Celle-ci se régalait de la balade. Frank avait été avertit d'un exercice de dernière minute. Il était allé dans le parc pour se détendre un peu, mais Michael lui avait téléphoné. Alors il fit le chemin inverse. Mais lorsqu'il vit une jeep passer à côté de lui, il cru faire une attaque. Il devait avoir mal vu, la jeune femme qui se tenait contre ce soldat et qui avait les bras écartés ne pouvait pas être sa nièce, c'était impossible. Il sentit la tension monter et la colère le gagner doucement. Frank accéléra le pas pour traverser le parc et arriver près du bâtiment. Lorsqu'il y fut arrivé, non sans avoir quitté des yeux la jeep, il vit les soldats en descendre et se mètrent au garde-à-vous devant lui.

-Ne bougez pas tous les trois, gronda-t-il. Les soldats échangèrent un regard et Frank regarda avec attention à l'intérieur du véhicule.

-Où se trouve la jeune femme qui était avec vous? Dit-il en se tournant vers eux à nouveau.

-La…la jeune femme? Bredouilla celui qui avait fait monter Abby dans le véhicule.

-Je vous ai vu soldat, lança Frank en s'approchant dangereusement de lui, vous avez fait monter un civil dans cette jeep et je veux savoir où elle se trouve.

-Monsieur, je pensais bien faire…

-Vous vous foutez de moi? Coupa le Lieutenant-colonel.

Les trois hommes ne bougèrent pas pour autant. Abby quant à elle se trouvait derrière la jeep en se mordant la lèvre. Comment allait-elle pouvoir échapper à cette situation? Elle n'avait qu'un moyen, courir à toute vitesse dans le bâtiment et espérer que son oncle ne la voit pas, ce qu'elle doutait fortement. Elle pouvait aussi faire le tour du véhicule et lui sourire largement comme elle ne faisait souvent, mais là encore elle doutait que son charme n'opère cette fois-ci. Abby jeta un regard curieux et craintif par la fenêtre de la jeep. Elle y vit son oncle passer un savon aux trois soldats qui se tenaient encore silencieux et immobiles devant lui. Abby se redressa, elle devait tenter de courir dans le bâtiment. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut se retourner, une voix grave au-dessus de son oreille la fit sursauter. Michael l'avait vue depuis un moment déjà, et il avait compris ce qu'il se passait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Abby?

-Monsieur Holden, euh Général, je…je me baladais, répondit la jeune femme le plus naturellement du monde, et je suis venue rendre une petite visite à mon oncle.

-Tu n'es pas plutôt en train de te cacher de lui par hasard?

-Noooon, vous plaisantez, pourquoi je ferais ça?

-Peut être parce que tu étais à un endroit où tu ne devais pas, avec des personnes que tu ne devais pas fréquenter et que tu enchaine les bêtises, lança Frank un peu plus loin.

-Tonton, lança Abby en souriant, ça va?

-Ne joue pas l'idiote, grommela Frank sans la quitter des yeux.

-Je vais vous laissez régler ça entre vous, intervint Michael, mais vous connaissez ma position sur ce qu'il vient de se passer Frank.

-Oui Monsieur, répondit Frank en quittant sa nièce du regard.-Je vous attends dans mon bureau lorsque vous aurez terminé.

-Merci Monsieur.

-Au revoir mon Général, lança Abby.

-Tu as de la chance de ne pas être ma fille, murmura Michael en s'éloignant.

-Oui, j'aimerai pas l'être, répondit Abby pour elle-même.

-Tu n'aimerais pas être la mienne non plus, gronda Frank, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris? Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de faire toutes ces bêtises?

-Ben…je sais pas, je te l'ai dit…

-Tu t'ennuie, coupa Frank, je sais, mais tu as risqué la carrière de ces soldats avec tes bêtises.

-Tu vas te charger d'eux? Ils étaient sympas. C'était pour que j'arrête de faire du stop.

- Du stop?

-Chipote pas, rétorqua la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon et pour ces soldats, tu vas pas être trop dur avec eux?

-Ils devront répondre de leurs actes, oui.

-Et moi, je risque quoi cette fois? Soupira Abby.

-Tu t'enfiche totalement de tout ce que je peux te retirer n'est-ce pas?

-J'ai plus d'amis de toute manière, ici je n'ai le droit de fréquenter personne, mon portable ne me sers à rien. Pour mon I-Pod, je ne sais même plus de quelle couleur il est depuis le temps que tu me l'as pris.

-Tu as toujours ton ordinateur.

-Ouais.

-Tu n'es pas très ordonnée non plus.

-Ca sous-entends quoi ça?

-Le bazar que tu laisse derrière toi et que ta tante ramasse sans arrêt.

-Hey, j'ai fais des efforts, lança Abby.-

Tu en feras encore et si tu trouve le temps trop long, peut être que tu devrai retourner à l'école.

-Tu peux pas m'obliger, tu n'es pas mon père, ni même mon tuteur.

-Peut être que ce serait mieux en fin de compte, murmura Frank pour lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis? Tu veux me renvoyer chez les dingues?

-Ne parle pas de ta famille comme ça.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment à se fixer de leurs regards bleus. Frank était perdu dans ses pensées un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

-Rentre à la maison.

-Comment? Tu me ramène?

-Non, on m'attend, tu n'as qu'à marcher.

-Attends tu plaisante?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter? Répéta le Lieutenant-colonel. Mais je te préviens, je connais le temps exact qu'il faut entre ici et la maison, si tu fais du stop, ou un détour je le saurais.

-Comment tu pourrais le savoir? Frank sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

-Je t'appelle.

-Je pourrais te mentir sur l'endroit où je me trouve.

-Oui, mais un soldat qui va t'accompagner, lui ne le fera pas.

-Et tu vas le laisser se taper le chemin à pieds avec moi?

-Oui, elle va t'accompagner et je te déconseille de la fâcher, elle n'est pas commode.

-Elle?

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser rentrer avec un homme? Lança Frank en riant.

Abby ne répondit pas et afficha une moue des plus déçue. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se mit en route avec un Lieutenant jusqu'au domicile des Sherwood. Frank les regarda s'éloigner d'un pas soutenu. Il avait eu une bonne idée en demanda à la jeune femme d'accompagner sa nièce. Car le soldat de première classe Azziro était une femme de caractère et un excellant soldat. La balade n'aurait rien d'agréable pour Abby et Frank le savait bien.


	3. Chapter 3

La jeune femme regarda une dernière fois l'heure qu'indiquait le radio réveil qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Il était minuit moins dix petites minutes. Elle avait voulu partir depuis de nombreuses minutes déjà, mais elle ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons. Son oncle et sa tante avaient eu, semblait-il une dure journée tous les deux. Ils étaient épuisés. Pourtant, Abby voulait attendre encore un peu, juste pour plus de sureté. Allongée sur le lit, elle regardait le plafond indéfiniment blanc où se reflétaient quelques ombres de la nuit. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Son oncle devait dormir depuis plusieurs minutes. Mais comment savoir? Comment en avoir le cœur net sans le réveiller? Et elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle devenait folle. Abby se leva et prit un sac à main. Habillée d'une fine robe à paillettes rouge vif, elle s'engagea dans le couloir. Elle posa ses chaussures sur le sol ainsi que son sac à main. Puis, elle se dirigea discrètement vers la porte de la chambre de son oncle et sa tante. Elle l'ouvrit très doucement, pinçant les lèvres. Abby y jeta un œil. Elle vit le visage serein de sa tante tourné vers elle. Elle dormait paisiblement. Une main calleuse entourait sa taille et derrière elle se trouvait l'oncle de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda avec intérêt. Aucun trait de son visage n'était tiré. Et rien n'indiquait qu'il ne dormait pas. Abby les regarda encore une seconde avant de refermer la porte aussi doucement qu'elle l'avait ouverte. Un immense sourire illuminait son visage lorsqu'elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea dans le salon. Elle fouilla dans un vase pour y prendre les clés que son oncle avait cachées. Puis la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit et la referma à clé derrière elle. Elle marcha quelques minutes jusqu'au point de rendez-vous où une voiture et trois jeunes hommes l'attendaient.

-Tu as vu l'heure Abby? Lança le premier.

-Ouais, désolée, je devais vérifier que tout le monde dormait.

-Ok, on y va alors?

La jeune femme acquiesça et monta dans la voiture où elle salua une autre jeune femme de son âge. Puis les jeunes hommes en firent autant et ils se mirent en route. Abby avait fini par trouver des personnes de son âge et une autre bonne nouvelle venait la ravir, ils n'étaient pas militaires. Elle pouvait donc profiter pleinement de cette sortie en boîte de nuit avec ses nouveaux amis. Denise bougea légèrement dans les bras de son mari et celui-ci se réveilla péniblement. Il regarda l'heure. Une heure et quarante huit minutes. Frank ferma les yeux à nouveau et resserra son étreinte autour de son épouse. Il se passa de longues minutes où il tenta de s'endormir. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il regarda l'heure : deux heures et vingt trois minutes. Frank se leva. Il quitta la chambre pour aller boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Une fois le verre vide, il se dirigea à nouveau vers sa chambre. Mais avant, il voulait vérifier quelque chose. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, mais c'était juste au cas où. Frank ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre où dormait sa nièce. Il vit une forme dans le lit, bien emmitouflée dans les couvertures. Il sourit, enfin Abby était raisonnable. Il alla fermer la porte lorsqu'il se souvenait pourquoi il ne pouvait plus dormir. Il faisait chaud, trop chaud. Frank ouvrit la porte d'un geste avant de se diriger vers le lit. Il tira le drap violement et vit qu'il n'y avait pas de jeune femme dans le lit, mais des couvertures roulées en boule imitant vaguement la forme d'un corps.

-Abby, je vais te tuer, grommela le Lieutenant-colonel.

Il retourna entièrement le lit et sortit de la pièce en trombe.

Il entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'armoire où il prit des habits. Il se changea alors que Denise se réveilla.

-Chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Grommela-t-elle.

-Je vais récupérer une brebis galeuse, répondit aussitôt Frank.

Denise se redressa aussitôt.

-Quoi? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Abby est de nouveau sortie, répondit aussitôt Frank, je vais aller la ramener au pas de course.

-Je t'accompagne, lança Denise en se levant.

-Reste là et dors, je m'en charge.

-Pas cette fois soldat, à deux nous serons plus rapides

.-Tu envisage la possibilité que tu la trouves toi et que tu pourras lui épargner ma colère?

-Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de notre nièce lorsqu'elle sera en face de toi. Mais elle a besoin de nous deux.

-Très bien, je pars le premier, j'irais à la piscine.

-Je me charge du terrain de basket et du bar de Roxy, répondit Denise en s'habillant.

Frank acquiesça et sortit de la pièce après lui avoir déposé un baiser. Il prit la voiture en jurant pour avoir été enfermé dans sa propre maison. Il roula rapidement jusqu'à la piscine où la jeune femme s'était baignée. Denise alla au terrain de basket et au bar de Roxy déjà fermé, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune femme. Alors que Frank rentra chez lui. Il n'y trouva pas Abby, mais son épouse tournant en rond dans le salon, folle d'angoisse.

-J'ai fait tous les endroits où je pensais la voir, lança Denise.

-Moi aussi, répondit Frank avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

-Elle n'a pas pris d'affaires Frank, elle ne doit pas être bien fouilla la chambre sans relâche jusqu'à trois heures et douze minutes du matin. Il trouva l'adresse d'une boite de nuit et aussitôt, il repartit. Il se gara sur le parking et entra dans l'établissement fou de rage. La jeune femme se trouvait au centre de la salle. Frank n'avait pas eu de mal à la trouver car elle se tenait sur un podium et dansait avec une autre jeune femme. Le Lieutenant-colonel vira au rouge et se dirigea vers elle au pas de course. Au pied du podium, il cria son nom, mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Alors il se saisit de sa cheville. Un videur chargé de la sécurité, arriva à sa hauteur alors que Abby le regardait enfin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Cria la jeune femme.

-Je viens te chercher, descends.

-Non, fous moi la paix.

-Abby, gronda Frank. Celle-ci ne répondit pas et continua de danser comme si de rien n'était.

-Laissez tranquille cette demoiselle, lança le videur à Frank.

-Cette demoiselle est ma nièce et elle n'est pas majeure, vous voulez avoir des ennuis?

-Ne faites pas de grabuge, s'il vous plait.

-Faites la descendre de là et vous ne me verrez plus, rétorqua Frank.

L'homme acquiesça et tous deux se saisirent des chevilles de la jeune femme qui hurlait déjà. Ils la posèrent au sol et Abby se tourna aussitôt vers son oncle.

-Tu peux pas me faire sortir de force d'ici.

-Tu crois ça? La jeune femme n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Frank se pencha vers elle.

Il se saisit de ses jambes et il la prit sur une de ses épaules.

-Lâche-moi, t'as pas le droit de faire ça.

-Je crois que si, répondit Frank sans même prêter attention aux coups qu'il recevait dans son dos.

Abby continuait de vociférer la tête à l'envers alors que Frank la tenait fermement par les jambes. Ils sortirent de la boite de nuit sous les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes. Frank porta la jeune femme jusqu'à la voiture et il ne la posa que lorsqu'il avait déjà ouvert la portière.

-Assis toi dans cette voiture et n'ouvre plus la bouche avant que je te le permette, c'est clair?

-Tu…

-La ferme Abby, gronda Frank, je ne veux plus t'entendre tu as compris? Plus un seul mot ne dois franchir tes lèvres. Je ne veux pas t'entendre t'excuser. Tu la boucle.

Abby baissa les yeux et Frank ferma violement la portière. Il fit le tour de la voiture en un quart de seconde et monta à son tour.

-Ta ceinture, grommela-t-il avant que la jeune femme ne s'attache. Frank composa le numéro de la maison pour rassurer son épouse de leur arrivée prochaine. Puis, ils prirent ainsi le chemin de la maison, en silence.

La journée était presque terminée. Abby rentrait du bar et Roxy l'avait ramenée avant d'y retourner. Elle ne l'avait pas déposée à la maison des Sherwood, mais au bureau de Michael, là où travaillait encore Frank à cette heure là. Celui-ci ne voulait plus laisser la jeune femme seule. Il devait toujours y avoir quelqu'un pour la surveiller. Abby descendit de la voiture et salua Roxy avant de monter les marches conduisant au bâtiment. Elle arriva au bureau de son oncle et voulut donner quelques coups à la porte à peine ouverte, lorsque des voix s'en élevèrent. Frank se trouvait avec Michael.

-Je le sais Monsieur, fit la voix du Lieutenant-colonel, je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi faire pour changer les choses.

-Vous êtes un bon officier Frank, vous commandez des centaines d'hommes, vous trouverez. Votre nièce n'est qu'une ado.

-Abby est si…imprévisible, je me demande tous les jours ce qu'elle va inventer pour nous faire tourner en bourrique.

-Je me demandais la même chose à propos d'Amanda et d'Emmalin.

-Permettez-moi de vous dire que Abby n'a absolument rien à voir avec vos filles. Elle n'est pas seulement une ado ordinaire, elle semble tout faire pour nous pousser à bouts. Elle semble vouloir tester nos limites. Je sais que d'autres jeunes le fond, Jeremy aussi est passé par cette phase. Mais pour Abby, il y a quelque chose d'autre, de plus fort que le seul intérêt d'enrager les adultes.

-Que dit Denise?

-Elle me laisse gérer tout ça, et elle me soutient. Elle aimerait m'aider, mais elle ne sait pas quoi faire de plus. Abby ne s'ouvre pas plus avec elle, mais au moins elle ne cherche pas la dispute, contrairement à moi, finit-il en riant, Denise a plus de chance.

Abby entendit Michael rire à son tour avant qu'il ne fasse quelques pas vers la porte. Elle voulut déguerpir au plus vite, faire comme si elle n'avait jamais été là et si elle n'avait rien entendu de cette conversation. Elle se retourna et fit un pas. Un pas malheureux car elle se heurta de plein fouet à un soldat tenant une pile de documents qui s'éparpillèrent aussitôt sur le sol. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard. Abby trouvait qu'il avait fière allure dans cet uniforme. Ses cheveux étaient aussi sombres que la nuit et ses yeux aussi bleus que l'océan la transperçaient de part en part. Elle voulut dire un mot mais le soldat se mit au garde-à-vous. Abby se retourna et vit que se tenaient Michael et Frank derrière elle. Ce dernier le regardait avec sévérité.

-J'ai rien fait, murmura-t-elle en levant les mains.

-Repos soldat, lança Michael, et ramassez-moi tout ça.

-Oui Monsieur, répondit aussitôt le jeune homme.

-Aide-le Abby, lança Frank à son tour.

-Mais je…

-Ne discute pas, dit Frank avec calme.

Abby soupira et se mit à genoux sur le sol pour aider le pauvre malheureux à rassembler les documents.

-Quand tu auras terminé, rejoins-moi dans mon bureau, dis Frank avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Abby ne répondit pas et poursuivit le rangement alors que Michael s'en alla lui aussi en soupirant profondément.

-Désolée, murmura Abby à celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle, vous avez rencontré une catastrophe ambulante.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis aussi plutôt maladroit.

-Je vous le fait pas dire.

-Laissez ces documents, je m'en occupe.

-Vous êtes plutôt dingue dans votre genre, rétorqua Abby.

-Pourquoi? Lança le jeune homme en la regardant.

-Je viens de vous donner le double du boulot et vous ne voulez pas que je ramasse mon carnage?

-Je n'ai pas classé ces dossiers la première fois, répondit-il en souriant, et ça me fait passer le temps, je n'ai pas besoin de faire un autre travail ennuyant.

-Parce que c'est le pied de classer tous ces trucs?

-Non, pas vraiment, mais il y a pire, croyez-moi, soupira-t-il, je serais mieux sur un champ de tir.

-Oh, murmura Abby en ramassant une autre feuille plus loin.

-Je m'appelle David Edwards.

-Vous êtes le premier militaire qui me dit son prénom avant de me demander le mien, lança la jeune femme en riant.

-Tous les soldats ne sont pas des brutes épaisses vous savez.

-J'imagine, j'en connais un ou deux. C'est quoi votre grade?

-Je ne suis qu'un soldat de première classe, dit-il en faisant la moue.

-C'est bien ça? J'y connais absolument rien à tous ces trucs.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas très haut non, mais ce n'est que le début. Je suis encore jeune, je peux espérer être Lieutenant à trente ans peut être.

-Wooaw carrément, s'exclama-t-elle, je vous le souhaite si ça vous plait. C'est pas trop mon univers l'armée.

-Que faites-vous là alors?

-Le Lieutenant-colonel Sherwood est mon oncle, je passe un peu de temps ici. J'ai un peu de mal à m'y faire, mais je gère. Abby lui sourit et il en fit de même avant qu'ils ne se relèvent tous les deux.

-Moi, c'est Abby Lewis, dit-elle en lui tendant la la serra comme il le pu et lui sourit de plus belle.

-Je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré mademoiselle Lewis, même si j'en ai pour deux heures de travail.

-Merci et excusez-moi encore. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage pour votre carrière soldat, dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil, au revoir.

-Au revoir, répondit-il alors qu'elle frappait déjà à la porte de son oncle pour le rejoindre dans son bureau.

La jeune femme s'éclipsa rapidement dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. Le soldat quant à lui resta là, debout face à la porte, en silence, avant de faire demi-tour et de se mettre à classer tous les documents qu'il avait fait tombé au sol et largement mélangé.

Le couple se laissa tomber dans le canapé confortable. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'aucune catastrophe majeure n'était venue entacher leurs journées et ils s'en félicitaient. Ils demeuraient tout de même méfiants, pressentant ainsi le calme avant la tempête. Abby était déjà dans sa chambre depuis une bonne heure. Alors que son oncle et sa tante venaient de finir de ranger la cuisine. Denise se cala dans les bras de son époux qui alluma la télévision d'un geste machinal. Il resserra ses bras autour de Denise et celle-ci posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-J'ai hâte d'être samedi, murmura la jeune femme. -Je redoute de l'être, grommela se redressa et le regarda.

-Pourquoi?

-Abby. Jeremy, répondit simplement Frank en caressant sa joue.

-Ne crains rien pour Abby, elle sera bien occupée avec les enfants.

-Justement, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Elle n'est pas prête à s'en occuper

.-Je crois le contraire, justement, ça lui fera prendre des responsabilités, ça ne lui fera pas de mal. Et elle sait s'occuper de son frère, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas en faire de même avec TJ, Finn, Lucas et Katy?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Ne pense pas à ca, répondit Denise en glissant sa main dans la nuque de Frank, ça va bien se passer j'en suis certaine.

-Comment tu fais?

-Quoi? Lança Denise en souriant à quelques centimètres du visage de son époux.

-Pour rendre tout ça si simple et pour m'apaiser comme tu le fais? J'aurais déjà explosé si tu n'étais pas là.

-Mmmmh, ça c'est parce que je te connais bien, répondit Denise en souriant encore plus largement, et c'est parce que je te connais bien que je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut. Je sais que tu trouveras les mots pour Abby et pour Jeremy aussi.

-J'ai peur de te décevoir Denise, et d'être le pire des pères.

-Je t'arrêtes tout de suite, coupa Denise en posant son index sur ses lèvres, tu es un merveilleux père tu entends? Ce qui est arrivé à Jeremy n'est pas de ta faute et nous avons pris la bonne décision. Il devait aller dans ce centre pour s'en sortir et lorsqu'il reviendra à la maison il pourra refaire sa vie.

-Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant Denise, rétorqua Frank en tournant la tête, si je n'avais…

-Si tu n'étais pas entré dans notre maison à ce moment là, nous n'aurions plus de fils, finit Denise, tu m'as donné un enfant, tu t'es occupé de lui et tu lui as sauvé la vie alors ne pense pas une seule seconde que tu es un mauvais père, tu entends?

Frank ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux. Il soupira profondément en rejetant la tête en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire? Murmura-t-il les yeux fermés.

-Tu trouveras, j'en suis persuadée, répondit Denise sans le quitter des yeux.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, Frank les yeux fermés et Denise ne le quittant pas du regard une seule seconde. Elle se pencha vers lui et effleura son oreille avec ses lèvres, puis elle prit la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher chéri, tu es épuisé.

-Je ne veux pas que Abby sorte.

-Elle se tient à carreaux depuis presque une semaine.

-Justement, continua Frank en se redressant, ça fait bien trop longtemps, une catastrophe est sur le point d' rit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de reprendre.

-Laisse-moi veiller à ta place et vas te coucher.

-Hors de question, c'est à moi de gérer ça.

-Parce que tu l'aimes plus que moi c'est ça? Lança Denise faussement vexée.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça.

-Trouve-moi une bonne raison dans ce cas soldat.

Frank fit une pause et chercha du mieux qu'il pouvait, il n'en trouva aucune que Denise serait susceptible de trouver justifiée.

-Tu n'as trouvé pas, n'est-ce pas? Lança Denise en riant. Alors vas te coucher et laisse-moi faire.

-Très bien, mais je reste là. Tu prends le premier quart et moi le second, marché conclut?Denise fit la moue et leva les yeux au ciel quelques secondes.

Puis elle sourit et regarda son époux à nouveau.

-Conclut, dit-elle en s'embrassèrent un moment avant que la jeune femme ne se place parfaitement dans les bras du Lieutenant-colonel. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Puis, ils regardèrent un film en silence. Lorsque le générique de fin se fit entendre, Frank baissa les yeux vers Denise. Il sourit en constatant que l'autre membre de son équipe de surveillance dormait déjà à poings fermés. Il bougea doucement afin de glisser ses mains sous son épouse. Celle-ci gémit un court instant avant de se caller contre lui.

-Je vais te mettre au lit sentinelle, murmura le Lieutenant-colonel à son oreille.

Il la souleva tout en se levant et croisa le regard encore endormi de Denise.

-Je…

-Rendors-toi, le premier quart est passé, c'est à mon tour, répondit Frank tout en la conduisant à la chambre.

-Tu triche, grommela Denise en se cramponnant à lui.

Frank sourit et la déposa dans leur lit. Il allait s'éloigner lorsqu'il sentit une main agripper son bras.

-Ne tarde pas, s'il te plait, murmura Denise.

-Je te le promets, répondit Frank en déposant un autre baiser dans ses cheveux avant de s'éloigner.

Il jeta un dernier regard à la jeune femme qui se recroquevilla dans le lit puis il sortit discrètement. Il éteignit les lumières sur son passage et quitta la maison, se réfugiant ainsi dans le garage où il pouvait s'occuper encore une heure. Il était épuisé et il savait qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à aller se coucher lui aussi, mais il voulait attendre encore une heure de plus. Mais alors qu'il sentait le sommeil le gagner, il décida de s'arrêter et de rentrer. Un dernier détour autour de la maison le rassura et lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour la regagner, il fut surprit et surtout désemparé de voir qu'elle s'ouvrait doucement. Tapit dans l'ombre de l'arbre se trouvant tout à côté, il observait en silence le manège de sa nièce. Lorsqu'elle avait refermé la porte avec précaution et qu'elle avait mis ses chaussures, elle emprunta l'allée qui la menait vers la rue.

-Tu compte aller où comme ça? Demanda Frank sur un ton calme et posé.

La jeune femme sursauta et croisa son regard lorsqu'il sortit de l'ombre.

-Tu tourne autour de ta propre maison?

-Je prenais l'air, répondit Frank en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Ah, ben je faisais pareil, il fait super chaud, répondit Abby en souriant.

-Demi-tour Abby, retourne te coucher et ne bouge pas de cette chambre ou je menace de t'y emmurer, répondit Frank sur un ton menaçant.

-Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien.

-Tu as tout compris, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne cherche pas à te justifier.

-Ok, bonne nuit, grommela-t-elle en faisant demi-tour et en entrant dans la maison à nouveau.

Frank soupira et massa sa nuque un instant avant de la suivre. Il se demandait vraiment s'il était un bon père, car même avec Abby, les choses ne semblaient pas s'arranger. Il referma la porte à clé derrière lui et regagna le canapé, de là, il pourrait savoir si quoique se soit bougeait pendant la nuit et il était bien trop épuisé pour le trouver inconfortable.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à sortir de la maison pour s'asseoir dans le jardin par cette radieuse journée. Elle n'était pas seule à la maison, sa tante était de congé et devait garder un œil sur elle. Cette surveillance commençait à lui peser, mais elle devait s'en accommoder, qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire pour y échapper? Ses parents avaient téléphoné il y a de cela quelques jours. Après presque deux mois, ils se demandaient enfin si elle était encore sur la base. Frank avait raccroché en colère et Abby n'avait plus abordé le sujet. Elle ne savait pas de quoi les prochains jours seraient faits, si elle allait rentrer à Pittsburg, si quelqu'un allait venir la chercher, si son oncle et sa tante allaient la laisser partir. Mais elle ne voulait plus se poser de questions, elle s'en posait très peu et c'était mieux ainsi. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, lorsque la voix de sa tante se fit entendre un peu plus loin.

-Abby, attends.

-Je m'enfuis pas, je vais dans le jardin, soupira la jeune femme en se se figea sur place en voyant ce que tenait Denise.

Celle-ci arriva plus près encore et reprit la parole sans quitter son regard.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi l'antivol se trouve encore sur ce bustier?

-Euh, oui, la vendeuse a sans doute dû oublier de l'enlever, répondit la jeune femme en souriant, tu as peut être un moyen de le retirer? Je voulais t'en parler, mais j'ai dû oublier.

-Ca t'est donc si facile de mentir, répondit Denise en secouant la tête.

-Mais non, je…

-Abby, coupa Denise en la regardant à nouveau, tu as volé ce vêtement. Ne me dis pas le contraire.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Elle redoutait bien plus sa tante que son oncle. Car elle savait la faire culpabiliser comme il se devait, elle ne criait pas, elle ne s'emportait pas, elle gardait toujours son calme, mais elle jouait la carte du « tu m'as déçue Abby » et la jeune femme détestait ça plus que tout. Bien plus que les cris hystériques de sa mère, les mots blessants de son père et des réprimandes de son oncle. Etre en mauvais terme avec Denise, c'était pire que tout.

-Il était super cool, murmura-t-elle sans la regarder.

-Et ça justifie le fait de le voler?

-Ben, le prix aussi, grommela la jeune femme en la regardant enfin.

Elle vit Denise baisser les yeux vers l'étiquette du vêtement. Abby remarqua les grands yeux qu'elle avait et le rouge qui lui montait doucement aux joues.

-T'as vu? Lança la jeune femme en souriant timidement. Si j'avais dû le payer…

-Tu as volé un bustier à 150 dollars Abby, s'exclama Denise en reprenant son souffle.

-Oui, répondit simplement la jeune soupira profondément en frottant son front un instant.

Elle se sentait bouillonner, mais pourtant elle se contrôlait toujours, comme elle savait si bien le faire depuis si longtemps.

-Tu…tu vas faire quoi? Demanda timidement Abby.

-Peut être en parler à ton oncle, pour commencer, répondit Denise avec calme en la regardant.

-S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, supplia la jeune femme, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, je ramènerais le bustier si tu veux, mais ne le dis pas à tonton, il va me tuer.

-Je suis obligé de le faire, Abby c'est grave de voler. Tu t'en rends compte?

-On pourrait pas faire comme si j'avais compris la leçon et puis s'arrêter là?

-Non, je suis désolée jeune fille.

Abby soupira et baissa les yeux à nouveau avant de reprendre la parole.

-C'est quoi ma punition cette fois? Grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe.

-Le dire tout simplement à ton oncle, toi-même, précisa Denise alors que Abby allait rétorquer quelque chose.

-Me fais pas ça, murmura la jeune femme.-Je suis désolée, vraiment, mais il faut que tu le fasses. Tu dois prendre conscience que c'est grave et tu dois prendre tes responsabilités.

-Il va me tuer, ou pire encore, genre me faire enrôler de force. -Je te garantis qu'il ne sera pas de bonne humeur en entendant ça. Mais il ne te fera jamais de mal, ne le crains pas. Et crois-moi, tu n'es pas faite pour l'armée et ton oncle le sait parfaitement.

-Mmmh, grommela Abby.

-Tu sais, si un vêtement pareil te faisait vraiment envie, tu aurais pu me le dire, continua Denise d'une douce voix.

-Tu me l'aurais acheté? Lança Abby avec méfiance en la regardant.-Peut être oui, même si je dois avouer que tu tapes dans le haut de gamme.

-Tant qu'à faire.-Ne recommence plus.

-Ouais.

-Je suis sérieuse Abby, tu me déçois beaucoup et je sais que tu déçois ton oncle tout autant. Après cette nouvelle bêtise, je crois qu'il sera encore plus dur avec toi.

-C'est possible?

-Oooh oui, soupira Denise en souriant, tu lui en parleras ce soir au dîner. En attendant, je te conseille d'aller donner un coup de chiffon dans la salle de bains et un coup d'aspirateur dans les chambres.

-J'ai droit à deux punitions? C'est pas juste, s'offusqua la jeune femme.

-Nous reparlerons de justice un autre jour, tu veux bien? Dépêche-toi.-Je peux garder au moins le bustier? Dit-elle en passant à coté de Denise.

-Ne rêve pas, rétorqua fit la moue et rejoignit la salle de bains d'un pas lent. Denise rangea le vêtement dans sa chambre et prit un livre. Puis, elle suivit sa nièce et s'assit à quelques mètres d'elle, veillant régulièrement à lui dire où elle devait encore passer un coup de chiffon pour que tout soit parfait.

Il était déjà dix heures et vingt-trois minutes lorsque Denise et Frank passèrent le pas de la porte. Ils étaient en retard, de peu certes, mais en retard. Frank était nerveux, tout comme son épouse d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient voir leur fils. Ils n'avaient le droit qu'à très peu de visites au centre où il se trouvait et à chaque rencontre c'était une épreuve. Le Lieutenant-colonel ne savait pas comment réagir avec son fils, celui-ci savait que depuis sa tentative de suicide, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil avec son père et Denise, quant à elle, était partagée entre la joie de le revoir, l'inquiétude de le savoir dans un tel état, et la tristesse de devoir le laisser encore ici. Elle voulait qu'il rentre le plus tôt possible, mais c'était encore impossible, il fallait attendre. Comme si la situation ne pouvait pas être encore plus angoissante, le couple allait laisser leur jeune nièce seule à s'occuper des enfants de leurs amis. Denise avait assuré à son époux que tout se passerait bien, même si elle priait silencieusement d'avoir raison. La jeune femme les accompagna jusque devant la maison.

-Tu n'oublie pas, lança Denise, tu ne leur donne pas trop de chocolats ils vont être infernaux.

-Je sais, je vais gérer.

-Quand est-ce que Madame Moran vient te chercher? Demanda Frank à son tour.

-Dans trente-trois minutes, monsieur, répondit fièrement la jeune femme.

-Sois prête dans ce cas, lança-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

-Pourquoi, j'ai l'air de ne pas l'être? Répondit Abby en se regardant de haut en bas.

Denise fit une grimace et Frank se pinça les lèvres. Deux petits détails qui n'échappèrent pas à la jeune femme.

-Ok, je vais me changer, j'ai compris.

-C'est mieux, murmura Denise en souriant. Abby en fit de même.

-Nous serons rentrés vers dix-sept heures, je veux te voir ici en rentrant, c'est clair?

-Oui, tonton. Promis, je serais-là.

Frank acquiesça et se dirigea vers la voiture. Denise s'approcha de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis, elle rejoignit la voiture à son tour. Abby l'accompagna et se pencha à la porte alors que Denise s'attachait.

-Ne fais pas de bêtises, on compte sur toi, dit Frank.

-Je sais. Dis, vous pouvez passer le bonjour à mon cousin de ma part? J'aurais voulu venir avec vous.

-Nous le ferons, répondit Denise en souriant.

-Super, merci. Bonne journée, s'exclama Abby en s'éloignant.

La voiture fit marche arrière et la jeune femme salua son oncle et sa tante jusqu'au moment où elle les vit passer l'angle de la rue. Puis, elle regagna la maison et tenta de trouver quelque chose à se mettre de plus « classique et passe partout » comme disait Denise de temps en temps, avant que Pamela ne vienne la chercher. Une fois chez les Moran, Roxy déposa TJ et Finn et les deux amies la laissèrent seule avec les enfants. La fin de matinée se passa calmement et à part quelques querelles minimes, il ne se passa pas d'accident majeur. Pamela avait scotché en évidence le numéro de téléphone de la pizzeria la plus proche et il suffit d'un coup de téléphone de la jeune femme et d'une attente de quinze minutes environ, avant de savourer trois pizza. Le choix avait été difficile à faire et Abby estima qu'il valait mieux en prendre plusieurs et laisser les enfants en choisirent des bouts de différentes pizza. Elle avait peut être vu un peu trop grand, car c'est les ventres bien pleins qu'ils sortirent de table enfin, ayant à peine mangé la moitié de tout ce qu'ils avaient commandés. La jeune femme laissa la vaisselle dans l'évier, jurant qu'elle s'en occuperait plus tard. Elle s'installa dans le canapé et sortit tous les produits de beauté qu'elle avait apporté avec elle pour passer le temps. Les enfants jouaient à l'étage. Ils étaient bruyants, mais elle les entendait à peine avec ses écouteurs. Son I-Pod lui avait tellement manqué qu'elle ne pouvait déjà plus s'en passer. Son oncle avait consentit à lui rendre, mais pour une durée limité. Car il avait très mal pris le fait qu'elle vole un article dans un magasin. La jeune femme lui avait dit, sous le regard insistant et quoiqu'un peu menaçant de Denise. Mais celle-ci avait admit que sa nièce devait faire preuve de courage et de présence d'esprit pour lui dire elle-même. Abby n'avait pas bien compris la réaction de sa tante, peut être était-ce une ruse, mais elle aurait été bien bête de ne pas en profiter. Elle se réjouissait ainsi d'avoir sa musique avec elle, ne serait-ce que pour deux ou trois jours. Alors qu'elle venait de mettre sa deuxième couche de vernis sur ses ongles, Finn, suivit de près par TJ, Lucas et plus loin Katie, arrivèrent à côté d'elle. Elle retira ses écouteurs et les regarda avec intérêt.

-Vous voulez quoi? -On peut aller au parc? Demanda Finn.

-Je ne sais pas si vos parents seront d'accord, répondit Abby, j'ai promis de rester ici avec vous.

-S'il te plaît, lança Lucas.

-Ben moi ça me plaît, mais à vos parents et à mon oncle et ma tante, je pense un peu moins.

-Il est juste à côté, répondit Katie, mais on s'ennuie les mines tristes qu'ils affichaient tous, la jeune femme ne pu résister.

-Ok, mais vous avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreaux, sinon je vous fais la peau, c'est clair?

-Promis, dit TJ en souriant trois autres s'écrièrent de joie et Abby se leva.

Elle rangea brièvement ses affaires et elle prit un magazine avant de sortir avec les enfants et de fermer la porte derrière eux. Le parc se trouvait tout à côté de la maison de la famille Moran. Les enfants se dirigèrent aussitôt vers les jeux et Abby prit place sur un banc un peu plus loin. Elle les surveillait de loin un long moment avant de se plonger dans la lecture du magazine qu'elle avait emprunté dans le salon de Pamela. Elle jetait de réguliers coups d'œil au-dessus de la couverture glacée. D'autres enfants jouèrent avec eux. Une femme se dirigea vers Abby et lui parla doucement.

-Vous êtes avec Katie et Lucas?

-Oui, je les garde. Pourquoi?

-Je suis une amie de Pamela, ce sont mes filles qui jouent avec eux. Je me renseignais, voila tout, dit elle en souriant, bonne journée mademoiselle.

-Merci, vous aussi, répondit timidement la jeune la regarda partir avant de se plonger à nouveau dans sa lecture.

Les minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne jettes un œil à sa montre. La jeune femme sursauta et se leva d'un bond. Elle rejoignit les enfants qui jouaient toujours.

-Venez, il faut rentrer, lança-t-elle.

-On veut encore rester, rétorqua TJ.-J'ai pas le temps de discuter, vous savez ce qui va m'arriver si je suis pas à l'heure à la maison? Bougez-vous, on rentre.

-Non, grommela Lucas.

-Ne me faites pas tourner en bourrique.

-On veut pas rentrer, il est encore tôt, répondit Finn.

-Ok, soupira Abby en regardant aux alentours, ça marche restez là se dirigea en courant vers la femme qui lui avait adressé la parole plus tôt dans la journée et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Excusez-moi, je dois à tout prix rentrer là, ça vous dérangerais de garder un œil sur Lucas, Katie, TJ et Finn? Ce sera plus long je pense avant que leurs mères rentrent.

-Mais…

-Je suis désolée, il faut que je file, merci, lança Abby avant de partir en courant.

La jeune femme ne se retourna même pas et prit le chemin de la maison des Sherwood. Elle fit le plus vite possible. Il ne lui restait que dix petites minutes avant d'être en retard. Elle se trouvait au bout de la rue, plus que quelques mètres. Elle entra dans la maison toute essoufflée. Elle jeta ses affaires sur le canapé et se servit un verre d'eau qu'elle apprécia grandement. Une fois calmée et réhydratée, elle entendit une voiture s'engager dans l'allée. Il avait été moins une. Elle respira profondément et attendit quelques courtes minutes avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle accueillit son oncle et sa tante en souriant largement.

-Ca alors, soupira Frank, tu es à l'heure?

-J'ai promis, répondit Abby en souriant largement, comment va mon cousin?

-Ca va, répondit timidement Denise, il devrait rentrer bientôt, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

-Oh, c'est cool, murmura Abby.

Personne ne releva sa remarque et Frank se dirigea vers la chambre alors que Denise rejoignit la cuisine. Abby resta quelques minutes dans le salon avant de rejoindre la chambre à son tour. Elle s'assit sur le lit en silence et jeta un regard aux alentours. Le téléphone sonna mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle se figea cependant sur place quelques courtes minutes plus tard, lorsque son nom lui vint aux oreilles de la voix en colère de Denise.

-Abby, gronda Frank à son tour, viens ici. La jeune femme grimaça et quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd.

-Quoi? Murmura-t-elle mal-à-l'aise en regardant son oncle et sa tante.

-Tu peux me donner la définition du baby-sitting, s'il te plait?

-Euhhh, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Tu as laissé les enfants de Roxy et Pamela à une inconnue dans un parc? Intervint Denise à son tour.

-C'était pas une inconnue, elle m'a dit qu'elle était une amie de madame Moran.

-Mais tu es complètement inconsciente ou quoi? Gronda Frank.

-Je voulais être à l'heure, c'est tout et ils ne voulaient pas rentrer, se justifia la jeune femme.

-Abby, soupira Denise désemparée.

-Je pensais pas faire de mal, répondit celle-ci, je vous jure.

-Arrête de trouver des excuses, lança Frank, tu as fais une bêtise une fois de plus. On ne peut vraiment jamais te laisser seule c'est incroyable.

-Je suis désolée, répéta Abby en baissant les yeux.

-Moi aussi, murmura Frank, rends-moi ton I-Pod, dit-il en lui tendant la fit une grimace sans protester.

Elle le luit rendit et garda le silence.-Bien, vas dans ta chambre et n'en sors plus avant le dîner et que je n'entende pas de musique. Laisse la porte ouverte, je ne veux pas voir d'ordinateur allumé ou de jeux vidéos. Abby ne répondit pas une nouvelle fois et regagna la chambre d'un pas lourd. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Qu'elle le faisait exprès ou non, elle arrivait toujours à les faire enrager, c'était bien plus fort qu'elle, les ennuis semblaient la suivre à la trace. Ses jours étaient comptés à Fort Marshall et elle le savait, lorsque Jeremy aurait la permission de retourner dans sa famille, elle serait renvoyée dans la sienne aussitôt. Il n'y avait pas de place pour deux adolescents dans cette maison. Et, bien que celle où vivaient ses parents et son frère était plus grande, il n'y avait pas de place pour elle non plus. Alors, elle décida de faire de son mieux pour arrêter de faire de telles erreurs, car elle voulait profiter encore du peu d'amour qu'on pouvait avoir à son égard. Juste encore quelques jours. Ce dimanche là, Denise et Frank étaient partis en balade en moto. Ils avaient essayés de laisser Abby seule à la maison. Et à leur grand étonnement, ils la trouvèrent dans le jardin, un magazine à la main, sagement assise au soleil, n'ayant rien cassé dans la maison. Ils la saluèrent et la jeune femme se redressa aussitôt.

-A mon tour, lança-t-elle en souriant, allez tonton, j'ai été super sage pour le coup. -J'avoue que tu t'es bien tenue ce week-end, admit Frank.

-Ca mérite une récompense, ajouta Abby en souriant plus largement encore, j'adore la moto, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait.

-Très bien, soupira Frank en accordant un regard à Denise avant de revenir à sa nièce, mais quand nous rentrons, tu aideras ta tante.

-Tout ce que tu veux, lança Abby avant de se jeter dans ses bras, merci tonton.

-Je t'en prie, soupira celui-ci en resserrant ses bras autour de la jeune femme quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

-Mets un casque, cria Frank alors qu'elle était déjà loin.

-Tu es un homme adorable monsieur Sherwood, murmura Denise en passant ses bras dans la nuque de son époux.

-Redis-moi ça ce soir quand Abby dors, répondit Frank sur ses lèvres avant de déposer un baiser.

-Aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête?

-Notre balade m'a donné quelques idées en effet, répondit Frank en souriant.

-J'ai hâte que tu m'en fasses part.

-Toooooontoooonnn, cria Abby plus loin.

-Le devoir t'appelle soldat, murmura Denise avant de s'éloigner.

-On reprendra cette conversation, répondit Frank en lui adressant le plus tendre des sourires avant de rejoindre la jeune femme qui l'attendait déjà assise sur la moto de l'autre côté de la maison.

-Je suis prête, dit-elle sous le casque.

-Très bien, alors je doute que tu te souviennes du tout premier tour que tu as fait sur la moto de ton père.

-J'avais cinq ans et tu m'avais pris dans tes bras, tu m'avais dis de ne surtout jamais lâcher ton bras et tu m'avais emmené faire le tour du pâté de maison, répondit fièrement Abby.

-Tu te souviens que je t'avais emmené sur la moto de ton père? S'étonna le Lieutenant-colonel.

-Oui, c'est un bon souvenir, murmura Abby en regardant le sol, papa n'a jamais voulu m'emmener dessus.

-Eh bien, nous dirons que c'est notre moment à tous les deux alors.

-Tu rigoles pas? Tu ne serais pas du style à le faire que avec Denise?

-Je l'ai fais avec toi avant de le faire avec elle, répondit Frank en lui adressant un clin d'œil, n'oublie pas jeune fille tu te cramponne à moi, d'accord?

-Aussi fort que je pourrais, répondit Abby en lui baissa la visière avant de s'asseoir devant elle et de démarrer. Aussitôt, la jeune femme passa ses bras autour de lui et se colla le plus possible à son dos.

-Tu peux relâcher un peu Abby, dit Frank en se retournant, profite de la balade.

-Tu vas pas que me faire faire le tour du pâté de maisons quand même?

-Je t'emmène à un endroit que j'aime beaucoup, ça te va?

-Oui, répondit Abby.

Frank se mit en route. Abby profitait de la balade, mais elle ne relâchait pas une seule seconde ses bras autour de son oncle. Elle réalisa à quel point la ville de Charleston était belle, ses constructions néo-classiques côtoyaient les bâtiments datant de l'époque coloniale. La végétation était omniprésente, cette ville respirait la quiétude entre lac et océan. Le climat était idéal, la cuisine délicieuse et les gens accueillant. Abby se plaisait à Charleston et elle espérait bien y rester un long moment.

Abby et Frank étaient rentrés de leur tour en moto une bonne heure plus tard. La jeune femme s'était comportée comme il se devait et Frank n'en avait été que plus flatté. La soirée fut plutôt joyeuse, car il avait admit qu'il apprendrait peut être à Abby à faire de la moto et que si ses parents étaient d'accord, peut être pourrait-elle passer le permis dans quelques temps. Ce soir là, Abby ne mit pas la musique forte et aucun juron ne sortit de la chambre qu'elle occupait. Frank et Denise savourèrent ainsi la nuit en amoureux. Mais un soir où Frank se trouvait encore au bureau à régler quelques détails avec Michael, et que Denise était de service, Abby passa à côté de la moto tant convoitée. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts en souriant. Puis, elle la sortit du garage. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de ne pas le faire et pourtant, elle ne pu s'empêcher. Elle voulait savoir ce que cela faisait de s'asseoir seule dessus. Elle ne prit pas la peine de mettre le casque, à quoi bon? Elle était à l'arrêt. La jeune femme effleura la clé qui se trouvait encore sur le contact et la moto démarra. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle devait en descendre avant que n'arrive la catastrophe. Elle devait remettre en place cet engin et rentrer au plus vite. Mais la tentation était trop forte. Avancer de quelques mètres, juste quelques mètres, elle ne voulait pas davantage. Mais la situation dérapa rapidement, Abby fit quelques mètres sur la moto, mais bien plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle alla plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait prévu et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment stopper l'engin. Elle déboucha dans la rue. Une voiture arriva rapidement, car sa conductrice avait hâte de rentrer après une telle journée de travail. Abby la vit arriver, mais elle ne put prévenir le drame, pour Denise, il était bien trop tard. Sa nièce heurta violement la voiture et effectua un long vol plané dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur le capot de la voiture et de finalement tomber sur le sol. Denise sortit aussitôt en courant. Elle se précipita vers la jeune femme inconsciente sur le sol.

-Abby, Abby, tu m'entends? Celle-ci ne répondit pas et Denise vérifia que tout allait bien.

Du sang coulait de sa tête et elle était toujours inconsciente. Elle s'empara de son téléphone et appela l'hôpital de la base en leur expliquant parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé et dans quel état se trouvait sa nièce. Celle-ci se réveillait doucement et croisa le regard inquiet de Denise.

-Reste couchée, murmura-t-elle en caressant sa joue.

-Tata…moto…

-Ne t'agite pas Abby, l'ambulance va venir, il ne faut pas que tu bouge.

-Il va me tuer…tonton…j'ai pas fais exprès.

-Nous parlerons de ça plus tard.

-Tata, je suis désolée.

-Tu devras t'expliquer Abby, mais maintenant, reste silencieuse et ne bouge pas, répéta Denise.

Abby acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Alors que l'ambulance arrivait et que la jeune femme y fut mise, Frank arriva au pas de course.

-Abby? S'étonna-t-il en la voyant dans l'ambulance.

-Frank, murmura Denise en prenant son bras, ils vont l'amener à l'hôpital pour vérifier qu'elle n'a pas de traumatisme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Lança l'officier en quittant du regard la jeune femme pour l'accorder à son épouse.

-Je l'ai renversée. -Tu as fais quoi? Gronda Frank en colère.

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler maintenant.

-Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé

.Denise soupira et humidifia ses lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

-Elle était sur la moto et elle est sortie de l'allée, je suis arrivée au même moment et je l'ai percuté.

-La moto? Denise lui désigna l'épave abimée un peu plus loin.

Elle vit le regard de tristesse de Frank mais elle vit également la colère qu'il semblait éprouver. Alors son épouse posa sa main tendrement sur son bras et lui sourit.

-Ca ne va pas se passer si facilement cette fois, Denise, murmura Frank, tu ne vas pas la défendre j'espère?

-Non, je ne comptais pas le faire, je suis en colère contre elle.

-Tu n'es pas contre le fait que je sévisse sérieusement?

-Que veux-tu faire de plus Frank?

-Ne plus lui accorder ma confiance, répondit aussitôt son époux avant d'approcher de l'ambulance.

Abby était consciente et le regardait les larmes aux yeux. Frank lui adressa un peine un regard avant de se tourner vers l'ambulancier.

-Votre épouse vous a parlé de la situation?

-Oui, répondit-il poliment.

-Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons l'emmener, voulez-vous venir avec nous?

-Non, elle peut rester seule, lança froidement Frank, nous vous rejoindrons plus tard à l'hôpital.

-Très bien.

-Tu vas pas me laisser toute seule? Rétorqua Abby.

-Tu es capable de faire des bêtises toute seule, alors débrouille toi pour le reste aussi. Nous avons des choses à régler. Denise et moi, nous viendrons te voir plus tard.

-S'il te plait, supplia Abby, je n'ai pas fais exprès.

-Tu étais sur cette moto, tu es responsable Abby, lança Frank avant de se retourner sans lui accorder un seul autre regard.

Le cœur du Lieutenant-colonel se serra dans sa poitrine alors que l'ambulance démarra. Il lui en voulait terriblement et il s'en voulait terriblement, pour la confiance qu'il commençait à lui accorder et qu'aujourd'hui elle avait gâchée. Il espérait que rien de grave sur le plan physique ne soit révélé, car il devrait s'expliquer avec les parents de la jeune femme et il ne se sentait pas du cœur à les affronter et à affronter l'éventuelle nouvelle d'un problème chez sa nièce.

Denise et Frank arrivèrent ensembles à l'hôpital une demi-heure plus tard. Ils avaient brièvement rangé la moto et la voiture et ils avaient prit la seconde pour venir. Frank était resté silencieux la plupart du temps, mais Denise savait qu'il devait bouillonner à l'intérieur, tout comme elle sans doute. Elle était aussi en colère contre la jeune femme. Pourquoi avoir pris la moto alors que Frank commençait à être plus enclin avec elle? Denise n'arrivait vraiment pas à la comprendre. Frank non plus n'y parvenait pas. Il se gara sur le parking et le couple entra dans le bâtiment. Ils furent rapidement conduits à la chambre où se trouvait Abby. Cependant, le médecin de la jeune femme les arrêta avant qu'ils n'y entrent.

-Monsieur et Madame Sherwood, je dois vous dire un mot sur votre nièce avant que vous n'alliez la voir.

-Elle a quelque chose de grave? S'inquiéta Denise qui connaissait parfaitement les médecins.

-Sur le plan physique, à part quelques contusions et l'entaille qu'elle a au-dessus de son oreille liée à sa chute, non, elle n'a rien de grave.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Frank à son tour.

-Je pense qu'elle a subit un traumatisme psychologique important suite à cet accident.

-Nous comprendrions mieux si vous pouvez vous expliquez plus clairement, répondit Frank sur un ton sec qui ne cachait rien de son impatience.

-Votre nièce n'a pas prononcé un seul mot depuis son arrivée, elle semble murée dans son silence et totalement effondrée.

-Effondrée? Abby? Vous devez faire erreur, lança Frank.

-Non Colonel, je ne crois pas me tromper, vous devriez aller la voir.

Elle restera en observation cette nuit mais elle pourra rentrer dès demain chez elle.

-Merci, répondit poliment Denise. Le médecin acquiesça et partit aussitôt sans ajouter un mot.

Denise accorda un regard à Frank qui demeurait toujours de glace. Elle caressa tendrement son dos et lui sourit.

-Frank, ça va?

-Oui, répondit timidement son époux, mais, j'ai eu peur que se soit plus grave.

-Moi aussi, admit Denise, tu n'imagine pas à quel point, soupira-t-elle, mais détends-toi, elle n'a rien, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

-Oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais ça ne suffira pas, murmura Frank avant de passer la porte.

Denise soupira et en fit de même. Ils trouvèrent Abby allongée dans le lit, les jambes ramenées sur sa poitrine. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Son regard se perdait dehors, là où à présent, le vent et la pluie se déchainaient. Aussi vite qu'il avait fallut le temps d'y penser, la météo vira à l'orage, comme Frank, et comme le cœur de Abby. Celle-ci fixait inlassablement les gouttes ruisseler sur la vitre, en silence.

-Abby, commença Frank en approchant, tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris? Tu te rends compte de la bêtise que tu viens de faire?

La jeune femme ne répondit toujours pas et il reprit la parole.

-Tu comptes rester muette combien de temps encore? Regarde-moi au moins Abby, fit plus fort le Colonel. Il n'y eu aucune réaction de la part de la jeune femme, alors Frank fit le tour du lit et se positionna devant elle.

-Je te parle Abby, il est hors de question que tu t'en sortes aussi facilement. Tu es sur le fil du rasoir. Encore une erreur comme celle-là et je te renvoie dans la seconde à tes parents. D'ailleurs, je compte leur dire ce que tu as fais et se sera à eux de décider de ton sort. Tu ne sembles pas opposée à cette idée. Très bien. Tu vas travailler encore plus dur au bar de Madame Leblanc, tu vas rentrer si fatiguée que tu mangeras et tu iras directement au lit. L'argent que tu gagneras servira à réparer tes bêtises et la moto. Aucune sortie, plus d'ordinateur, de télévision, de téléphone, de jeux vidéos, plus rien tu entends?

Abby ne répondit toujours pas, ce qui mit Frank encore davantage en colère. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus? Les menaces ne semblaient plus faire effet et il ne pouvait pas faire plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Il soupira profondément et accorda un regard à son épouse pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide. Celle-ci compris sa demande muette et s'assit sur le bord du lit de la jeune femme. Elle caressa tendrement son dos, mais Abby se dégagea rapidement d'elle.

-Abby, dis-nous ce qui t'es passé par la tête, murmura Denise d'une voix douce. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu as fais une bêtise et que nous sommes en colère contre toi, mais nous voulons comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

-Elle cherche simplement à attirer l'attention sur elle, gronda Frank en réponse à son épouse.

La jeune femme resta muette sans bouger. Denise se ravisa et soupira profondément avant que Frank ne se dirige vers la porte.

-Ca n'a aucune importance, tu dois rester ici pour la nuit, on viendra te chercher demain matin, dit-il d'une voix plus calme.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de la jeune femme et il sortit aussitôt. Denise se leva et fit le tour du lit, il se mit à genoux devant Abby et caressa du bout des doigts sa joue où une larme avait glissée.

-Abby, murmura-t-elle, tu ne veux vraiment pas me parler? La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête et Denise acquiesça.

-Bien, nous reparlerons de ça toutes les deux si tu veux quand tu rentreras, d'accord?

-Non, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme, fous-moi la paix. Denise soupira et se leva. Elle caressa un instant les cheveux de sa nièce avant d'y déposer un baiser.

-Nous nous inquiétons pour toi, mais tu connais ton oncle, je doute que cette fois-ci il fasse marche arrière sans une bonne raison et je peux le comprendre, soupira-t-elle avant de s'éloigner, bonne nuit Abby, ajouta Denise avant de fermer la porte derrière.

Abby ne bougea pas pour autant, elle continuait de regarder les gouttes glisser doucement. Elles étaient autant de larmes qu'elle avait versé depuis que l'ambulance était partie, depuis qu'elle avait compris que la toute dernière personne à qui elle tenait vraiment l'avait abandonnée elle aussi. Car Abby savait que son oncle ne l'aimait plus, elle le sentait. Elle avait pourtant cru que lui seul encore sur cette Terre tenait à elle, peut être Denise aussi, mais non, ils l'avaient abandonné, alors même si sa tante se montrait douce avec elle, il ne fallait jurer de rien. Denise trouva son époux adossé contre le mur dans le couloir, les yeux fermés. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur son bras. Frank la regarda aussitôt et Denise lui sourit.

-Elle va se calmer et elle nous dira ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

-Je n'arriverais jamais à la comprendre Denise, soupira Frank, elle sait comment faire pour me faire tourner en bourrique, mais, Abby est comme…comme ma fille, bredouilla-t-il en fuyant le regard de son épouse, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ça avait été plus grave.

-Je le sais, répondit Denise, quand je l'ai vu étendue devant la voiture, j'ai cru devenir folle. Mais elle va bien et elle va s'en remettre, d'accord? Insista Denise en caressant la nuque de Frank.

-Je sais qu'elle le fera, c'est Abby, rien ne peut l'ébranler.

-J'en connais d'autres comme ça, dit-elle en souriant, mais je sais aussi que dans la famille vous êtes plutôt doués pour ne montrer que ce que vous rit doucement, suivit de près par Denise.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui prit la main.

-Tu ne veux pas vraiment pas rester avec elle?

-Non, répondit aussitôt Frank, elle doit comprendre qu'elle nous a déçu, rentrons.

Denise acquiesça et ils quittèrent l'hôpital une peu plus soulagés que lorsqu'ils y étaient entrés.


	4. Chapter 4

La journée suivante se passa dans une étrange ambiance. Tout la maison était étonnamment calme. Frank et Denise n'avaient plus l'habitude de ce silence constant. La jeune femme vaquait à ses occupations le plus sereinement possible. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la jeune fille, seule à l'hôpital. Frank quant à lui, demeurait sombre, silencieux et distant. Son épouse savait parfaitement que toutes ses pensées étaient centrées sur leur nièce. Il avait redouté que quelque chose de grave n'arrive. Cela n'avait pas été qu'une question de responsabilité, c'était de l'amour Denise le savait. Mais il avait été si inquiet et si en colère dans le même temps, qu'il avait réagit un peu violement. Denise connaissait son époux, elle savait qu'il avait regretté ses mots et ses gestes, mais elle savait aussi qu'il était bien trop fier pour l'admettre, à Abby surtout. Alors, elle le soutenait de son mieux, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Mais en fin de matinée, elle poussa Frank à aller voir la jeune femme. Ensemble ils avaient pris le chemin de l'hôpital et une fois tous les papiers réglés, ils étaient rentrés. Abby ne prononçait pas un mot. La tension plus que palpable ne s'estompa pas jusqu'au couché ni même au réveil le lendemain matin. Denise avait une journée de congé, et même si elles restaient silencieuses la plupart du temps, elle ne la quitta pas pour autant. Deux jours plus tard, Denise conduisit Abby à son travail et en fin de journée, celle-ci rentra une fois encore avec Roxy. Bien plus d'une heure plus tard, la voiture de Denise s'engagea dans l'allée. Elle se gara devant la maison et y entra. Après avoir déposé ses affaires sur le canapé, elle chercha Abby. Elle n'était pas à l'intérieur, ni même dans le jardin. Un autre rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre qu'elle occupait depuis son arrivée, lui glaça le sang. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir qu'elle était étonnamment rangée? Les affaires de la jeune femmes avaient disparues, exceptés des vêtements qu'elle n'avait vraisemblablement pas pu ranger dans son sac bien trop petit. Le cœur de Denise s'accéléra. Elle fouilla sans relâche les quelques affaires encore sur le lit. Elle trouva plusieurs papiers sans importance, mais aussi, une photo en noir et blanc. Elle était abimée à plusieurs endroits. Et il fallut une lecture approfondie pour savoir ce qui s'y trouvait représenté. Mais lorsqu'elle le comprit, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant.

-Mon Dieu, Abby, murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle resta sans bouger quelques temps avant de se lever brusquement. Les minutes étaient comptées et elle devait faire vite. Elle devait appeler Frank, sans aucun doute, mais avant, elle voulait téléphoner à Claudia Joy, car son amie serait peut être d'un aussi grand secours que son époux. Elle composa son numéro et lui expliqua brièvement la situation. Abby avait fugué une fois de plus, mais cette fois-ci elle ne reviendrait sans doute pas. Elle devait la retrouver au plus vite. Son amie se mit en route dans la seconde, et Denise composa un autre numéro, celui de Frank. Elle tenta de garder enfouie la panique en elle, mais c'était bien trop dur et son époux le remarqua immédiatement.

-Denise, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Avait-il aussitôt demandé en entendant sa voix.

-Abby.

-Qu'a-t-elle encore fait?

-Elle est partie Frank, et je crois qu'elle ne reviendra pas cette fois. Elle a pris toutes ses affaires.

-C'est pas vrai, grommela-t-il à l'autre bout du fil.

-J'ai prévenu Claudia Joy, elle ne va pas tarder à venir et nous allons la chercher.

-Elle peut être n'importe où, bon sang.

-Je sais, répondit timidement Denise, je suis désolée Frank j'aurais…

-Non, coupa celui-ci, ne dis rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je vais quitter le bureau et je vais aller voir en ville, vous n'avez qu'à faire le tour de la base.

-Tu sais où elle pourrait se trouver?

-Il y a bien quelques endroits qu'elle aimait à Charleston, même si je doute qu'elle y soit, je vais y faire un tour.

-Frank…

-Quoi?

-J'ai vraiment peur qu'elle est fait quelque chose de…de…Bredouilla Denise incapable d'ajouter un mot de plus.

-N'y pense pas, répondit timidement son époux, on va la retrouver d'accord? Et tout ira bien, je te le promets.

-D'accord, soupira Denise en fermant les yeux.

-Tiens-moi au courant et j'en ferai de même, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime, répondit Denise avant de raccrocher à la suite de Frank.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Claudia Joy arriva chez son amie. Celle-ci monta aussitôt en voiture et elle démarra en trombe. Le tour de la base se fit pendant un long moment. Et Denise était de plus en plus nerveuse au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Frank de son côté n'avait pas eu plus de chance. Il ne trouva Abby nulle part et il n'avait douté qu'une seule fois à ce point, lorsqu'il avait trouvé son fils, une arme à la main dans leur maison, prêt à se suicider. La même peur le gagnait, car il avait interdit à Denise d'y penser, mais lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. A chaque minute qui passait, Abby se trouvait plus loin, là où peut être, il ne pourrait pas la chercher. Il roulait encore et toujours, parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de le faire. Frank emprunta une route qu'il connaissait à peine, s'éloignant toujours plus de Fort Marshall. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait pris cette route, c'était comme s'il avait été poussé par quelque chose, un instinct. Et lorsqu'ils vit une jeune femme un lourd sac sur le dos et de cheveux noirs et rouges glissants jusqu'au milieu du dos, il cru faire un arrêt cardiaque. Abby marchait le long de la route, le pouce levé, sans même regarder les voitures qui passaient près d'elle. Frank accéléra et prit en même temps son téléphone. Il appuya sur la touche de rappel et une seconde plus tard il entendit Denise à l'autre bout du fil.

-Frank?

-Je l'ai trouvé, route 213, au Sud.

-Je te rejoins, répondit Denise avant que tous les deux ne raccrochent.

Frank arriva à la hauteur de sa nièce et se gara sur le bas côté. Alertée par le bruits des pneus, la jeune femme se retourna. Elle se figea aussitôt sur place lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qui s'était arrêtée. Frank descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers elle. -ci reprit ses esprits et continua d'avancer en marche arrière.

-Fous moi la paix, lança-t-elle avec colère, je me tire, tu le voulais.

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça, répondit Frank en avançant toujours.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, rétorqua la jeune femme, je ne suis pas stupide figure toi. Je sais que je ne sers à rien et que je ne suis qu'un poids pour tout le monde. Alors tu sais quoi? Le poids, il se tire

.-Où compte tu aller?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire?

-Je m'en soucie, parce que tu n'es pas un poids, Abby.

-C'est du baratin, murmura-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos et de continuer d'avancer à vive allure.

-Abby, arrête-toi, lança Frank en réduisant la distance qui les séparait.

-Dans tes rêves, grommela-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir seule Abby, si tu ne veux pas rester ici, tu rentres chez tes jeune femme se retourna violement et reprit la parole plus fort.

-Tu vois? Tu te débarrasse encore une fois de moi.

-C'est parce que tu ne me dis pas ce que tu veux, s'emporta Frank, si tu restes ici il y a des règles, des règles que tu as enfreints les unes après les autres depuis ton arrivée, je sous entends que tu ne veux donc pas rester ici.

-C'est pas ma place, et ma place n'est pas avec mes parents non plus, c'est clair?

-Tu te trompes.

-Oooh, eh puis, t'en sais quoi toi au juste? Lança Abby avec colère. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, tu peux me le dire? Tu ne sais rien du tout, alors ne fais pas semblant de t'y intéresser, d'accord? Tu m'as vu à peine vingt fois dans toute ta vie. Je mets les voiles, c'est mieux pour tout le monde, ne te mêle pas du reste.

Frank ne répondit pas pendant un instant et la jeune femme se remit en marche avec plus de détermination. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais pourtant, elle ne voulait pas faire marche arrière. Elle devait partir, même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Frank quant à lui, ne savait pas comment réagir. Il tenait à elle, mais comment lui faire comprendre? Il se mit à rattraper son retard sur sa nièce et il lui prit le bras pour qu'elle arrête sa course.

-Lâche moi, rétorqua celle-ci en voulant se dégager de lui.

-Je ne te laisse pas Abby, murmura Frank.

-Tu as peur que maman te fasse la peau? Elle n'en a rien à faire.

-Non, je veux juste savoir une chose. Si la réponse me satisfait, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

-Ok, tu veux savoir quoi? Demanda Abby un peu calmée.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi, quoi?

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on ne tient pas à toi? Pourquoi fais-tu toujours les quatre cents coups pour qu'on te remarque? Et pourquoi finis-tu toujours par t'enfuir, tu peux me le dire?

-Ca fait pas une seule question ça, grommela la jeune femme.

-Non, mais réponds-moi.

-Tu veux savoir?

-Je te l'ai demandé.

-Parce que si on m'aimait et si on faisait attention à moi, on aurait remarqué certains trucs.

-Comme quoi?

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, maintenant, j'ai répondu à ta question, laisse-moi fit un geste brusque et se dégageant de Frank.

Après un dernier regard, elle lui tourna le dos et se remit en route.

-Cette réponse ne me satisfait pas.-Ben, il faudra t'en contenter, cria-t-elle.

-Abby tu…-J'ai tué quelqu'un, hurla-t-elle à bout de souffle.-Abby je ne plaisante pas.

-J'étais enceinte d'accord? Rugit-t-elle en se tournant enfin. J'avais un bébé, il avait même un prénom, et je l'ai tué. Ca te va? Maintenant laisse-moi, dit-elle en resta bouche bée et avança comme un automate vers elle.

-Comment tu…

-Faut que je te fasses un dessin? Et ça ne te regarde pas de toute manière.

-Que s'est-il passé? Insista Frank à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Murmura Abby en pleurant timidement.

-Je m'intéresse à toi.

-Tu parle.

-S'il te plaît, réponds-moi, insista son jeune femme fit une pause et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole, toujours avec cette même tristesse dans la voix.

Elle laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et reprit la parole.

-J'ai pas fais exprès d'avoir ce bébé, je te le jure. Mais je voulais pas avorter ou le faire adopter. Et puis, finalement je n'ai pas eu besoin.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai fais une fausse couche. Ca arrange tout le monde en fin de compte, alors c'est mieux comme ça.

Elle pleura de plus belle, mais ne regardait pas Frank pour autant, qui lui, restait muet.

-Je suis trop nulle, dis-le. Ca ne se fait pas de tomber enceinte à mon âge. Mais de toute manière, maman ne l'a jamais su, alors ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Si ça en a, tu aimais cet enfant Abby, il était en toi. Et…

-N'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît, dit-elle en tentant de sourire, maintenant laisse moi quitter cet endroit.

-Hors de question.

-T'es mauvais joueur, je te l'ai dis et je ne te mens pas.

-Je sais que tu ne me mens pas, mais je ne te laisse pas partir pour autant.

-Mais pourquoi? Sanglota Abby. J'ai rien à faire ici. Tout le monde le sait, je suis certaine que Denise n'attend que le moment où je pars pour être tranquille avec toi et pour que Jeremy puisse revenir.

Frank glissa deux doigts sous le menton de la jeune femme et la regarda dans les yeux tout en parlant aussi bas qu'un murmure.

-Ne dis pas ça, ta tante t'aime énormément. Et en aucun cas elle veut que tu partes pour retrouver Jeremy.

-Et toi?

-Je t'aime Abby, même si tu en doute, tu m'entends? Tu es importante pour moi et Denise, bien plus que tu ne l'imagine.

Elle le regarda enfin. Ses yeux bleus sondaient les siens. Elle avait honte, si honte qu'elle ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard. Elle fut attirée dans une étreinte chaude et paternelle contre laquelle elle ne pouvait pas lutter.

-Je suis désolé Abby.

-C'est pas grave, répondit celle-ci en pleurant de plus belle.

-Viens là, murmura Frank en la serrant dans ses nicha son visage dans le cou de son oncle et ses mains se glissèrent sur ses épaules pour se trouver le plus proche possible de lui.

Frank la tenait dans ses bras en caressant son dos.

-Ca va aller ma puce, murmura-t-il au dessus de son oreille, je te le déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Tu ne vas pas le dire à maman, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache.

-Non, je ne le ferais pas. Je sais ce que c'est de vouloir cacher un secret et une douleur.

-Merci tonton, grommela Abby contre lui alors que les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

-Il faudra cependant que tu en parle.

-A qui?

-A ta tante, et à moi si tu veux.

-Ca t'intéresse tellement?

-Tu es et tu resteras toujours ma petite princesse des roses. Alors tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse.

Il sentit Abby sourire dans son cou et il en fit de même avant de poser son menton sur le haut de la tête de la jeune femme. Aucun des deux ne voulaient briser cette étreinte. Et Denise qui se tenait un peu plus loin ne le voulait pas non plus. Elle n'avait que très peu compris ce qu'il se passait. Mais elle avait vu sa nièce se lover contre Frank et tout portait à croire que les choses s'arrangeaient. Peut être Abby avait-elle compris à quel point elle comptait pour eux. Car Denise ne savait pas dans quelles circonstances, elle avait perdu l'enfant qu'elle pouvait voir sur l'échographie trouvée dans les affaires de Abby, mais elle comprenait que cette perte avait été la cause du changement de la jeune femme. Après quelques temps, elle se décida à les rejoindre, laissant Claudia Joy observer la scène de loin. Frank leva aussitôt les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle glissa une main dans le dos de Abby. Celle-ci la regarda à son tour et lui sourit tendrement.

-Je suis désolée tata, bredouilla-t-elle, je ne voulais pas.

-Ce n'est rien Abby, répondit tendrement Denise en caressant ses cheveux, nous sommes là. Nous te laisserons pas tomber.

La jeune femme se blottit contre sa tante sans pour autant lâcher d'une main la veste de son oncle. Denise déposa un baiser sur sa tempe alors que Frank resserra son étreinte autour d'elles. Abby pleurait toujours, sans doute comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis très longtemps, mais Denise et Frank étaient là auprès d'elle. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps des bras aimants la consolaient, sans vouloir s'éloigner une seule seconde. Denise, Frank et Abby étaient restés enlacés de longues minutes. Ils n'avaient pas bougé tout le temps où la jeune fille avait pleuré. Elle s'était déchargée de toute sa peine et sa souffrance emmagasinée depuis des mois, et Denise ainsi que Frank l'avaient bien compris. Pour cette raison, ils ne l'avaient pas quitté une seule seconde, car ils savaient au combien elle avait besoin d'eux à cet instant. Puis, ils étaient tous remontés en voiture et ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Abby rejoignit la salle de bains alors que Frank s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant. Il passa ses mains sur ses yeux et Denise s'approcha de lui. Elle glissa une main dans la nuque de son époux et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Frank ouvrit les yeux à nouveau alors que Denise s'assit à côté de lui. Elle lui sourit tendrement sans pour autant déplacer sa main d'un seul petit centimètre.

-Ca va? Demanda timidement la jeune femme en souriant.

-Et toi? -J'ai cru mourir d'inquiétude. Je suis soulagée de l'avoir retrouvée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard parce que je suis persuadée qu'on aurait jamais pu la revoir si elle était partie.

-J'en suis persuadé moi aussi, murmura Frank. Mais je ne suis pas certain d'être soulagé.

-Pourquoi?

- A cause de ce qu'elle a vécue. Abby reste fragile et déboussolée. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle.

-Nous sommes là Frank, répondit Denise.

-Jusqu'à quand? Elle ne pourra pas rester indéfiniment ici dans cette situation, nous le savons tous les trois.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais il y a une chose à laquelle tu n'as pas pensé. Si tu décidais de t'occuper d'elle jusqu'à sa majorité? Tu es son oncle mais aussi son parrain Frank, tu as le droit d'en demander la garde.

-Tu plaisante? Elle a des parents, elle n'est ni orpheline, ni abandonnée, ni même maltraitée.

-Je considère l'indifférence comme une maltraitance, répondit aussitôt Denise.

-Tu sais bien qu'un juge ne l'entendra pas de cette oreille, et Anny non plus. Je ne me vois pas lui retirer la garde de sa fille. C'est impensable.

-Je ne pense pas la même chose que toi. La preuve, Anny ne semblait pas inquiétée qu'elle soit venue seule ici. Tu sauras faire attention à elle, ta sœur en revanche semble ne plus être en mesure de le faire . Elle ne s'en sort plus avec elle, peut être acceptera-t-elle de te la laisser volontiers.

-De nous la laisser, corrigea Frank. On fait ça ensemble, parce qu'il me semble que tu te trouve être la marraine de notre nièce, non?

-Je me vexerais si je n'avais pas droit au chapitre, ajouta Denise en riant. Alors qu'en penses-tu?

-Je ne sais pas. Ce serait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Abby peut être.

-Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup d'années avant d'être majeure et de choisir où habiter et quoi faire de sa vie. J'ai juste envie qu'elle profite de son adolescence et qu'elle commence sa vie d'adulte sur de bonnes bases.

-C'est ce que je souhaite aussi. Mais j'aurais l'impression d'enlever un enfant à ses parents.

-Je le sais, mais je pense que tu dois intervenir.

-Et Abby?

-Demandons-lui ce qu'elle souhaite faire et si elle est de notre avis, et ensuite regardons avec un avocat si c'est possible. Il faudrait aussi en parler à ta sœur, ajout-elle en riant, mais avec calme et tact.-Après ce que je viens d'apprendre, crois-tu seulement que j'arriverais à lui adresser la parole avec calme et tact? Denise rit en s'approchant de son visage.

-J'en doute fortement mon amour, mais ça vaut la peine de faire des efforts et de serrer les dents. Abby en vaut la peine.

-C'est certain, murmura Frank sur les lèvres de son épouse avant de l'embrasser se séparèrent mais ils restèrent tout de même à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre lorsque Frank reprit la parole. -La décision est prise? Nous n'avons plus à en discuter?

-En ce qui me concerne, ça l'est. Pourquoi vouloir en parler encore des heures et des heures tous les deux si nous sommes du même avis?

-Encore une fois, tu es la femme faite pour moi, tu vois. Tu sais trouver les mots justes.

Il attira Denise sur ses genoux et celle-ci rit de bon cœur. Une fois calmée, elle prit la parole en souriant.

-Toutes les épouses font comprendre à leur mari qu'ils prendront la bonne décision et toutes les pousseront un peu pour qu'ils bougent leurs fesses.

-Peut être, mais aucune n'est aussi belle que toi.

Denise ne répondit pas mais elle sourit de plus belle avant de sentir son époux l'attirer contre lui pour l'embrasser une fois encore. Plus loin, Abby observait Denise et Frank sur les chaises de la cuisine. Son oncle avait pris sa tante sur les genoux et lui parlait tendrement à quelques centimètres ses lèvres. Parfois, il déposait un baiser sur sa bouche ou sur son nez avant qu'ils ne rient doucement tous les deux.

-Vous avez fini de vous bécoter? Lança Abby en avançant dans la pièce. Frank et Denise se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle sans cesser de sourire pour autant. Abby approcha encore un peu plus et sourit doucement. Denise passa sa main dans le dos de sa nièce et lui sourit tendrement.

-Ca va Abby?

-Ouais, ça va. Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main pour le repas tata?

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, répondit Denise en souriant.

Abby fit le tour de l'îlot central et Denise quitta les bras de Frank pour la rejoindre. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, regardant Denise et Abby préparer le repas toutes les deux. Une fois le dîner prêt, ils passèrent à table. L'ambiance était bien différente des jours précédents, Abby était plus souriante et amicale. Une fois le repas terminé, la jeune fille se leva pour débarrasser, mais Frank la retint un instant en lui demandant de rester assise.

-Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

-Si c'est pour ce que j'ai fait, je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que…

-Ce n'est pas ça, coupa Frank, bien sûr ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui était grave. Tu nous as fait peur Abby et je sais que tu en a conscience.

-Oui, grommela-t-elle, je ne voulais pas vous foutre les pétoches. A la maison, je pouvais partir, personne ne voyait jamais rien. Alors je pensais que je pouvais faire la même chose.

-Justement, c'est pour cette raison que nous voulions te parler ta tante et moi, continua Frank en jetant un regard à Denise qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, nous avons discutez tous les deux et nous avons pris une décision.

-C'est quoi? Demanda Abby en fronçant les sourcils, présentant la suite comme de mauvais augure.

-Tu sais très bien que cette situation ne peut pas durer telle quelle.

-Ouais, je sais, grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe.

-Bien, alors nous avons une proposition à te faire, mais j'aimerai que tu réfléchisses bien avant de nous répondre, d'accord?

-Dis toujours.

-Si tu le veux et surtout si tes parents l'acceptent, Denise et moi envisageons de devenir tes tuteurs jusqu'à ta majorité.

-Ca voudra dire que je peux rester vivre ici? S'exclama la jeune fille.

-Oui, intervint Denise, mais les choses changeront un peu. Et si tu le veux vraiment, ça voudra dire que tu devras nous obéir à tous les deux et que tes parents n'auront plus à interférer. C'est pour cette raison que c'est une décision difficile à prendre. Bien sûr il faut aussi que tes parents soient d'accord et que tu passes devant un juge pour enfant, c'est une procédure assez longue et compliquée.

-Ok, répondit Abby, mais si je veux rester avec vous, si maman et papa sont d'accord, et si je juge l'autorise aussi, il y aura toujours un gros problème.

-Lequel? Demanda Frank.

-Votre maison n'est pas très grande, comment on fera quand Jeremy rentrera, et est-ce qu'il sera d'accord lui?

-On s'arrangera, crois-moi, ce point n'est qu'un tout petit détail.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, répondit Denise, nous n'y sommes pas encore, il y a un tas de choses plus importantes avant tu sais.

-Oui, mais si? Je ne veux pas être un poids. Vous êtes certains que ça ne posera pas de problème?

-Aucun, répondit Frank, et je pense t'avoir déjà dis que tu n'étais pas un poids. Nous avons pris cette décision en toute connaissance de cause. Maintenant, prends ton temps pour bien penser à la question et lorsque tu auras pris une décision, nous aviserons.

-D'accord.

-Tu as tout ton temps, ajouta Denise.

-Mais j'émets tout de même une condition, reprit Frank en regardant droit dans les yeux la jeune fille, si tu venais à décider de rester ici avec nous, j'exigerai que tu reprennes tes études et je ne discuterais pas sur son point. Je veux que tu prennes bien ce point en considération lorsque tu feras ton choix.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, grimaça Abby, ça ne va pas être des vacances. Et j'ai plutôt intérêt à arrêter les sorties en boites de nuit et les bains de minuits.

-C'est certain, murmura Frank.

-Bien, soupira Denise, maintenant que les choses sont bien au clair et que tu connais notre position, c'est à toi de faire tes propres choix Abby.

-Tu nous le diras quand tu seras prête, ajouta Frank.

-Ok.

Denise et Frank échangèrent un regard alors que la jeune fille regardait ses mains en silence. Ils restèrent encore à table quelques minutes puis, ils regardèrent un film avant d'aller se coucher. Abby ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser sa tante et son oncle avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait une seule fois depuis son arrivée avant d'aller se coucher.

_Deux semaines plus tard._

-Arrêtes de gigoter, gronda Denise dans la salle de bains.

-Mais je suis sûre que tu ne fais pas comme il faut, rétorqua Abby.

-Fais-moi confiance jeune fille, d'accord? Je fais ce que je peux.

Abby grimaça alors que Denise sourit largement. L'adolescente était assise sur une chaise au centre de la pièce. Une large serviette recouvrait ses épaules. Denise se tenait derrière elle avant un tube de coloration. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et appliqua la mousse sur la tête de Abby. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés et savourait simplement le massage.

-Tu crois qu'il faut tout mettre? Demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes passées en silence.

-Roxy m'a dit que oui, je préfère suivre ses conseils, on ne sait jamais, répondit Denise sans s'arrêter pour autant.

-Si je suis totalement ratée je dirais à tout le monde que c'est de ta faute, grommela émit un éclat de rire.

-Comme tu voudras, mais tu ne seras pas ratée, j'en suis certaine. Ais confiance en ta vieille tante.

-Tu n'es pas vielle.

-Alors correction: ais confiance en ta meilleure tante et en ta marraine. Deux femmes très bien, crois-moi.

-Ouais, grommela-t-elle, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée?

-De quoi parles-tu? De ta coloration?

-De ça et du reste.-Je suis persuadée que cette couleur t'ira, elle est très proche de ta couleur naturelle. Et pour le reste, cela ne tient qu'à toi.

-Après le carnage que j'ai fais à la soirée chez les Holden, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

-Les circonstances sont différentes, et cette soirée compte beaucoup pour ton oncle.

-C'est peut être pour ça que je ne devrais pas venir, je risque de tout gâcher tu sais.

-Si tu te tiens bien, que tu n'insulte personne, que tu porte la tenue que nous avons acheté toutes les deux, que tu ne t'approches pas trop du buffet, que tu ne bois pas la moindre goutte d'alcool, alors tu ne gâcheras rien. Et ton oncle sera d'autant plus heureux de t'avoir auprès de lui.

-Tu crois qu'il le sera?

-Je le connais très bien figure-toi, je sais ce que je dis.

-Tu me donneras des conseils pour savoir comment bien me conduire avec lui? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me déteste.

-Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour que ton oncle soit en bons termes avec toi.

-Je sais oui, mais j'aimerai que ça dur tu vois le truc? Denise s'arrêta un instant et fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi? Dit-elle soucieuse.

-Comme ça c'est tout, s'empressa de répondre Abby, parce que je veux pouvoir toujours venir ici quoiqu'il arrive. Si je commets une erreur, il risque de ne pas vouloir me voir.

Denise sourit sans ajouter un mot et vida le reste du pot en silence. Elle fit un chignon avec les cheveux de la jeune femme et regarda sa montre.

-Très bien, tu en as pour trente minutes. Abby ouvrit les yeux et s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de sa tante.

-Quoi?

-Si je te maquillais un peu en attendant?

-T'es sérieuse? Tu as envie de faire ça?

-Oui, répondit Denise en souriant, je vais t'apprendre quelques petits trucs si tu veux.

-Pour un peu que je veux. J'ai juste l'impression d'être une poupée mais bon vas-y, ajouta-t-elle en souriant largement.

Denise chercha du maquillage et s'approcha d'elle à nouveau. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire en face d'elle.

-C'est vrai que je profite un peu, dit-elle, ne m'en veut pas, mais je n'ai jamais été très « fille », je rattrape le temps perdu.

-Et ça te plait?

-Je suis certaine que si j'avais eu une fille j'aurais aimé m'occuper d'elle comme je le fais avec toi.

-N'essaie pas avec Jeremy, lança Abby en riant, il risque de ne pas aimer.

-Non, c'est certain, ajouta Denise en riant à son tour.

Elles se calmèrent doucement et Denise commença à maquiller la jeune fille. Elles parlaient et elles riaient pour un rien. Toutes deux se sentaient étonnamment bien dans cette situation, comme si elle avait été normale et vieille de plusieurs longues années. Une fois Abby maquillée, Denise l'entraîna vers le miroir pour qu'elle puisse se voir. Puis, les trente minutes étaient déjà passées. Elle aida sa nièce à se rincer les cheveux dans la baignoire. L'opération s'avéra périlleuse. Elles s'éclaboussèrent l'une l'autre en riant et elles finirent trempées toutes les deux. Assises sur le sol, elles riaient, sans pouvoir s'arrêter une seule seconde avant d'enfin reprendre leur souffle. Lorsqu'elles se calmèrent enfin, Abby reprit sa place sur la chaise et Denise se remit dans son dos. Elle lui sécha les cheveux délicatement tout en les brossant soigneusement.

-Ca fait une éternité que j'avais envie de passer une brosse dans ces cheveux emmêlés, dit-elle en la coiffant.

-Maintenant que je suis comme ta fille, ne te prive pas, répondit Abby en souriant.

Denise s'arrêta aussitôt et fit le tour de la chaise pour croiser le regard bleu de la jeune fille.

-Euh, je ne voulais pas dire ça, corrigea Abby, je…

-Oh si, tu voulais le dire, coupa Denise. Abby ais-je bien compris?

La jeune fille soupira et baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

-J'ai bien réfléchis, je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison. J'ai été plus heureuse ici ces deux dernières semaines que les cinq dernières années à Pittsburg. Et si la proposition tient toujours, j'aimerai rester avec vous.

Denise sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle prit tendrement la main de sa nièce et se mise à croupis. Ayant capté son regard, elle lui sourit tendrement avant de prendre la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.-Bien sûr que la proposition tient toujours Abby. Je suis heureuse que tu acceptes de vouloir vivre avec nous et je suis certaine que ton oncle le sera aussi.

-J'aimerai lui dire ce soir après la réception, tu crois que ça ira?

-Ce sera parfait, répondit Denise en souriant, tu ne pouvais pas nous faire plus sourit et une seconde plus tard, Denise l'attira à elle pour une tendre étreinte.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Son cœur débordait littéralement de joie. Après quelques minutes ainsi enlacées, la jeune femme se redressa et continua de coiffer soigneusement Abby. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus noirs et rouges, ils arboraient un blond foncé, tirant presque sur le brun. Ce qui la rendait plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Denise et Abby avaient beaucoup ri toute la journée. La jeune femme avait dû remaquiller la jeune fille avant de se préparer à son tour. Elle apportait une dernière touche à son maquillage alors qu'Abby se changeait dans l'autre chambre. Frank rentra enfin, en retard car il avait eu beaucoup de travail ce jour là. Il prit une rapide douche et se changea. Il ne fallut que quinze minutes, montre en main, pour qu'il soit prêt à repartir. Denise termina son nœud papillon et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Abby est prête? Demanda-t-il anxieux en regarda une fois de plus sa montre.

-Demande le lui.

Frank quitta la chambre et toqua à la porte d'à côté.

-Abby? Tu es prête, nous devons y aller.

-Non, cria Abby, pas encore.

-Je ne veux pas être en retard, rétorqua Frank.

-Ben vas-y alors, Denise et moi on te rejoint.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Frank en fronçant les sourcils.

-N'ouvre pas cette porte ou je hurle, dit-elle brusquement, je ne suis pas prête c'est tout.

Frank lança un timide regard à Denise qui se trouvait tout près de lui.

-Nous te rejoindrons vite, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-elle à son époux.

-Très bien, lui sourit et l'embrassa avant qu'il ne s'adresse à la jeune fille de l'autre côté de la porte.

-J'y vais Abby tu me rejoindras avec Denise, mais dépêche toi s'il te plait.

-Ok, salut, lança la voix de la jeune prit ses affaires et quitta la maison.

Denise quant à elle rejoignit Abby dans sa chambre pour l'aider à se terminer de se préparer. Elle la trouva coiffée, maquillée, habillée et chaussée, tout ce qui lui manquait était la confiance en elle.

Frank se trouvait à la réception depuis une trentaine de minutes déjà. Il sentait la tension monter au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Il avait besoin d'avoir Denise à ses côtés, comme toujours dans ces cas là. Il se trouvait un verre à la main, un peu à l'écart, car Michael était allé saluer un officier. Le soldat de première classe David Edwards se dirigea vers lui, mais se figea sur place dès lors que son regard se posa vers l'entrée. Frank suivit son mouvement et sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant qui se tenait là. Abby et Denise, toutes deux en robe de soirée. Celle de sa nièce était noire et se finissait légèrement au-dessus de ses genoux. Alors que celle de Denise était longue et pourpre. Son épouse avait les cheveux détachés, et ceux de Abby étaient montés en un chignon parfait. Elle ne portait plus tous ses bijoux autour du cou et des poignets, simplement un bracelet fin et un pendentif. Deux goutes de nacres se balançaient à ses oreilles où avait disparues toutes les autres boucles en métal. Perchée sur ses hauts talons, elle était à peine plus petite que Denise. Elles souriaient toutes les deux à Claudia Joy qui les avaient accueillies. Tout le monde remarquait Abby, mais cette fois-ci une bouffée de fierté gagnait le cœur du Lieutenant-colonel.

-Woaw, murmura le jeune homme à côté de lui.

Frank se tourna violement vers lui et lui lança un regard noir. Il déglutit péniblement et baissa les yeux.

-Euhh, excusez-moi Monsieur, bredouilla-t-il avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

Frank lui accorda un dernier regard avant de se concentrer sur les deux personnes qui s'avançaient doucement vers lui. Il leur gratifia de son plus beau sourire. Denise déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et Abby en fit de même sur sa joue.

-J'ai beaucoup de chance ce soir, dit-il en souriant, je dois être accompagné des deux plus jolies filles de la base. Ils rirent tous les trois et Denise lui prit tendrement la main.

-Comment trouves-tu Abby? Demanda-t-elle à son époux.

-Superbe, répondit aussitôt Frank, je comprends que tu as mis beaucoup de temps pour te préparer, tu as même coloré tes cheveux.-J'ai l'air d'être déguisée, avoue-le, grimaça Abby.

-Oh non, tu es parfaite, crois-moi. Et je doute être le seul de cet avis ce soir.

Abby sourit timidement et regarda ses pieds alors que son oncle et sa tante échangèrent un tendre regard. Puis, Frank reprit la parole en s'éloignant.

-Je dois voir Michael une minute, je vous rejoins à table toutes les deux.

-Ca marche, répondit Denise avant de l'embrasser.

-A plus tard, répondit Abby alors qu'il s'éloignait. Elles restèrent toutes les deux l'une à côté de l'autre en silence quelques secondes avant que Abby finisse par prendre la parole.

-Je fais quoi maintenant?

-Allons voir où nous sommes placées.

-Ouais.

-Avant, ajouta Denise en tendant la main, ton chewing-gum -ci soupira, mit deux doigts dans sa bouche, le sortit et le posa dans la main de sa tante avant de traverser la pièce.

Denise fit une grimace alors que Claudia Joy arrivait à sa hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Se risqua sa meilleure amie.-Le chewing-gum de ma nièce, soupira Denise en la Joy grimaça.

-Tu veux une serviette?

-S'il te plait, murmura Denise en souriant timidement.

Son amie s'exécuta et elles rejoignirent les tables en discutant.

-Abby est transformée ce soir, murmura Claudia Joy.

-Il n'y a pas que ce soir, répondit Denise, elle a été correcte et agréable depuis sa fugue il y a deux semaines. Elle avait besoin de comprendre qu'on tenait à elle.

-Tu as du nouveau pour ses parents et sa décision de rester ou de rentrer?

Denise sourit largement en regardant un instant la jeune fille prendre place à table.

-Ne le dis à personne mais, elle reste avec nous. Du moins, elle m'a donné sa réponse aujourd'hui et elle va l'annoncer à Frank ce soir.

-Denise, c'est une excellente nouvelle, lança Claudia Joy folle de joie.

-J'espère juste que la procédure se passera au mieux et que ses parents acceptent de nous la laisser.

-C'est encore une autre histoire. Mais je ne me fais pas de souci.

-Je m'en fais un peu, ajouta Denise en souriant timidement.

-C'est normal, tu t'en fais toujours, rétorqua Claudia Joy en riant.

Elles échangèrent encore un regard et rejoignirent la table à leur tour. Michael et Frank en firent de même et ils dînèrent tranquillement. Alors que le dîner touchait à sa fin, les couples commencèrent à évoluer sur la piste de danse. Michael invita Claudia Joy et Frank en fit de même avec Denise. Abby échangea quelques mots avec le couple assit à table avec eux avant que son oncle et sa tante ne reviennent déjà. Denise s'assit et Frank tendit la main à Abby.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse mademoiselle?

-Sérieux?

-La réponse serait plutôt, oui ou non.

-Oui, répondit Abby en souriant largement.

Elle lui prit la main se leva à son tour. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la piste sous le regard tendre de Denise. Ils se placèrent face à face en souriant. Abby posa sa main sur l'épaule de son oncle alors qu'il plaça la sienne dans son dos. Ils montèrent les mains qu'ils avaient liées et commencèrent à bouger doucement au rythme de la musique.

-Mais dis-moi Abby, tu sais danser.

-Denise m'a appris cette après-midi au cas où je devrais danser ce soir.

Frank sourit tendrement mais ne répondit pas. Il se passa plusieurs minutes où ils évoluèrent sur la piste en silence. Puis, alors que le Lieutenant-colonel voulut reprendre place, Abby l'avait retenu par le bras.

-Attends, il faut que je te dise un truc important, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Quoi? Grommela Frank.

-C'est quelque chose que je devais te dire depuis quelque temps, mais je voulais le faire ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Abby? Insista son oncle en lui levant doucement le menton et en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

-Tu sais tu as dis que si je voulais rester avec vous à Fort Marshall, il faudrait que j'obéisse à certaines règles et aussi que je devais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Oui, acquiesça Frank sans bouger.

-J'ai…j'ai pris ma décision, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Je t'écoute, murmura Frank en sentant sa gorge se nouer.

-Je veux rester avec vous, lâcha Abby dans un souffle, je l'ai dis à Denise aujourd'hui et elle semblait contente.

-Elle l'est sans aucun doute.

-Et toi? Grimaça ne répondit pas mais il sourit largement.

Il fit un pas vers sa nièce avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Quoiqu'un peu surprise par cet élan inhabituel de la part de son oncle, la jeune fille se laissa aller dans cette tende étreinte. Frank déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Je suis heureux que tu aies fait ce choix Abby, murmura-t-il au-dessus de son oreille.

-Bon alors, il va falloir que je sois la fille parfaite maintenant.

-Tu n'as pas à être parfaite, restes comme tu es. Tu es une fille très sourit largement et resserra ses bras autour du cou de son oncle.

Plus loin se trouvait Denise qui les regardait en souriant alors que la salle ne semblait pas calme pour autant, ils étaient comme dans une bulle. Frank et Abby se séparèrent enfin, mais au lieu d'aller s'asseoir comme le Lieutenant-colonel l'avait prévu dans un premier temps, il entraîna la jeune femme sur la piste à nouveau. Il la fit tournoyer plusieurs fois avant de la ramener contre lui de temps à autres en riant tous les deux. Et lorsqu'ils sentirent qu'ils étaient essoufflés, à la fin d'une autre chanson, ils rejoignirent Denise à nouveau pour continuer la soirée plus au calme. Abby les laissa discuter d'un quelconque Général et de son épouse en visite sur la base avec Michael et Claudia Joy et elle se dirigea vers le buffet des desserts. Par chance, la fille des Holden n'était pas là ce soir là, elle ne risquerait donc pas de commettre une faute comme celle qu'elle avait fait des mois plus tôt. Elle ne se serait pas risquée à en commettre une telle à présent que tout s'était arrangé avec son oncle et sa tante. Elle prit une petite assiette sur une pile et regarda avec intérêt et gourmandise les desserts qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Un jeune homme se positionna à côté d'elle et en fit de même. Elle l'entendit étouffer un éclat de rire et leva les yeux vers lui aussitôt.

-Pourquoi riez-vous? Rétorqua-t-elle. -Pour rien, je me demandais juste quand est-ce que vous comptiez choisir un dessert.

-Ils ont l'air très bons, j'ai un peu de mal à choisir.

-La tarte à la fraise est très bonne.

Abby regarda le jeune soldat un moment en silence avant qu'il n'en fasse de même.

-Vous allez bien mademoiselle?

-Je vous connais, vous me dites quelque rit avant de lui sourire tendrement.

-Soldat de première classe David Edwards, je vous ai rencontré au bureau de votre oncle un jour et vous m'avez bousculé.

-C'est vous qui m'êtes rentré dedans.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on écoute aux portes.

-Parce que vous écoutez aux portes?

-C'est vous qui le faites.

-Mmh, vous disiez que la tarte à la fraise est bonne? Lança Abby en regardant le buffet une nouvelle fois.

Le jeune homme sourit et ils se servirent tous les deux. Une fois fait, ils s'éloignèrent du buffet.

-Dites-moi, commença Abby, ça vous dirait de m'inviter à danser?

-Je vous demande pardon?

-C'est plus galant si c'est le garçon qui invite, mais étant donné que vous ne semblez pas décidé à le faire, je vous soumets l'idée.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas que je ne voudrais pas vous inviter.

-Je ne vous demande pas de sortir avec moi, rétorqua Abby, juste danser, de toute manière la semaine prochaine, vous m'aurez oublié.

-Le problème n'est pas là.-Il est où le problème alors? Vous avez deux pieds gauches?

-Non, mais vous êtes la nièce de mon supérieur direct et je n'ai pas le droit de vous fréquenter.

-C'est lui qui vous l'a interdit? Il n'est pas aussi méchant, cruel, dur et impartial que vous le croyez vous savez.

-Il y a certaines règles que nous nous devons de respecter si nous ne voulons pas nuire à notre propre carrière.

-Et vous êtes ambitieux, j'ai compris le truc, ne vous fatiguez pas, lança Abby, bonne soirée dans ce cas et merci pour la tarte à la fraise, je verrais si elle est bonne.

-Je vous en prie, répondit le soldat en en fit de même et rejoignit la table pour y manger son dessert.

La soirée se termina tard et Denise, Frank et Abby rentrèrent tard et exténués. Mais ce soir sur la base de Fort Marshall une nouvelle famille se construisait. Abby n'était pas encore considérée aux yeux de tous et surtout de la loi comme étant « leur fille » mais dans le cœur de chacun elle l'était, depuis longtemps. Et ce soir là, plus que tout autre.

Ce samedi était particulier pour toute la petite troupe. L'un des membres avait son anniversaire. Pamela soufflait un nombre, inconnu, de bougies. Et ils avaient prévu de fêter ça tranquillement tous ensemble au Hump Bar. Abby et Emmalin avaient été réquisitionnées pour donner un coup de main. Il avait fallut une longue discussion entre Denise et Abby et Claudia Joy et Emmalin pour qu'elles consentent, tant bien que mal, à travailler ensembles pendant une après-midi, sans se battre. Elles les avaient donc laissées avec Roxy et elles étaient allées faire quelques courses en attendant. Le bar étant encore fermé, la maîtresse des lieux se chargeait de faire un peu de rangement dans la réserve pendant que les deux adolescentes s'occupaient de la décoration du coin de la salle où Pamela fêterait son anniversaire. Emmalin avait allumée plusieurs bougies disposées un peu partout et elle descendait de l'escabeau, admirant la banderole qu'elle venait d'accrocher.

-Ca ne va pas tenir, grommela Abby un peu plus loin.

-Ca tient là, rétorqua Emmalin sans la regarder.

-Ouais, on en reparlera dans dix minutes quand ça va tomber et que tu vas cramer le bar. Ton scotch est mal mis et pas assez fort pour que ça tienne.

-De quoi tu te mêle, lança Emmalin en se retournant.

-J'ai peut être pas envie de mourir dans un incendie à cause de la négligence d'une gourde, répondit aussitôt Abby.

-Tu peux répéter ce que tu as dit?

-Pourquoi, t'es pas assez intelligente pour comprendre la première fois, c'est ça?

-Tu as de la chance que j'ai promis de ne pas t'étrangler, sinon tu ne serais déjà plus en vie et ce ne sera pas à cause d'un incendie.

-Ben voyons, heureusement que tu écoute ta maman princesse, lança Abby en lui tournant le dos.

-LES FILLES ! Hurla Roxy plus loin. Vous avez fini ou je dois m'en mêler et je vous préviens, ça risque de devenir un film d'horreur et ni ta tante Abby, ni ta mère Emmalin ne pourront vous identifier à la morgue.

-C'est bon, répondit Abby, message reç prit la serpillère et le sceau d'eau savonneuse et alla nettoyer plus loin.

-C'est ça, va nettoyer Cendrillon, murmura Emmalin pour elle-même mais assez fort pour qu'Abby l'entende tout de même.

Et bien qu'elle bouillonnait intérieurement, elle ne répondit pas et s'éloigna doucement. Il se passa de nombreuses minutes passées en silence, chacune à ses occupations. Abby revint dans le secteur où se trouvait Emmalin. L'une admirait son travail de décoration et l'autre finissait de rendre les derniers centimètres de carrelage étincelant lorsqu'elles se rentrèrent dedans. Emmalin vacilla et trébucha sur le sceau avant de tomber sur le sol. Abby ne pu s'empêcher de rire alors que la jeune fille lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu l'as fait exprès?

-Non, mais j'aurais bien voulu en avoir l'idée.

-Tu parle, lança Emmalin en se levant, je suis sûre que tu l'as fais exprès.

-Traites-moi de menteuse, je te dirais rien.

-Tu es déjà une alcoolique, alors tu dois être une menteuse aussi.

-Redis un peu ça, grommela Abby en s'approchant d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas assez intelligente pour comprendre la première fois? Tu comptes faire quoi? Me casser la figure?

-Ca t'arrangerai peut être le portrait, murmura Abby.

-Ben voyons, vas-y alors ne te gêne pas, ça prouvera ce que je pense depuis longtemps déjà.

-Que moi je ne suis pas une fille à papa et maman c'est ça? Lança Abby en riant.

-J'intéresse les miens au moins contrairement à d'autres.

Abby allait répondre quelque chose lorsque la banderole qu'avait accrochée Emmalin se décrocha et tomba directement sur les bougies qui se trouvaient en-dessous. Elle s'enflamma à une vitesse fulgurante. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter vers le bar pour y trouver quelque chose afin d'éteindre les flammes qui gagnaient la table. Elles cognèrent une autre table sur laquelle se trouvaient des bouteilles et une pancarte « Ne pas toucher ou vous devrez affronter ma colère ». Des bouteilles se brisèrent et enflammèrent plus rapidement la banderole pour emmener les flammes jusqu'au plafond.

-Il faut appeler les pompiers et sortir Roxy de la réserve, cria Emmalin prise de panique.

-T'es folle ou quoi?

-Tu préfère avoir une mort sur la conscience?

Abby lui lança un regard noir avant de se saisir du sceau d'eau qu'elle leva péniblement devant sa poitrine.

-Viens m'aider princesse.

-C'est toi la dingue, lança Emmalin en attrapant le sceau par l'autre côté.

A deux, elles le levèrent plus haut et vidèrent son contenu sur le feu qui se calma subitement. Des flammes persistaient cependant, et elles furent finalement éradiquées par la mousse de l'extincteur que tenait Roxy. Elle fit mouche à plusieurs reprises afin que toute étincelle et flamme, ne soit plus possible. Les deux jeunes filles posèrent le sceau au sol et attendirent que la colère n'éclate. Et celle-ci ne tarda pas. Elles ne purent que baisser les yeux devant le regard fou de rage d'une Roxy rouge de colère.

-NON, MAIS VOUS ETES DINGUES OU QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE ?Emmalin et Abby restèrent silencieuses et immobiles et Roxy reprit, toujours en colère mais en n'hurlant plus.

-Vous avez faillit faire flamber tout le bar, mon portefeuille par la même occasion. Vous savez a quel point j'en ai bavé pour le garder? Il suffit que je demande de l'aide à deux gamines qui ne se supportent pas, pour que tout parte en fumée. Alors j'attends vos explications. Parce que vous avez intérêt à en avoir de bonnes.

-C'est important? Demanda timidement Abby sans la regarder pour autant.

-Tu te fous de moi Abby?

-Non, je me disais que l'essentiel c'est que, finalement, il n'y a pas de mort.

-De mort? Heureusement qu'il n'y en a pas. Ca aurait pu être grave, vous vous rendez compte? Et puis, pour le mort, je ne parlerais pas trop vite à ta place, ajouta Roxy en regardant Abby droit dans les yeux, si ta tante ne me donne pas une très bonne raison pour te garder en vie, je crois que je ne résisterais pas à l'envie de t'étrangler.

-Je sais, soupira la jeune fille, je suis désolée.

-Tu devrais mettre tes excuses sur un enregistrement, murmura Roxy.

-Qu'est ce que nous pouvons faire pour arranger les choses? Demanda enfin Emmalin.-Me nettoyer ce carnage et le prix du matériel sera déduit de ta paie Abby, si je ne te vire pas.

-Aucune chance pour que tu garde tout ça pour toi? Demanda Abby.

-Je vais avoir du mal à cacher les traces aux clients et à toute personne entrant ici. Et de toute manière je ne compte pas te sauver la mise en face de ta tante.

-Ouais, je m'en doutais, tu es responsable, tu paie, j'ai compris, grommela Abby.-

Alors au boulot toutes les deux, nettoyez ce carnage et que je ne vous entende pas prononcer une seule insulte ou c'est un coup de pied aux fesses, c'est clair ?

-Oui, disent-elles à l'unisson.

Elles échangèrent cependant un regard noir alors que Roxy continuait de marmonner dans sa barbe tout en s'éloignant. Les muscles se détendirent doucement et elles respirèrent enfin toutes les deux.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas, commença Emmalin.

-La ferme, coupa Abby, on va éviter que je me fasse virer si tu veux bien, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner pour chercher un sac plastic et y mettre ce qui avait brûlé.

Les deux jeune filles étaient à la tâche depuis un long moment déjà lorsque Denise et Claudia Joy entrèrent dans le bar à nouveau. Elles furent surprises d'y voir une partie de la pièce noire de suie. La décoration qu'avait préparée Emmalin n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres déjà débarrassé dans un grand sac plastic. Elles furent accueillies par Roxy avant de s'approcher des deux jeunes filles d'un même pas. -Tu n'as rien? Demanda Claudia Joy en passant la main dans la nuque de sa fille.

-Non, maman ça va, grommela celle-ci.

-Abby, ça va? Lança Denise tout aussi tendrement à la jeune fille.

-Ca va, mes cheveux ont prit un coup, mais c'est en prit quelques uns entre ses doigts et soupira.

-Nous couperons les pointes et ça ira, l'essentiel c'est que vous n'ayez rien toutes les deux.

-Roxy a faillit nous étrangler, murmura Abby, j'ai crû qu'elle était devenu une furie comme dans la série Hercule, ou un vampire de Twilight. C'était dingue.

-Roxy t'entends, cria celle-ci plus loin, et je crois que j'ai le droit d'être folle de rage contre vous deux, non?

-Elle a raison, répondit Claudia Joy.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda et Abby échangèrent un regard et la première prit la parole.-Une banderole s'est décrochée et a enflammé les bougies qu'on avait mises en-dessous.

-On a tapé dans la table en voulant chercher de l'eau, poursuivit Abby, et les bouteilles d'alcool se sont brisées et elles ont alimenté le feu. C'est tout.

-C'est tout? Lança Roxy. Vous avez oubliés de mentionner que vous vous adressez la parole comme des marchands de poissons. Quand vous vous parlez, bien sûr.

-On est pas amies, grommela Abby.-Ok, mais ne détruisez pas mon bar pour ça. C'est à cause de vos disputes que tout a commencé.

Elles restèrent silencieuses et Claudia Joy ainsi que Denise échangèrent un regard. -Vous allez terminer de nettoyer tout ça, lança Claudia Joy, Denise et moi nous allons préparer autre chose avec les moyens du bord, il est trop tard de toute façon pour repartir.

-Nous sommes juste à coté les filles, ajouta Denise, alors pas de dispute sinon ça risque de vous coûter plus cher encore.

-Pour commencer, ton argent de poche du mois Emmalin, dit sa mère en la regardant, ça permettra de réparer les dégâts.

-La moitié de ton salaire deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent en silence, bien trop intimidées par les trois femmes qui leur faisaient face. Celles-ci s'éloignèrent et Abby et Emmalin soupirèrent.

-Ca aurait pu être pire, grommela Abby.

-Mille fois pire, ajouta Emmalin.-Ouais, mais tu ne connais pas mon oncle. Ca risque de barder ce soir.

-Tu connais pas mon père. L'ambiance ne va pas être meilleure chez les Holden.

-Tu as ta mère pour arrondir les angles au moins, répondit Abby

.-Ta tante doit pas mal te défendre aussi, je suis sûre.

-Elle est plutôt cool dans son genre. Ma mère n'est pas comme ça.

-Mouais, c'est parce que tu ne vis pas avec Denise. Tu ne t'entends pas toujours avec ta mère, c'est normal. Pour ta tante, c'est différent.

Abby fit une grimace et prit la serpillère qui se trouvait plus loin avant de se mettre à genoux au sol et de nettoyer la partie calcinée. Emmalin s'éloigna et elle en fit de même en silence. Plus loin, Claudia Joy, Denise et Roxy s'attelaient à la tâche. Cinq minutes plus tard, Roland entra dans le bar avec, à son bras, Sarah Elizabeth.

-Woaw, nouvelle déco? Lança-t-il en lançant un regard au fond de la pièce.

-Troisième guerre mondiale, grommela Roxy, dis-moi franchement on sent encore l'odeur de fumée en entrant?

-Franchement? C'est mieux que d' le frappa avec un torchon et il rit.

-Je plaisante.

-C'est mieux pour toi, lança Denise, Roxy n'est pas d'humeur je crois.

-Les responsables sont Abby et Emmalin, ajouta Claudia Joy.

Elles ont eu quelques différents et apparemment elles n'ont pas fait attention à ce qu'elles faisaient. La banderole qu'elles avaient accroché est tombée et elle a mit le feu au bar de notre très chère amie.

-Garderas-tu ton employée catastrophe? Demanda Roland à son amie.

-Malheureusement je crois qu'elle n'a pas le choix, dit Claudia Joy en riant, elle doit payer ses dégâts.

-Eh, s'exclama Denise, ne vous gênez pas surtout.

Emmalin était avec Abby, ne faites pas porter le chapeau à ma nièce.

-Tu dois avouer qu'Abby est plus disposée à faire des bêtises pareilles plutôt qu'Emmalin.

-Dois-je te rappeler que ta fille n'est pas un ange Claudia Joy? S'exclama Denise blessée.

-On en est à la combientième guerre mondiale là Roxy ? Murmura Roland à son amie.

-Toujours la même, soupira Roxy, mais tu devrais t'excuser pour apaiser la situation, sinon mon bar ne le supportera peut être pas.

-Tu plaisantes? Lança Claudia Joy toujours en conversation avec Denise.

-Abby a changé et tu ne veux pas le reconnaître, rétorqua Denise.

-Mesdames, s'interposa Roland, calmez-vous. Je ne voulais pas te vexer Denise et je ne voulais pas que vous vous disputiez toutes les deux. Excuse-moi d'avoir dit ça sur ta nièce, c'était malvenu de ma part.

-Bien, acquiesça Denise, reconnais-tu toi aussi Claudia Joy, que c'était le cas? Elle soupira et prit une grande inspiration.

-Peut être oui, mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dis.

-Ca me va, je maintiens ce que j'ai dis moi aussi, répondit aussitôt son amie. Elles se lancèrent un regard noir mais ne prononcèrent plus un seul mot. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Pamela entra.

-Salut, lança-t-elle, ça va? Roxy se retourna aussitôt et lui sourit timidement.

-Joyeux anniversaire.

-C'est censé être une fête? On dirait un enterrement, mais merci.

Denise et Claudia Joy se tournèrent doucement vers elle pour la regarder enfin. Pamela leur sourit largement mais n'ajouta rien pour autant.

-Et avant que tu ne te pose la question; non ce n'est pas une nouvelle déco trash, grommela Roxy.

-Oh, explosion nucléaire?

-La ferme, murmura Roland, il vaudrait mieux pour toi, crois-moi.

-Ok, mais tu m'expliqueras, répondit-elle sur le même n'eu pas le temps de répondre que des rires éclatèrent plus loin.

Toutes les personnes présentent se tournèrent vers leur origine. Ils furent tous surpris de voir qu'Emmalin et Abby riaient toutes les deux en faisant disparaître les dernières traces d'incendie. Il ne resterait plus qu'à sortir la table et les chaises calcinées et passer un coup de peinture au plafond et il n'y paraîtrait plus rien. Les jeunes filles quant à elles semblaient avoir déjà oublié l'incident, les mots échangés et la rancœur qu'elles avaient l'une envers l'autre depuis leur rencontre. Tout cela semblait comme avoir fondu telle neige au soleil. Pourtant, il faudrait quelques minutes à Claudia Joy et Denise pour oublier les mots qu'elles avaient échangé toutes les deux en défendant la nièce et la fille.

_Le week-end suivant._

Emmalin et Abby avaient quitté la base pour une sortie en ville toutes les deux. Après l'incident du bar, elles étaient devenues, à ne pas dire inséparables, mais complices, presque amies. Elles avaient été étonnées de constater que la punition n'avait pas été alourdie par Frank et Michael. Denise et Claudia Joy étaient rentrées de la petite fête avec une mine renfrognée et elles avaient préférées toutes les deux passer le voile sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Leurs époux avaient seulement compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qui les avait fait se disputer, mais ils n'avaient pas osé en demander davantage, et les jeunes filles, ne parlèrent pas pour autant. Elles avaient eu l'autorisation de sortir en ville ensemble, après avoir entièrement remit en ordre le bar de Roxy. Frank faisait confiance à Abby, il l'emmenait même faire de courtes balades en moto de temps en temps. Elle avait bien changé, ils devaient l'admettre, la jeune fille ressemblait enfin à celle qu'ils avaient toujours connue, même si elle ne s'était pas encore ouverte sur ce qu'il s'était passé des mois plus tôt. Elle ne parlait pas de sa grossesse et de sa fausse couche et ni son oncle, ni sa tante, ne la poussait à le faire. Ils attendaient le moment où elle voudrait leur en parler de sa propre initiative. Denise avait pensé la faire voir par Roland, qui avait été d'un grand secours à Jeremy, mais elle s'était ravisée. Elle avait fait la promesse de n'en parler à personne, et pour rien au monde elle n'avait voulu perdre Abby pour ne pas avoir tenu parole et avoir voulu l'aider plus qu'elle ne le demandait. Ainsi ils l'avaient laissé prendre un peu de liberté, mais toujours soigneusement dosée et cadrée pour qu'elle respecte les règles qu'ils avaient imposé. La jeune fille avait le droit de sortir de temps en temps, seulement en journée et avec des personnes qu'ils avaient rencontré auparavant. Ils n'avaient donc posé aucune réserve à la voir sortir de la base avec Emmalin. Denise se réjouissait même de sa toute nouvelle disposition avec la fille de son amie. Les deux nouvelles copines se promenaient dans une rue commerçante et s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine d'une boutique de vêtements.

-Cette robe est trop belle, s'exclama Abby en regardant la vitrine avec intérêt.

-Oui, mais le prix me donne le vertige, ajouta Emmalin en faisant les gros yeux.

-Mmh, grommela Abby, j'en ai porté à ce prix là des tas de fois et j'ai vite oublié le prix.

-Tes parents te paient tout ce que tu veux? Tu as de la chance.

-Non, pas tant que ça, répondit Abby en haussant les épaules, c'était pour que je les laisse tranquille la plupart du temps. Et ça ne m'empêchais pas de prendre ce que je voulais en magasin sans le payer.

-Tu veux dire, du vol?

-Je suis plutôt douée, répondit Abby en souriant largement, mais je n'ai plus besoin maintenant.

-Tu n'en avais pas besoin avant non plus.

-Ouais, enfin, je me comprends. Je n'ai pas envie de mettre en colère mon oncle ou ma tante, alors que mes parents, je m'en contrefichais totalement. Au moins ils savaient que j'existais.

-Ils ne disent rien parce que tu es ici?

-Ils sont débarrassés, et j'espère qu'ils croient que j'en fais baver à mon oncle, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux avant.

-Tu vas rester vivre ici ?

-J'espère, soupira Abby en regardant la robe une dernière fois, mon oncle a téléphoné à ma mère hier soir. Il était furieux, heureusement que Denise était là sinon je crois que le téléphone serait passé par la fenêtre, finit-elle en riant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Je n'ai pas tout entendu je suis restée dans la chambre, mais il lui a dit que nous viendrons tous les deux le week-end prochain. Il lui a dit qu'ils devaient avoir une sérieuse conversation ensemble, entre frère et sœur, et qu'ensuite, il devrait voir mon père aussi pour lui parler de moi.

-Ta tante ne vient pas? Lança Emmalin en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai cru comprendre que non, grimaça Abby, et ça me gène un peu. Mon oncle est plus calme quand elle est là et je n'ai pas envie que mes parents croient qu'elle s'en contrefiche, surtout si on vient leur demander de leur donner ma garde.

-Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas alors?

-Aucune idée. Elle est peut être de garde, je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne lui as pas demandé?

-Je n'étais pas censée écouter aux portes.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle sait que tu l'as fait, lança Emmalin en en fit de même.

-J'en suis certaine.

-Alors demande le lui, tu verras ce qu'elle te répond.

-Mmh, grommela Abby, je verrais. Bon, on se la fait cette robe? Dit-elle sur un ton plus gai en la regardant à nouveau.

-Tu veux la voler? Je crois que c'est le meilleur moyen pour que ton oncle et ta tante te laisse à tes parents si tu veux mon avis.

-Je ne vole plus très chère, répondit Abby en souriant largement, j'ai sortit une carte de crédit de son sac en souriant encore plus largement.

-J'ai un plafond, précisa-t-elle, si je dépasse, ma tante m'étrangle mais cette robe à elle toute seule est légèrement moins élevée. Denise sait que j'aime les habits hauts de gammes.

-On vient à peine de commencer les boutiques.-Je ne m'achèterais plus rien après. Ce n'est pas grave.

-C'est toi qui vois, soupira Emmalin.

-Suis-moi, lança Abby avant d'entrer dans la boutique, je vais te faire jouer mon jeu préféré.

-C'est pas le basket? -C'est un truc de filles, tu vas aimer ça va te changer du hockey.

-Je ne suis pas une poupée Barbie.

-Je sais princesse, répondit Abby en riant, mais tu vas aimer, je suis sûre.

Elles firent des essayages en nombre, riant et défilant, puis, Abby paya la robe qu'elle avait vue dans la vitrine et elle poursuivirent leur balade dans les rues ensoleillées de Charleston.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmalin ramena Abby sur la base et la déposa devant la maison de son oncle et de sa tante avant de rentrer chez elle. La voiture démarra et la jeune fille entra quelques secondes plus tard.

-Je suis là, lança-t-elle en entrant dans le sortit des cookies du four et lui sourit tendrement.

-Ca été cette balade en ville? Demanda-t-elle en posant le plat fumant devant elle.

-Oui, pas mal, répondit Abby en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de sa tante.

-J'ai fais des cookies, je me sentais d'humeur gourmande, lança Denise en souriant largement, mais interdiction de toucher, ils sont brûlants.

-Tiens, ta carte de crédit, murmura Abby en fouillant dans son sac avant de la poser sur le meuble.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui te plaisait? Sans avoir vidé mon compte en banque j'entends.

-Oui, une robe assez sympa.

La jeune fille la sortit du sac et Denise fit le tour du meuble pour la prendre et la regarder sous toutes les coutures.

-Elle est très jolie en effet, elle regarda l'étiquette et fit les gros yeux.

-J'ai pas dépassé ce que tu m'as dis, se justifia aussitôt l'adolescente.

-Non, c'est vrai, admit Denise.

-J'ai juste acheté ça, ne t'inquiète pas et je n'ai rien volé.

-Je suis ravie de l'entendre, répondit Denise en lui rendant la robe, je n'aurais pas été si généreuse cette fois-ci avec toi.

Abby grimaça et plongea sa main vers le plat de cookies. Elle en prit un et l'amena aussitôt à sa bouche. Mais à peine une seconde plus tard, elle le recracha dans sa main.

-Je t'ai dis que c'était chaud, dit Denise avec calme, un jour viendra ou j'espère que tu m'écouteras.

-Désolée, grommela Abby.

Denise secoua la tête et se remit derrière ses fourneaux, s'afférant ainsi à ranger ce qu'elle avait utilisé. Abby resta silencieuse, mangeant doucement et précautionneusement le biscuit. Lorsque Denise se retourna, elle fut surprise de voir la jeune fille perdue dans ses pensées. Elle la regarda un petit moment avant de prendre la parole.

-Quelque chose te tracasse Abby? Demanda-t-elle -ci leva les yeux vers elle et les baissa aussitôt.

-Je me demandais un truc.

-Quoi?

-Si tonton va parler de ma fausse couche à maman. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle sache. C'est quelque chose de personnel, tu vois le genre?

Denise fit le tour du plan de travail et s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle avant de répondre

.-C'est ta mère Abby

.-Je sais, c'est ça le problème. Je la connais, elle va devenir hystérique. Et, je n'ai pas envie qu'à cause de ça, elle m'interdise de venir vivre avec vous. Je flippe tata.

-Je pense que c'est normal que tu aies un peu peur de la réaction de ta mère. On est toutes pareilles tu sais.

-Non, tu n'es pas pareille, toi.

-Demande à Jeremy, lança Denise en riant. Abby ne répondit pas et Denise passa la main dans son dos.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que se sera un moment dur à passer, pour toi, ton oncle et tes parents. Mais tu sais que tu peux encore changer d'avis, si tu veux retourner vivre chez eux, tu le peux encore.

-Non, je ne changerais pas d'avis, je veux rester ici. C'est juste que j'ai peur qu'ils m'en empêchent et qu'ils soient tristes et en colère. Je n'ai pas envie que maman s'acharne sur tonton.

-C'est entre eux tout ça, ton oncle est plutôt coriace tu sais, il n'est pas en sucre, je suis certaine qu'il s'en sortira.

-Mais ce sera quand même de ma faute. Denise plaça une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille derrière son oreille et Abby soupira profondément.-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, dit-elle avant de mettre son front contre la surface lisse de la table.

-Il faut que tu prennes tes propres décisions, mais saches que, quelles qu'elles soient, ni ton oncle, ni moi ne t'en voudrons. Je ne peux pas me prononcer pour tes parents, je ne les connais que très peu, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Ouais, grommela Abby, toujours la tête enfouie dans ses bras, n'empêche maman va me demander pourquoi. Je le sens, dit-elle en se redressant.

-Alors dis-le lui, peut être est-ce la meilleure chose à faire.

-Je ne peux pas, murmura Abby.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne suis pas courageuse moi, je me défile mieux que personne. Je dois avoir un don pour ce genre de trucs.

-Tu plaisante? Tu n'es pas courageuse? Ne me fais pas croire ça Abby, lança Denise en riant, te rends-tu compte que tu as fais le mur à plusieurs reprises? Que tu as tenté de rentrer dans cette base sans autorisation? Que tu as traversé des états toute seule pour venir ici?

-Et je ne peux pas dire à mes parents toutes les bêtises que j'ai faites.

-Ce n'est pas un manque de courage ça, ça s'appelle des remords.

-Tu crois? Grimaça la jeune fille.-J'en suis certaine. C'est même plutôt bien, ça te prouve que tu es une fille bien.

-Ouais, ça me fait de belles jambes. -Sois en fière. Tu verras même si le moment va être très compliqué à gérer, il passera.

-J'y arriverais pas et tonton non plus. Il va perdre son calme, maman se sera la même chose, papa osera à peine parler et moi je vais m'enfuir dans ma chambre.

-Je sais que se sera difficile pour ton oncle et ta mère.

-Viens avec, s'exclama subitement Abby, tonton sera plus calme et moi je sais que j'aurais une alliée de plus dans la place.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux.

-Pourquoi? Tu es de garde?

-Non, mais je pensais que tu voudrais le faire avec ton oncle.

-Oui, mais pas sans ma tante, répondit Abby en souriant.

-C'est vrai ça? Demanda Denise avec fierté en souriant largement.

-Oui, allez viens avec nous, s'il te plait.

-D'accord, mais je vais en parler à mon mari d'abords.

-Il dira oui tout de suite, tu verras. Il suffit que tu lui souries tendrement et que tu l'embrasse, un petit câlin ce soir au lit et le tour est joué.

-Non mais tu arrêtes oui? Gronda Denise, gênée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait? Soupira Frank dans l'entré deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il entra dans le salon.

Il sourit tendrement alors qu'il s'approchait d'elles.

-Mmmmh, ça sent bon.

-Des cookies, répondit Denise, mais n'y touche pas.

-Juste un, répondit Frank en le prenant alors que Denise levait les yeux au ciel, alors qu'as-tu fais mademoiselle?

-J'ai juste dis à tata comment faire pour que tu acceptes tout de sa part. Mais elle le sait déjà, je suis sûre.

-Oh, s' exclama Frank, et qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Un…Elle fut coupée par Denise posant la main sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

-Rien, dit-elle en souriant, on en parlera tous les deux plus rit de bon cœur, suivie de près par Denise qui se leva et rejoignit la cuisine à nouveau.

-Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'explications, murmura Frank en fronçant les sourcils.

-Plus tard chéri, murmura Denise avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, au fait, dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui à nouveau, je vous accompagne a Pittsburg le week-end prochain.

-Abby te l'as demandé? Répondit Frank en regardant sa nièce.

-Oui, dit-elle en souriant.-

Bien, ce sera notre premier week-end en famille alors.

-Ouais, grommela Abby, espérons que se soit pas le dernier.

-Mais non, tu verras, répondit Frank avant de déposer un baiser dans ses reprit un autre cookie sous le regard noir de Denise avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bains au pas de course sous la menace d'un torchon.

La semaine se passa aussi tranquillement que possible. Abby était de plus en plus sur les nerfs et ils le sentaient. Elle faisait quelques bêtises, pas très graves certes et intentionnellement, mais elle était plus maladroite et distraite qu'à l'habitude, comme à son arrivée à Fort Marshall. Frank, comme Denise savaient qu'elle angoissait à l'idée de rentrer chez elle et de se trouver face à ses parents. La jeune fille préparait son sac alors que Denise regarda dans la chambre en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as besoin de tout emmener juste pour un week-end?

-Non, grommela Abby, on ne sait jamais c'est tout.

-Tu as peur de la fin du monde? Lança-t-elle en riant.

-Je préférerais, répondit la jeune fille en la regardant enfin, tu vas me dire ça risque d'y ressembler chez les Lewis.

-Abby, soupira Denise en entrant.

-Non, ne dis rien s'il te plait, je sais ce qu'il va m'attendre et c'est pour ça que je préfère préparer toutes mes affaires. Je suis presque certaine de ne pas revenir ici.

Denise grimaça mais ne répondit pas. Abby lui lança un dernier regard avant de s'activer à ranger le reste de ses affaires dans ses sacs. Elle avait dû en acheter un second, car le premier avec lequel elle était venue était bien trop petit à présent. Denise la regarda un instant avant de quitter la pièce et de retrouver son époux dans la cuisine. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et elle prépara les sandwichs pour la route. Car ils avaient décidés de faire le voyage en voiture, profitant ainsi peut être un peu d'un week-end en famille. Frank avait jugé qu'il serait bon qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, car lui aussi ne savait pas s'il pourrait convaincre sa sœur et son beau frère. Ainsi, Denise était la seule qui montrait qu'elle était confiante et sereine, même si, elle devait bien se l'avouer, ce n'était peut être pas le cas. Ils terminèrent de tout préparer et se mirent en voiture. La route allait durer plusieurs heures, Denise envisageait de faire lâcher le volant à son époux, ce qu'elle doutait. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ils seraient arrivés environ onze heures plus tard à destination. Il faisait beau ce jour là, et Frank appréciait de rouler. Mais le silence était tout de même pesant dans la voiture. Le Lieutenant-colonel était perdu dans ses pensées, Abby avait la musique sur ses oreilles et Denise regardait dehors. La journée allait être longue. Au croisement à vingt minutes de la sortie Nord de la ville, Denise regarda la route qui s'éloignait vers l'Ouest, celle qu'ils prenaient lorsqu'ils allaient voir Jeremy. Elle eu soudain une idée, peut être pourrait-elle remonter le moral de tout le monde. Ils s'éloignèrent déjà du croisement lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

-Frank, si nous appelions l'institut où est Jeremy.

-Pourquoi?

-A notre retour de Pittsburg nous pourrions passer le voir.

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée? Murmura son époux.

-Pour qui ? Pour lui?

-Et pour toi, répondit aussitôt Frank.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mais disons que si Abby va vivre avec nous, il devra être au courant, non? Il ne restera plus longtemps.

-Nous n'y sommes pas encore, grommela Frank en regardant dans le rétroviseur si Abby avait entendu.

-Si tu n'y crois pas toi-même comment veux-tu convaincre Anny et James? Je t'ai connu plus combatif et déterminé, fais appel au Marine qui est en toi.

Ils rirent tous les deux et une fois calmé, Frank reprit la parole.

-Et que ferait le Marine en moi?

-Un plan d'attaque, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme, et ensuite il se battrait sans relâche.

Elle regardait le visage de son époux concentré sur sa route mais aussi sur ses paroles. Après quelques secondes passées dans le silence quasi absolu, il pinça un court instant les lèvres et lui répondit.

-Je crois que je peux faire ça, dit-il en souriant.

Denise lui sourit tendrement et posa sa main sur la sienne avant d'accrocher son regard quelques secondes.

-J'en étais persuadée, répondit Denise.

-Quand nous rentrerons de Pittsburg, nous passerons voir Jeremy pour lui annoncer que Abby vivra avec nous, dit-il sans quitter la route des yeux, je crois que cette bataille sera l'une des plus importante de ma vie, et je compte bien la gagner.

-Nous la gagnerons, ajouta Denise en le lui rendit et se concentra sur la route aussitôt.

Ils passèrent ainsi de longues autres minutes en silence mais d'une humeur plus joyeuse et plus confiante. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à plusieurs reprises sur la route. Grâce à sa bonne conduite, Abby avait gagné le droit de disposer d'un tout nouvel appareil photos numériques. Abby aimait beaucoup en faire, mais toutes ses autres acquisitions avaient terminés leur vie contre un mur où au fond d'un cours d'eau. Elle s'était jurée que celui-là aurait une longue vie, car il était un cadeau fait par amour et non pas par intérêt de la voir se trouver une occupation quelconque. Et elle se régalait à faire de nombreuses photos. Elle voulait avoir le plus de souvenirs possible de ses « longues vacances enrôlée dans l'armée». Même si Frank lui répétait sans cesse que si elle s'était trouvé dans les rangs, elle n'appellerait pas cela des vacances. Ce sur quoi Abby répondait, que tout bien réfléchi ça n'avait pas le moindre point commun avec des vacances, surtout dans les premiers temps. Mais qu'elle les avait tout de même beaucoup aimé, surtout une fois que les choses s'étaient arrangées entre eux. Après plusieurs escales pour se dégourdir les jambes, ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes de Pittsburg alors que le soleil filait déjà à l'horizon.

-On devrait trouver un restaurant, lança Abby en se mettant entre les deux sièges avant, je meurs de faim.

-Nous ne sommes pas attendus chez tes parents? Demanda Denise en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, répondit Frank, pas ce soir. Anny nous attends demain, nous irons à l'hôtel.

-Le Covington , dans le centre, ajouta Abby en souriant.

Denise les regarda tour à tour avant de prendre la parole.

-Vous avez organisé tout ça sans moi, soupira-t-elle.

-Ca te dérange? S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-Je me sens un peu inutile, murmura Denise.

-Mais non, répondit Abby avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, ça ne serait pas pareil sans toi tata, n'est-ce pas tonton?

-C'est certain, répondit celui-ci en souriant tendrement à son épouse qui le lui rendit aussitôt, tu n'as qu'à prendre ça comme des vacances chérie. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de te détendre autant que possible.

-Très bien, soupira Denise en se calant dans son siège.

-Si tu pouvais aussi empêcher maman de faire une crise quand on lui annoncera la nouvelle, ça pourrait être pas mal.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire, répondit Denise.

-T'inquiète, soupira Abby, tu feras ce qu'il faut.

Denise lui sourit tendrement avant que Frank n'interroge la jeune fille.

-A droite ou à gauche Abby?

-Gauche et après tu prends la vingt-troisième et à côté de la galerie d'art Pinkins tu tourne à droite. Après…

-Doucement, coupa Frank en riant doucement, dis-le moi au fur et à mesure, je ne connais pas la ville moi.

-Tu réponds ça à ton Super Général en mission? Dit Abby en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il n'y a pas de Super Général dans les Marines, dit-il en riant de plus belle, et même s'il y en avait ce ne serait pas pareil.

-Mmmh, murmura Abby, il n'y a que de Super Colonel c'est ça?

-Tu commence à comprendre, répondit se passa quelques minutes en silence avant que Frank ne sourit doucement et ne reprenne la parole.

-Tu m'as dis à gauche sur la vingt-troisième?

-Droite! Lancèrent Denise et Abby en cœur.

-Mais pas tout de suite, corrigea la jeune fille, sinon t'es bon pour refaire le tour et je ne vais pas tenir des heures sans manger.

-Déjà que tu as fini mon sandwich en plus des tiens, ajouta Denise en riant.

Abby ne répondit pas mais lui tira gentiment la langue. Ils exécutèrent les derniers mètres en voiture avant de se garer près d'un restaurant. Ils en descendirent et trouvèrent par chance une table de libre. Une fois le repas terminé, ils payèrent et rejoignirent l'hôtel où Frank avait réservé une chambre. Il y avait deux lits, l'un de chaque côté de la pièce. Après avoir choisit chacun le leur, Abby alla se changer dans la salle de bains juxtaposée alors que son oncle et sa tante échangèrent quelques mots quant aux évènements du lendemain. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce, se fut au tour de Denise d'aller se préparer.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à changer la réservation de la chambre après que ta tante nous aie dit qu'elle venait avec nous, murmura Frank se tenant devant leur lit.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change? Rétorqua Abby

.-La place, on va être à l'étroit dans cette rit et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Ben, tu as raison, plains toi seulement, lança-t-elle en riant, ça va faire plaisir à Denise si tu lui dit qu'elle prend trop de place.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste que deux chambres auraient été mieux.

Frank rit et se massa la nuque doucement. Abby haussa les épaules.

-Du moment que vous ne faites pas de bêtises dans cette chambre ce soir, je ne veux rien savoir moi. Frank ne répondit pas mais il s'empara d'un oreiller qu'il envoya à travers la pièce avant de finir sa course sur la tête de la jeune fille.

-Heeeyyy, râla Abby.

-Tu m'as cherché, avoua Frank en se retenant de sourire.

-Ouais et moi tu vas me trouver, rétorqua Abby en lui envoyant le coussin en retour, je ne compte pas me laisser faire.

-Très bien, répondit son oncle, la bataille est ouverte.

Un autre coussin vola à travers la pièce et très vite, les rires fusèrent aussi rapidement que les plûmes. Ils se frappaient avec acharnement avec leurs armes moelleuses alors que Denise les regardait du coin de l'œil.

-Mais regardez-vous, dit-elle alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffle, Abby fermement retenu par les bras fort de Frank autour de ses épaules, on dirait deux gamins.

-Dans trente secondes il y en aura trois, murmura Frank à l'oreille de sa nièce.

-Toi la gauche et moi la droite, répondit celle-ci sur le même ton.

-Ca marche, à trois on fonce. Un, deux, trois.

Ils arrivèrent vers Denise en courant et celle-ci mis ses mains devant elle en reculant le plus loin possible contre le mur.

-Non, non, non, vous n'avez pas intérêt à…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Frank se saisit de ses jambes alors qu' Abby la frappait avec un coussin dans le dos. Denise eu un cri de surprise lorsque ses pieds quittèrent le sol et elle s'accrocha aussitôt au cou de son mari. Il la bascula sur le lit le plus proche et tous deux s'acharnèrent sur la jeune femme qui riait aux éclats. Il se passa de longues minutes où ils rirent et s'amusèrent tous les trois avant de finalement se calmer. Frank était fatigué de la route et il alla prendre une douche alors qu'Abby se mis au lit et que Denise l'attendait. Une fois le Colonel de retour, ils se couchèrent. Les bras de Frank s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Denise qui se serra contre lui. Elle effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Denise, murmura Frank en s'éloignant comme il le pouvait, Abby est juste de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Elle dort; elle ne nous entend pas, et on ne fait rien de mal. On se souhaitait une bonne nuit, c'est tout, dit-elle en souriant.

-Ca risque de devenir plus compliqué si tu continue, murmura son époux.

-Je n'aimerai pas y songer avec Abby dans la même pièce.

-J'espère bien, s'exclama la jeune fille.

-Alors elle dort? Demanda Frank.-On peut l'assommer peut-être, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça va fonctionner elle a la tête dure. Et puis, continua Denise en caressa tendrement la nuque de Frank, il vaut mieux que tu dormes, la route était longue et la journée de demain risque d'être éprouvante. Je ne veux pas te distraire plus que tu ne le devrais, chuchota-t-elle sur ses lèvres pour que lui seul entende.

-C'est bien dommage, parce que ce lit me donnait quelques idées à moi aussi, dit-il sur ses lèvres.

-Heeeyyyy, cria Abby plus loin, je ne veux pas devenir sourde à vous entendre roucouler.

Frank libéra un bras et se saisit d'un oreiller qu'il envoya valser en direction de la jeune fille qui cria encore une fois alors qu'ils rirent tous les deux.

-Bonne nuit et dors ou je viens t'assommer, lança Frank.

-Bonne nuit, grommela la jeune fille.-Toi aussi, répondit Denise en s'adressèrent un dernier regard et Denise posa sa joue sur le torse de Frank avant de s'endormir dans ses bras, quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils se levèrent tôt le lendemain matin. La journée s'annonçait pourtant longue et tourmentée, mais aucun des trois n'arrivaient plus à dormir. Ils se préparèrent et descendirent au restaurant pour le petit déjeuner. Là encore, ils mangèrent très peu et restèrent tendus. Ils prirent ensuite le chemin de la banlieue chic où vivait la famille de la jeune fille. Frank se gara devant le garage de la maison en bois blanc. La pelouse était parfaitement bien tondue, les bosquets taillés et les fleurs bien entretenues. Ils sortirent tous les trois de la voiture et Abby soupira profondément en regardant vers la bâtisse.

-Ca va aller, murmura Denise en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules, un peu de courage. Inspire, expire, mords sur ta langue si tu veux dire quelque chose qui risque d'être mal placé et si ça ne va vraiment pas, fais le moi discrètement savoir. Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

-Ca marche pour moi aussi? Grommela Frank.

-Oui, répondit Denise en souriant.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se diriger vers la maison. Ils montèrent les marches conduisant au perron et Abby tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte. Mais Denise l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre.

-On sonne Abby, murmura-t-elle.

-Je suis chez moi, répondit celle-ci, je peux rentrer comme je veux.

-En général oui, lança Frank, mais là en l'occurrence, Denise a raison.

-D'accord, soupira la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle s'exécuta en silence alors que les deux adultes échangèrent un regard. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que des pas pressés ne viennent à leurs oreilles et que la porte ne s'ouvre en grand. Un garçon aux boucles blondes se tenait devant eux en souriant largement.

-Salut le gnome, grommela la jeune fille alors que son frère se lova contre elle.

-Salut, répondit-il en la prenant par la déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et il s'éloigna à nouveau.

-J'ai un chien, viens voir, lança-t-il en le prenant la main pour l'entraîner dans la maison.

-Génial, depuis le temps que j'en voulais un, j'y ai jamais eu le droit. Et toi, t'es haut comme trois pommes et tu y en a un.

-J'ai sept ans, je suis grand.

-Ben voyons, grommela la jeune fille en le suivant à l'intérieur.

Ils ne firent pas dix pas que deux autres personnes arrivèrent dans l'entrée. La mère d'Abby avait les cheveux aussi clairs que les rayons du soleil alors que son père les avaient aussi sombres que la nuit.

-De retour parmi nous Abby? Bonjour Frank, bonjour Denise

.-Bonjour Anny, répondit son frère.

-Salut maman, ça va bien merci. Je ne te demande pas comment ça va, dans trente secondes tu vas avoir quelque chose à faire et tu vas me planter là.

-D'ailleurs, tu sonnes maintenant? Lança la jeune femme. C'est nouveau.

-On se calme, murmura James, ne commencez pas. Comment ça va ma puce, dit-il tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

-Ca va, répondit-elle aussitôt, ça t'étonne?

-Bonjour Anny, James, dit Denise en leur adressant un déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa belle-sœur et en fit de même avec son beau frère.

-Vous avez fait bonne route? Demanda celui-ci.-Nous avions beau temps tout le long du chemin, répondit Frank.

-C'est une bonne chose, répondit James en souriant.

-Venez, entrez, reprit Anny en leur indiquant de les suivre.

Ils s'exécutèrent et James posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

-Tu as coloré tes cheveux? Dit-il à sa fille en prenant une mèche entre ses doigts.

-Ouais, j'ai enlevé mes tatouages aussi, tata ne pouvait plus les voir.

-Elle n'était pas la seule, mais au moins tu l'as écouté elle, ajouta-t-il en lui accordant un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et ils entrèrent tous dans le salon. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités et civilités autour d'un verre et de quelques gâteaux. L'heure de passer à table arriva sans qu'ils n'aient réellement abordés le sujet qui les réunissaient tous dans cette maison. Personne ne semblait vouloir entamer la conversation. Abby se contentait d'embêter son frère et de jouer avec le chiot que lui avaient offert leurs parents. Puis, Denise et Anny rejoignirent la cuisine pour préparer le repas alors que Frank et James sortirent faire quelques pas à l'extérieur en attendant. Abby quant à elle rejoignit sa chambre et fut surprise de la découvrir parfaitement rangée et vidée de quelques unes de ses affaires. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait laissé en partant des mois plus tôt. Elle descendit les escaliers en courant et rejoignit la cuisine au pas de course, rouge de colère.

-Tu as fais quoi de mes affaires? Lança-t-elle avec et Anny se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle et Abby lança un regard noir à sa mère.

-J'ai fais du tri, répondit-elle simplement et calmement, on ne voyait plus les murs et le sol là-dedans, j'ai profité de ton absence pour remédier à ça.

-Tu les as bazardés?

-Tu voulais les garder en souvenir?

-Réponds-moi maman, j'avais des trucs supers rit avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu plaisante? Ce n'était que des babioles et des vêtements sans importance.

-Pour toi peut être, grommela la jeune fille, c'était ma chambre, tu avais pas le droit.

-C'est encore ma maison que je saches.

Denise assistait en silence à la scène. Elle ne voulait pas s'en mêler, parce que ce n'était pas son devoir, même si elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Anny agissait ainsi avec sa fille.

-Ce qui est fait est fait, Abby, ajouta sa mère.

-Ouais, tu l'as dis, rétorqua-t-elle en quittant la pièce folle de rage.

-Et c'est comme ça tout le temps, soupira la jeune femme en secouant la tête, je me demande comment vous avez pu vivre avec elle depuis tout ce temps.

-Ca été dur au début, avoua Denise, elle nous a fait de belles bêtises et de belles frayeurs.

-Seulement au début?

-Elle a changé.

-Je ne vois aucun changement, pour moi elle reste la même. Toujours de mauvaise humeur, irrespectueuse, menteuse. C'est Abby, il n'y a pas le moindre doute. Je la connais Denise. Vous nous l'avez ramené mais je doute qu'elle change quoique se soit à son attitude. Je me demande juste comment cela se fait-il que vous ayez tenu si longtemps. Et elle aussi, d'ailleurs, elle n'est pas du genre à vivre sur une base.

-Nous avons tous fait des efforts Anny.

-Mmh, quoiqu'il en soit, je devrais vous remercier de l'avoir ramené, elle aurait filé si vous l'aviez laissé partir. Et j'ai quelques petits comptes à régler avec ma fille avant qu'elle ne prenne la poudre d'escampette.

Denise ne répondit pas et se concentra sur sa tâche à nouveau. Elle pu voir à l'extérieur son époux et son beau frère marcher tranquillement dans le jardin, une bière à la main. Elle espérait que les choses se passaient mieux entre eux, car James semblait plus enclin au bonheur de sa fille que l'était Anny.

Le déjeuner se passa dans un calme approximatif. Abby restait silencieuse et renfrognée, ne levant pas les yeux de son assiette.

-Combien de temps restez-vous en ville? Demanda James à la fin du repas.

-Le week-end, répondit Frank, Denise avait envie de visiter la ville.

-Ca ne ressemble pas à Charleston, c'est certain, ria Anny.

-L'air est plus étouffant, ajouta Abby en grognant, et Charleston est un ville beaucoup plus ne prêta pas attention à la remarque de sa fille et reprit la parole.

-Il est certain que ça va vous changer.

-J'ai pu voir des endroits si différents, lança Denise, le fait de voyager constamment n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose.

-Je ne l'ai pas aimé, répondit Anny, Frank, toi tu aimais bien, c'est pour ça que tu es devenu comme papa.

-Ne revenons pas là-dessus, dit Frank, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça.

-Oui, vous êtes revenu me ramener notre petite sauvageonne.

-Anny, soupira James.

-Non, voyons il faut dire ce qui est chéri. Mon frère fait toujours ce qu'il faut.

Frank ne répondit pas mais la main de Denise se saisit de la sienne et la serra avec force. Elle lui lança un regard tout en restant silencieuse. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre le moindre mot, il avait compris. Il acquiesça discrètement et resserra ses doigts par une légère pression avant de s'adresser avec calme, sur un ton posé.

-Nous ne sommes pas venus te ramener Abby. Nous sommes venus pour discuter d'une chose importante qui la concerne.

-Quoi donc? -Ne le coupe pas Anny, intervint James, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il a à épouse lui adressa un regard et acquiesça.

Abby leva enfin la tête et les regarda tour à tour. Elle savait que le moment était venu, mais pourtant, elle sentait la tension qu'éprouvait son oncle. Si elle devait se montrer courageuse, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Alors elle se redressa sur sa chaise et respira profondément.

-J'ai envie de vivre avec tonton et tata, lâcha-t-elle en un souffle.

-Tu plaisantes? Ria Anny.

-Non, reprit Frank, elle ne plaisante pas. Nous y avons bien réfléchi, et cette solution est sans doute la meilleure pour tout le monde.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, elle est notre fille et non la tienne. Tu n'as pas à te l'approprier de cette manière.

-C'est son choix, reprit Frank, tu l'as entendu par toi-même.

-Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit.

-Si maman, je suis loin d'être idiote figure-toi.

-Abby ne te mêle pas de ça.

-Ca me concerne un peu tu ne crois pas?

-Si on t'écoutait tout te concernerait.

-Si tu m'écoutais, je ne serais pas là à te demander de laisser Frank et Denise s'occuper de moi, rétorqua la jeune fille. Et puis d'abords tu t'enfiche totalement de moi, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

-Abby, murmura Denise, s'il te plait calme-toi.

-Tu crois qu'il suffit de lui dire ça gentiment pour qu'elle t'écoute? Décidément, vous vivez sur une autre planète. Abby lui lança un regard noir et se radoucis en croisant celui de sa tante.

-Peut être, murmura Abby, mais je préfère de loin la leur que la tienne maman.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux un moment avant que James ne prenne la parole à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que vous proposez? La garder le temps de l'été?

-Plus longtemps James, répondit Frank, nous envisageons de demander sa garde.

-C'est de la folie, lança Anny en se levant brusquement. Vous avez perdu la tête tous les deux, et toi Denise, tu les soutiens? Tu ne connais pas Abby, tu ne sais pas comment il faut s'occuper d'elle et Frank cherche toujours à vouloir être parfait. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que vous êtes mariés. A moins qu'il t'a rendu comme lui?

-Ne mêle pas Denise à ça, rétorqua Frank en se levant lui aussi.

-Elle y est mêlé, j'estime que lorsqu'elle décide de m'enlever ma fille j'ai le droit de dire ce que je pense.-Anny, gronda James, n'exagère pas.

-Parce que toi tu approuve tout ça?

-Non, mais je ne m'attaque pas à Denise pour autant.

-Anny, intervint celle-ci, je soutiens la décision de Frank parce que je la crois juste et ce n'est pas pour t'enlever Abby comme tu le pense. Je connais cette enfant depuis qu'elle est née et même si je ne l'ai pas vue grandir et que je ne suis pas sa mère, je l'aime et je ne veux que le meilleur pour elle.

-Qui mieux que sa mère peut s'occuper d'elle?

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de le faire correctement Anny, reprit Frank.

-Comment oses-tu dire ça?

-Je l'ai vu totalement perdue et déboussolée. Elle est venue seule jusque chez nous. Abby ne ressemblait en rien au souvenir que j'en avais d'elle.

-C'est une adolescente, c'est normal Frank. Si tu avais vu ton fils grandir au lieu de partir je ne sais où, tu saurais que c'est tout à fait normal.

-Ne me fais pas de reproches sur la manière dont j'ai fais ma vie.

-Alors n'en fait pas de même avec moi. J'élève mes enfants comme je l'entends, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.

-Si Abby était heureuse, je ne le ferais pas Anny, crois-moi. Mais elle ne mérite pas d'être ignorée comme tu le fais. Elle a besoin d'une vraie famille, de personnes qui sachent l'écouter et l'entourer.-Et tu t'en crois capable? Je t'en prie Frank. Rien ne passe avant ta carrière.

-Tu te trompe, elle est très importante pour moi, mais ma famille l'est encore plus. Je ne suis pas notre père Anny, comprends bien ça.

-Ca ne change rien, sanglota la jeune femme, Abby ne partira pas avec vous, je le refuse.

Elle échangea un dernier regard avant de se réfugier à l'intérieur. James la regarda partir et se tourna vers Denise et Frank.

-Comprenez la.-Je peux la comprendre, admit Denise, je suis une mère qui ferait tout pour protéger mon enfant.

Mais James, regarde désigna Abby et son père la regarda aussitôt avant d'accorder son attention au couple en face de lui.

-Je ne cherche pas à faire du mal à Anny, James, reprit Frank avec calme. Je ne cherche pas non plus à transformer ma nièce en parfait petit soldat docile. Je ne veux que son bien, nous le voulons tous.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, admit-il, je pense qu'il faudra qu'on en parle calmement. Laissez-nous du temps pour en prendre une décision.

-Papa, rétorqua Abby, s'il te plait.

-Je sui désolé Abby, ajouta-t-il en se levant avant de rejoindre la maison sans se retourner.

Les autres restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, ne sachant vraiment comment réagir. Frank avait estimé qu'il était préférable pour tout le monde que sa sœur se calme avant qu'ils ne la voient à nouveau. Denise pouvait la comprendre d'un côté, mais elle savait également qu'elle faisait ce qu'il fallait. Elle avait vu la manière dont elles se parlaient et qu'Anny ne savait pas comment s'occuper de sa fille. Elle devait l'aimer, cela ne faisait aucun doute, sans cela elle n'aurait pas agit de la sorte, mais elle s'y prenait sans doute pas de la bonne manière, rendant tout le monde malheureux. L'après midi se passa dans une étrange atmosphère. Denise et Frank avaient préféré laisser le couple seul. Ils avaient eu envie de voir un peu la ville, histoire de calmer les choses. Tim avait demandé s'il pouvait venir avec eux et sa sœur, qui refusait de rester à la maison de ses parents. Mais Denise et Frank avaient dû refuser, ne voulant pas envenimer les choses. Ils avaient même hésité à prendre Abby avec eux, mais celle-ci avait su se montrer persuasive et sa mère n'avait pas voulu leur adresser la parole pour le leur refuser. Ils avaient rejoins un parc et ils marchaient tranquillement sous les arbres.

-C'est foutu, soupira la jeune fille.-Ne baisse pas les bras dès la première difficulté, répondit Frank, sinon tu ne risque pas de gagner la bataille.

-Ouais, facile à dire pour toi tu as l'habitude. Moi pas.

-C'est à chaque fois différent tu sais, reprit le Colonel. Mais il faut toujours se donner les moyens de réussir et se battre, à la guerre comme dans la vie.

-Je suis certaine que tes parents comprendront, intervint Denise, il faut qu'ils prennent le temps d'y réfléchir, c'est une sacrée décision tu sais.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils s'en contrefichent et qu'ils font semblants pour me pourrir la vie.

-Ne dis pas ça, murmura son oncle, ils ne veulent pas ton malheur.

-On parie? Grommela la jeune fille.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, soupira Denise, nous avons deux jours pour les convaincre et là, il se fait tard, nous devrions rentrer.

-Je ne préfère pas rentrer tata. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver face à eux et les entendre dire de sales trucs sur vous.

-Il va pourtant falloir le faire mademoiselle, reprit sa tante, nous n'allons pas disparaitre sans laisser de trace et te kidnapper, finit-elle en riant.

-Ca pourrait être sympa pourtant.

-On va éviter, répondit Frank.

-On pourrait rester à l'hôtel et je vous ferais visiter la ville, lança la jeune femme en souriant.

-Non Abby, répondit Frank, nous nous devons de parler avec tes parents.

-C'est déjà fait et ils ne veulent pas, alors autant en profiter, ou partir vite et loin.

-La fuite n'est pas une solution, même si tu aime beaucoup ça. Rentrons et tâchons d'être courageux et forts tous les trois.

-Bien parlez soldat. Denise sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres alors qu'Abby soupira profondément en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Allons au combat alors, mon Colonel.

Ils reprirent ainsi le chemin de la maison des Lewis où la tension s'était atténuée mais de loin pas dissipée totalement. Ils trouvèrent le couple silencieux dans la cuisine et le petit garçon, jouant dans le jardin. Anny leur adressa à peine un regard alors que son époux prit timidement la parole.

-Ca été cette balade?

-Ouais, grommela Abby.

-C'est très beau, répondit Denise, nous sommes gâtés avec le beau temps.

-Oui, dit Anny, je monte me reposer, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce. Ceux qui restaient échangèrent un regard et Denise prit la parole.

-James, voudrais-tu que je prépare le souper? -Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients et Anny ne devrait pas en être inquiété fronça les sourcils et Abby traduisit ce que voulait dire son père.

-Quand maman est fâchée, vexée, en colère ou un truc du genre, elle dit qu'elle va se reposer et ne compte pas ressortir de la chambre ou du bureau avant des heures. Le repas, il ne vaut mieux pas compter dessus. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle s'enfichera totalement si tu le fais à sa place. Je peux te donner un coup de main si tu veux.

-Tu cuisine maintenant? Lança son père.

-Denise m'a appris deux ou trois trucs sympa.

-Oh, soupira James, eh bien, allez-y je vous en prie.

Denise et Abby échangèrent un regard et se dirigèrent vers le plan de travail. Frank quant à lui suivit son beau-frère dans le salon. Pourtant, ils n'échangèrent presque aucun mot. Par quoi pouvaient-ils commencer? Comment pouvaient-ils aborder le sujet délicat pour lequel ils se trouvaient là? Ils parlèrent un peu de Jeremy et de leur famille. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard Abby entra dans la pièce pour les appeler afin de se mettre à table. James alla chercher son épouse à l'étage et ils rejoignirent la cuisine.

-Il ne te suffit pas d'avoir ma fille? Tu souhaite ma maison aussi? Grogna la jeune femme à la seconde.

-Je voulais te donner un coup de main Anny, se justifia Denise.

-D'habitude tu t'enfiche maman, murmura Abby, tu ne vas pas nous faire une crise.

-Je pense que tu es mal placée pour ouvrir la bouche demoiselle.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Je la boucle.

-Je suis désolée, si j'avais su que…

-Ne chercha pas d'excuses Denise, coupa Anny.

-Chérie, ajouta James, c'est moi qui leur ai dit qu'elles pouvaient. En général…

-C'est bon, je me tais moi aussi, soupira son épouse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, vous avez tous décidé que j'avais tort alors ne revenons pas là-dessus.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard alors que James haussa les épaules un court instant. Denise servit tout le monde et ils mangèrent en silence. Une fois encore la tension était plus que palpable et seul Tim ne semblait pas s'en soucier jusqu'au moment où sa mère le gronda pour avoir donné une part de son repas au chien. Une fois le repas terminé et les assiettes presque toutes vides, Denise voulut débarrasser, mais Anny s'y opposa, devenant ainsi la parfaite maîtresse de maison qu'elle se devait d'être à la place de sa belle-sœur. Denise prétexta vouloir prendre l'air et s'éclipsa dans le jardin déjà plongé dans le noir. Elle s'assit sur les marches en bois conduisant dans le jardin et regarda le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Elle y resta de longues minutes en silence, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir un court instant et des voix s'élever de la maison. Mais pourtant, elle ne bougea pas. Les pas lents s'approchèrent d'elle pour venir s'arrêter tout près. Elle vit une main lui tendre une bouteille de bière et elle la prit en regardant le visage de l'homme qui l'avait rejoins.-A cette heure ci? Dit-elle avec étonnement.-Je te l'offre, tu n'es pas obligé de la boire, répondit James en souriant. -Mmmmh, je crois qu'elle ne va pas me faire de mal, répondit Denise de la même manière en l'ouvrant. -Je me souvenais que tu aimais bien ça, répondit son beau frère en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.-Entre autre, acquiesça et bu une gorgée alors que Denise en fit de même.

-C'est beaucoup plus calme ici, soupira James.

-Que se passe-t-il à l'intérieur? Je ne sais pas si j'ose y entrer.

-Je te le déconseille. Ils en sont à leurs affaires de jeunesse. J'ai préféré les laisser régler tout ça entre eux, ça ne me regarde pas et ça me donne franchement mal à la tête. Abby a filé dans sa chambre et Tim regarde la télévision.

Ils rirent tous les deux avant de rester silencieux un long moment. Puis, James reprit la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-Denise, j'aimerai m'excuser pour la réaction d'Anny à ton égard.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas en sucre.

-Ca t'as pourtant touché.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et fit une grimace avant de le regarder.

-J'ai connu pire. Et je peux la comprendre, je n'aimerai pas que quelqu'un vienne me dire comment élever mon fils et comment m'occuper de ma maison.

-Il n'empêche qu'elle a été odieuse. Et tu ne te comporte pas comme elle avec Abby.

-Abby n'est pas ma fille.

-Si tel était le cas, tu n'agirais pas comme Anny, je le sais.

-J'ai fais des erreurs avec Jeremy tu sais? Il a fait une tentative de suicide et aujourd'hui il est dans un centre pour se sortir de la dépression.

-Je l'ignorais, murmura James abasourdit.

-Nous n'en avons parlé à personne, en dehors de nos amis proches. Je me demande si je suis une bonne mère. Si je n'aurai pas dû faire plus. Frank pensait qu'il était trop dur avec lui, qu'il a raté quelque chose. Tu sais ce que c'est.

-Oooh oui. Je me demande tous les jours ce que j'ai mal fait pour ma fille. Lorsque je l'ai vue arriver avec vous, j'ai eu l'impression de voir la petite fille pleine de vie que je connaissais il y a des années. Très vite j'y ai reconnu ma petite rebelle, dit-il en riant, mais elle semblait plus sereine.-Elle l'est.-Rebelle ou sereine?

-Les deux, répondit Denise en riant, elle a besoin qu'on prenne soin d'elle James.

-Je le sais, je le sais, répéta l'homme en regarda l'immensité de velours, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai pris la décision de la laisser partir.

-La laisser partir? S'étonna la jeune femme.

-Elle est plus heureuse avec vous, même si Anny ne veut pas l'admettre, c'est la réalité. Et je n'ai pas envie de perdre définitivement ma fille. Je sais qu'elle m'a détesté et j'espère qu'un jour elle ne le fera plus.

-Elle ne te déteste pas, le rassura Denise, elle était totalement paumée c'est tout. Elle a vécu l'indifférence des personnes qu'elle aime. Elle reviendra vers vous, j'en suis persuadée.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne me m'oppose pas à votre demande et à la sienne. Elle peut être placée sous votre garde jusqu'à sa majorité si un juge l'accorde.

-Et Anny?

-Je me charge d'elle. Elle va s'y opposer avec violence, je la connais. Mais un avocat et un juge verront les faits, je ne peux pas nier que nous ne nous sommes pas occupé d'Abby comme nous l'aurions dû. J'espère ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs avec Tim.

-C'est le moment de prendre les choses en mains, il est encore jeune.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il est déjà trop tard. -J'en doute, retiens la leçon et tout ira bien.

-C'est pour cette raison que je souhaite que ma fille vive avec vous.

-Je te remercie d'accepter James. Elle compte beaucoup pour nous et nous ne voulons que son bonheur.

-Vous comptez beaucoup pour elle aussi, je l'ai toujours su. Je préfère qu'elle soit avec vous plutôt que de traîner dans la rue avec des gens parfois douteux.

-Tu m'en vois ravie, ria Denise.

-Tu as parfaitement compris, rit James à son lui sourit et bu une autre gorgée.

Ils discutèrent encore de longues minutes. Aucun des deux ne voulaient rentrer dans la maison et se confronter à leur conjoins sans doute encore sous tension. Mais bien de longues minutes plus tard, ils se décidèrent enfin. Ils trouvèrent Anny dans son bureau, Frank dans le salon avec Tim et Abby dans sa chambre, un casque sur les oreilles. Denise et Frank décidèrent de rejoindre l'hôtel plutôt que de rester dans la chambre d'amis. Ils ne voulaient pas tenter le diable et demandèrent à Abby de rester chez ses parents pour la nuit. Ils passeraient la journée du lendemain seuls et reviendraient voir la famille le dernier jour afin de régler les derniers détails avant leur départ.

La journée suivante avait été longue et éprouvante pour la jeune fille qui avait juré de ne pas quitter sa famille. Elle avait tout de même téléphoné plus d'une fois à sa tante. Celle-ci lui avait demandé de faire d'énormes efforts si elle voulait pouvoir venir vivre avec eux. Elle ne lui demandait qu'un jour à se tenir tranquille. Ce qu'Abby fit, avec beaucoup de difficulté. Ils la trouvèrent devant leur hôtel en rentrant du restaurant dans lequel ils avaient dîné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Abby? Gronda Frank.

-S'il te plait, je veux rester avec vous.

-On ne te demande qu'un jour.

-Oui, ben la journée est finie là., grommela la jeune fille.

-Tes parents savent que tu es ici?

-Je pense pas, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

-Alors rentre immédiatement, lança son oncle, s'ils voient que tu ne nous écoute pas, je doute que tu puisses passer un jour de plus avec nous.

-Mais…

-Je te ramène tout de suite, coupa le Lieutenant-colonel en l'entrainant avec lui vers la n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'ils montèrent déjà dans le véhicule.

Frank se retourna au dernier moment et lui sourit timidement.

-Je la dépose et je reviens, s'expliqua-t-il.

-A plus tard, répondit Denise alors qu'il s'assit et ferma la portière aussitôt après.

Elle regarda la voiture démarrer et entra dans le bâtiment avant de rejoindre la chambre et d'attendre que son époux ne rentre. Il le fit une bonne heure plus tard, lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé. Abby avait tout simplement fait la belle par la fenêtre de sa chambre, comme elle l'avait fait des milliers de fois, et rien n'indiquait que ses parents avaient été mis au courant de sa petite escapade. La raison aurait voulu que Frank le signal et la fasse rentrer par la porte d'entrée. Mais il savait aussi bien que sa nièce ce que cette nouvelle impliquerait. C'est pourquoi, il l'avait laissé regagner sa chambre comme elle l'avait quittée, veillant tout de même à attendre qu'elle ait quitté l'arbre sur lequel elle était montée avant de lui faire remarquer l'inconscience dont elle faisait preuve. Mais il n'osait pas en ajouter davantage, gardant son sermon pour le lendemain de peur qu'on ne le surprenne complice de sa nièce, ce qui pouvait s'avérer encore bien pire. Denise et Frank quittèrent tôt leur hôtel le lendemain. Ils arrivèrent à la maison des Lewis et furent surpris de trouver une dizaine de valises et de sacs de différentes tailles dans l'entrée ainsi qu'une Abby tout sourire.

-Ils ont dit oui, s'exclama-t-elle, on peut y aller.

-Une minute, l'arrêta Frank alors qu'elle prenait déjà plusieurs bagages, je veux parler à tes parents avant, tu permets?

-Tu ne me crois pas c'est ça?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais ils doivent quand même savoir que tu es partie, tu ne crois-pas?

-Ouais, grommela Abby.-Je t'aiderai à mettre tes affaires dans la voiture après, intervint Denise en souriant à la jeune fille.

Elle lui sourit en retour et rejoignit le salon où se trouvaient ses parents. Ils se faisaient face, mais restaient silencieux. Le couple entra à la suite de la jeune fille et ils échangèrent tous un regard avant que Frank ne prit la parole.

-Je vois que tu as pris ta décision Anny.

-Je ne l'approuve pas, mais je m'en contente. Je me suis un peu renseignée, il faudra encore une longue procédure pour que ma fille soit considérée comme la vôtre. Et je suis certaine qu'un juge choisira sa mère à son oncle et sa tante. Alors, je ne me fais pas beaucoup de soucis. Mais j'ai prévenu Abby, qu'elle profite de ces longues vacances, parce qu'à son retour je ne risque pas d'être aussi indulgente que je le suis.

-Indulgente? Tu te fous de moi?

-Abby, murmura Denise en lui lançant un regard.

Elle fit une grimace et se tût aussitôt.

-Merci Anny, répondit Frank, c'est la meilleure des solutions pour ta fille.

-Tu n'as pas encore gagné Frank, répondit-elle sur un ton sec.

-Je ne cherche pas à le faire, surtout si je savais que ma nièce est heureuse et en sécurité. Ils échangèrent un regard mais restèrent silencieux. James quant à lui, tendit la main vers sa fille et lui parla doucement.

-Viens au moins me dire au revoir s'approcha et se serra dans ses bras.

-Merci papa, caressa ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête en souriant.

-Ne nous oublie pas quand même et ne fais pas trop de bêtises chérie, s'il te plait.

-C'est pas facile d'en faire chez tonton, rétorqua la jeune fille en se redressant.

-Alors c'est une bonne chose, ajouta-t-il en caressant tendrement son nez.

Abby lui sourit et s'éloigna.

-Tu éviteras de les rendre complètement dingues d'accord? Lança sa mère. Je n'ai pas envie de te chercher en prison où je ne sais où.

-Ouais.

-Bien, alors, bonne route à vous et on se tient au courant pour la suite. Au revoir.

Abby ne répondit pas et sortit comme une fusée de la pièce. Elle prit ses affaires et ouvrit la porte. Les adultes la suivirent aussitôt et Denise et Frank prirent au passage quelques affaires.

-Dis au revoir à ta mère, murmura déposèrent les affaires dans le coffre et la jeune fille se dirigea à nouveau vers la maison pour prendre le dernier sac que lui tendait son père.

-Salut maman, grommela-t-elle sans avoir de réponse.

Elle regarda la maison une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la voiture à nouveau. Mais à mi-chemin, elle sentit un boulet de canon se jeter contre elle et lui serrer la taille. Tim leva les yeux vers elle et elle lui sourit timidement.

-Salut crapaud.

-Tu pars?

-Ouais, je vais vivre avec tonton et tata. Tu auras papa et maman pour toi tout seul

.-Mais tu ne reviens plus?

-Non, tu imagine? Tu auras la belle vie. Et plus de grande sœur à te prendre la tête. Tu as le droit de bousiller tout ce que tu veux dans ma chambre.

Tim fit la moue et regarda le sol. Alors Abby lâcha son sac et se mis à genoux devant lui.

-Hey, on se reverra tu sais. Je ne sais pas quand encore, mais un jour je suis sûre. Tu reste mon frère, même si ce n'est plus papa et maman qui s'occupent de moi.

Elle lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras un moment, puis elle se releva à nouveau.

-Ne fais pas trop de bêtises et ne rends pas dingues les parents, ok?

-Oui.-

-Salut crapaud.

-Je suis pas un crapaud.

Abby rit et se dirigea vers la voiture où l'attendaient Denise et Frank. Elle adressa un dernier signe de la main à son frère qui le lui rendit ainsi qu'un bref mouvement de tête à ses parents. Sa mère n'avait pas voulu lui dire plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà fait, elle ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras, ni même lui souhaiter bonne chance. Mais Abby s'enfichait, elle avait un petit frère qu'elle aimait malgré toutes les disputes, et il tenait à elle aussi. Son père aussi semblait un peu triste de la voir partir, alors elle était soulagée. Elle comptait pour eux au moins. Ils montèrent tous les trois en voiture et Frank démarra. Ils adressèrent des signes de la mains encore quelques instants avant de passer l'angle de la rue. Abby sentit son cœur encore lourd tout le temps du trajet pour sortir de la ville. Mais une fois sur la route qui s'en éloignait, elle sourit à nouveau. Même s'il restait encore des choses à régler, et non des moindres, le premier pas était fait et elle voulait s'en réjouir. Tout comme Denise et Frank.

La route du retour se fit de manière plus sereine. Tous les trois étaient soulagés après avoir définitivement quitté Pittsburg. Le soleil les accompagnait sur le chemin du retour pour Charleston. Abby avait décidé de lâcher son I-Pod si son oncle mettait de la musique « sympa ». Elle fut surprise de constater que les goûts du Lieutenant-colonel n'étaient pas aussi désastreux qu'elle l'aurait pensé. Ils s'arrêtèrent encore plusieurs fois en route avant d'arriver. Denise en profita pour téléphoner à Jeremy. Ils avaient eu l'accord de venir le voir tous les trois, car le jeune homme allait mieux de jour en jour et il n'était encore question que d'un peu de temps avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer dans sa famille. Cette famille qui, justement, s'agrandissait de manière inhabituelle. Denise, Frank et Abby déjeunèrent à un restaurant donnant sur le lac et prirent la voiture pour aller voir Jeremy. Lorsqu'ils le virent, Abby courra aussitôt dans sa direction et se jeta dans ses bras. Il fut surpris un instant avant de lui sourire en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? Je me souviens plus t'avoir vu depuis un moment.

-Je suis ta sœur t'as oublié? Répondit Abby en souriant, tu vas devoir prendre l'habitude de me voir.

-On était frère et sœur à sept ou huit ans, on a grandit depuis je crois.

-Ouais, mais cette fois c'est pour de vrai. Je ne vais plus vous lâcher.

-C'est quoi cette blague? Demanda le jeune homme alors que ses parents approchaient et qu'il se libérait de l'étreinte de la jeune fille.

-C'est compliqué, murmura Denise, comment tu vas?

-Ca va, répondit Jeremy alors que sa mère déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Salut, lança Frank en le prenant contre lui un instant.

-Salut papa. Je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui.

-C'est parce qu'on a une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, lança fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers elle.

-Genre? Que tu es ma sœur, c'est ça?

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-J'ai raté un épisode?

-Des tas, soupira Abby en levant les yeux au ciel. On s'est plus vu depuis que j'avais dix ans, il s'en est passé des choses.

-Je demande seulement le chapitre qui dit que tu es devenu ma sœur, t'étale pas sur le sujet.

Denise et Frank échangèrent un regard amusé et la jeune femme prit la parole.

-Abby va vivre avec nous de manière définitive. Nous devons encore arranger les choses pour avoir sa garde…

-Un truc banal et vite fait, coupa la jeune fille.

-Mais tout de même important, ajouta Frank avec sérieux. On doit voir un avocat et passer devant un juge.

-Tu trouve ça banal toi? Demanda le jeune homme à sa cousine.

-Au pire je peux toujours disparaître tu sais, il suffit…

-Personne ne disparaîtra, coupa Denise en faisant les gros yeux.

-Ils risquent de te chercher jusqu'en Alaska, je les connais, ajouta Jeremy à l'intention de la jeune fille.

-Oh oui, soupira celle-ci, j'ai compris, crois-moi.

-Bon, alors, ça vous dirait de m'expliquer? Fit plus fort Jeremy.

-Allons nous mettre dans le parc, répondit Denise en souriant, ça risque d'être fils acquiesça et elle le prit contre elle pour marcher de concert jusqu'au parc, suivit de près par Abby et Frank.

Ils s'assirent tous les quatre sur un banc et racontèrent tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Jeremy avait écouté le plus calmement possible. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, tous les trois le regardèrent en attendant sa réaction. Jeremy se contenta de les regarder tour à tour avant de faire une grimace.

-Il y a un truc qui cloche dans votre histoire, murmura-t-il sans lever les yeux de ses chaussures, et ça me pose problème

.-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Denise la gorge sèche.

-Abby vit à la maison en ce moment? Et depuis des mois à ce que j'ai compris?

-Oui, répondit simplement Frank.

-C'était ça le chamboulement?

-Oui, répondit Denise.

-Chamboulement? S'exclama Abby. Ah ben merci.

-Tu ne peux pas dire que c'était de tout repos, ria Frank.

La jeune fille fit une grimace mais ne répondit pas. Alors Jeremy reprit la parole.

-Tu dors où? Dit-il à sa cousine assise à côté de lui en levant la tête

.-Dans ta chambre.

-Et on fait comment quand je vais rentrer? T'imagine pas que je vais te laisser ma chambre, et j'espère que t'as pas touché mes affaires non plus.

-Ben t'as qu'à aller dans le garage, ou sinon on va t'acheter une niche si tu préfère, ajouta Abby en riant.

-Tu plaisante? Je rentre, je veux ma chambre, hors de question que tu t'y incruste.

-Tu rentre quand?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira le jeune homme, j'espère bientôt.

-Ca ne va plus tarder Jeremy, murmura Denise en caressant tendrement sa nuque, encore deux semaines peut être et tu reviendras à la maison avec nous. On s'arrangera pour ta chambre.

-J'espère, dit-il en souriant et en jetant un regard à Abby, en attendant, ne prends pas tes aises.

-Tu parles, j'ai déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir dans tes affaires, dit-elle en lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et Abby se calma un instant avant de lui en donner un à son tour et de rire avec lui.

Ils passèrent ainsi la fin d'après-midi tous les quatre dans une atmosphère légère et bonne enfant. Jeremy et Abby se taquinaient comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ce qui présageait l'avenir bon mais aussi plus mouvementé qu'ils en avaient eu l'habitude. Denise et Frank allaient devoir s'organiser avec une adolescente et un jeune adulte à la maison, ils devraient sans doute en trouver une plus grande aussi afin d'accueillir tout le monde. Mais tout cela prendrait du temps, car pour commencer, il fallait encore se battre pour que la jeune fille devienne officiellement et juridiquement la leur.

_Trois semaines plus tard_

Ce jour là, Denise et Frank avaient un jour de congé tous les deux. Et ce jour là, Jeremy rentrait chez lui. Ils devaient aller le chercher et ils avaient proposé à Abby de venir avec eux. Mais la jeune fille avait refusé. Elle voulait lui préparer une surprise pour son retour. Bien qu'apprenant cette annonce avec méfiance, le couple la laissa seule toute la journée, espérant ne pas trouver un cratère de la taille d'un immeuble à l'emplacement de leur maison à leur retour. La jeune fille se mit au travail, sortant les meubles de la pièce, recouvrant ceux qu'elle ne pouvait pas déplacer et le sol avec des bâches qu'elle avait trouvé dans le garage. Elle avait réussit à aller en ville pour trouver des bidons de peintures qu'elle avait payé avec sa paie. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du vendeur qu'elle avait déjà vu lorsqu'elle avait repeins le bar de Roxy. Il put lui dire ce qu'elle devait prendre. La jeune fille avait caché les bidons comme elle avait pu plusieurs jours. Une fois son oncle et sa tante partis, elle avait envoyé un message à Emmalin qui vint avec une de ses amies. Elles se mirent au travail en riant.

-Il va avoir une chambre d'enfer, commenta Abby en regardant le mur déjà en partie peint.

-Tu es sure que ton oncle et ta tante ne vont pas te tuer? Demanda Emmalin en faisant une grimace.

-C'est un peu tard pour faire marche arrière

.-J'aurai dû te poser la question avant de commencer, murmura Emmalin.

-De toute manière je l'aurai fait toute seule. Là au moins on s'éclate un peu.

-Tu le fais toute seule, n'oublie pas, rétorqua son amie, je ne casque pas pour toi. C'était la condition pour que je te donne un coup de main. Je déguerpis avant qu'ils ne rentrent, et je n'ai jamais été là.

-Tu me dois bien ç leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant profondément.

-On va pas revenir là-dessus.

-La fois où tu as mis le feu au bar de l'amie de ta mère? Demanda l'autre jeune fille en souriant.

-Tu devrais faire attention à tes fréquentations Jennifer, ajouta Abby, tu te trouve avec une ancienne voleuse et fugueuse et , entre parenthèse encore bien pire, et une pyromane en puissance, dit-elle en riant.

-Merci de me prévenir seulement maintenant, répondit Jennifer en riant.

Emmalin lui tira la langue et elles se remirent toutes les trois au travail. La musique était aussi forte que dans une discothèque et les trois jeunes filles peignaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La chambre ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait été le matin même. Du rouge, du noir, du gris et du bleu se trouvaient sur les murs. Elles firent une pause et s'assirent dans le jardin avec des boissons fraîches et de quoi grignoter. Une heure plus tard, le téléphone sonna. Abby décrocha en souriant mais fit une grimace en entendant la voix de son oncle à l'autre bout du fil.

-Tout ce passe bien? Demanda Frank.

-Super, répondit Abby en souriant, pourquoi ça ne se passerait pas bien?

-On ne sait jamais, répondit son oncle.

-Vous rentrez quand?

-Pourquoi?

-Pour me renseigner, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Si tu me pose cette question, je ne présage rien de bon. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais Abby?

-Je n'ai pas cramé la maison, se défendit celle-ci.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, grommela son oncle.

-Alors? Vous rentez quand?

-Justement, on ne va pas tarder.

-Vous ne voulez pas profiter de vous balader un peu tous les trois? Il fait super beau et tout…

-Abby, dans quel état je vais retrouver ma maison? Coupa le Lieutenant-colonel.

-Je te promets que ce n'est pas aussi terrible que tu le pense.

-Retiens-moi de t'étrangler quand on arrive si jamais tu as dérangé quoique se soit.

-J'oublierais pas, répondit la jeune fille, bon vous allez faire un tour alors? J'aimerai finir avant que Jeremy arrive.

-Je ne suis pas rassuré, crois-moi.

-J'en doute pas, mais s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. Elle devinait qu'il devait se frotter le front en se demandant ce qu'elle lui réservait comme surprise désastreuse.

-Très bien, reprit Frank, on va faire un tour, mais je t'en prie, ne fais pas de bêtises.

-Promis, répondit Abby en souriant largement, à plus tard.

-A plus tard, répondit Frank avant de jeune fille en fit de même et se tourna vers ses deux amies.

-Allez les filles faut se bouger, ils n'en ont plus pour longtemps et on a encore beaucoup de boulot.

-N'oublie pas qu'on doit être parties avant, menaça Emmalin, je ne veux pas être mêlée à ton histoire. Et je le sens mal.

-Justement, on se dépêche alors, mon oncle a dit qu'ils allaient faire un tour avant de rentrer, mais je le connais, le tour risque de ne pas durer longtemps. Il soupçonne que je manigance quelque chose sur sa maison.-Il te connait bien, dit Jennifer.

-T'imagine pas à quel point, répondit Abby.

Les trois amies se remirent au travail et une heure plus tard, Emmalin et Jennifer quittèrent Abby. Celle-ci avait encore du pain sur la planche pour que tout soit remis en ordre avant l'arrivée de sa famille. Comme elle l'avait prédit, ils rentrèrent tôt. La jeune fille poussait un meuble contre le mur fraîchement peint et à peine sec au touché lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et qu'elle entendit des voix un peu plus loin. Elle se redressa aussitôt et ferma la porte derrière elle avant de se diriger vers l'entrée en souriant.

-Salut, dit-elle de la même manière avant de se diriger vers le jeune homme.

-Salut, petite sœur c'est ça? Demanda Jeremy en souriant avant de la prendre dans les bras.

-Ouais, enfin on a pu voir l'avocat et tout, faudra encore attendre un bail avant que je sois ta petite sœur.

-T'es ma petite sœur, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Ils doivent venir voir ou je vis donc ce jour là, tu devras déguerpir et te trouver un hôtel, on fera comme si tu n'existais pas.-Hors de question de mentir, répondit Denise, nous dirons que nous nous apprêtons à déménager, ce qui n'est pas faux.

-Ouais, soupira Abby.

-Je partirais t'inquiète pas, murmura Jeremy, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils ne t'accordent pas le droit de rester avec nous à cause de moi.

Ils se sourirent largement et Frank prit la parole avec plus de sérieux.

-Abby, tu n'as rien à dire?

-Si, j'ai fais une surprise pour ton retour, dit-elle avec entrain en regardant son cousin, bon, c'est pas fini. Tonton m'a dit que vous feriez un tour pour me donner plus de temps, mais il devait avoir peur que je fasse une énorme bêtise, alors je parie que la balade n'a pas duré longtemps.

-Ca explique certaines choses, murmura Denise en donnant un timide coup de coude à son époux.

-Mes instincts se souvent révélés vrais, non?

-Souvent, murmura Denise.

-Bon alors, tu me la montre cette surprise? Reprit Jeremy.

-Suis-moi, lança la jeune fille en l'attirant vers sa chambre.

Denise et Frank les suivirent de près et se tinrent derrière eux.

-Tu vas halluciner, ajouta Abby en ouvrant la porte de la pièce, j'ai pas fini de ranger, je précise, faut imaginer sans tout ce qui traîne partout.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

-Alors?

Denise se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant si elle devait rire ou pleurer, les yeux de Frank devinrent encore plus grands qu'à l'habitude et Jeremy ouvrit la bouche avant de rire.

-Trop bon, soupira-t-il en faisant un pas à l'intérieur, c'est extra. T'es géniale, j'adore.

Abby sourit encore plus largement et se tourna vers son oncle et sa tante. Dès lors, une grimace barra son visage.

-Ca vous plait pas? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-C'est….original, murmura Denise.

-Original? Soupira Frank.

-Tu as un autre mot qui te viens en tête? Dit-elle sur le même ton en faisant une grimace.

-Je savais que ca ne vous plairait pas.

-Et tu l'as quand même fait, ajouta Frank.

-Oui, j'ai un argument imparable.

-On t'écoute? Demanda Denise en fronçant les sourcils

.-On va bientôt déménager, répondit-elle en souriant largement.

-Tu sais que tu manque un peu de logique, rit Jeremy, tu t'es donné du mal pour rien.

-Y a rien de plus simple que de passer un ou deux coups de rouleaux et de faire des éclaboussures de peintures sur un mur, se justifia la jeune fille, ça m'a amusé. Je le referais dans ma chambre quand j'en aurai une à moi. J'ai bien tenté à la maison, une fois.

-Ok, tu es bonne pour refaire la même chose dans ma future chambre à moi aussi.

-Ne lui donne pas cette idée, dit Frank en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Ben quoi, soupira Jeremy, c'est sympa je trouve. Ca donne du cachet à l'édifice, dit-il en riant.

Denise passa tendrement la main dans le dos de son époux qui soupira profondément.

-Il suffira de repasser un coup de rouleau avant de partir, murmura-t-elle à Frank avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, eh puis, c'est pas si mal tout compte fait.

-« Toi aussi mon fils ? », répondit Frank en la rit aux éclats avant de l'embrasser et de lui prendre la main.

-Rangez-moi cette chambre tous les deux, dit-elle avec autorité, et prends une douche Abby tu es pleine de peinture.

-Vous nous aidez pas? Demanda celle-ci.-Non, ton oncle et moi avons d'autres projets, dit-elle en souriant

-On veut pas savoir, répondirent Abby et Jeremy à l' jeune femme rit et entraîna son mari dans le salon où ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé.

Ils y restèrent de longues minutes enlacés à parler de déménagement, d'adolescents, de l'avenir de Jeremy et d'Abby. Ils entendirent les rires dans la pièce voisine présentant cela comme un avenir d'entente cordiale entre les deux adolescents.

Denise avait parlé avec son amie Claudia Joy de leur besoin de changer de maison. Suite à la demande qu'ils avaient fait pour avoir la garde d'Abby, ils avaient eu l'autorisation de visiter plusieurs autres maisons sur la base. Aujourd'hui Denise et Frank avaient rendez-vous pour trouver leur nouveau logement. Il y en avait quatre de vacants, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver celui qui leur conviendrait. Abby avait voulu venir avec eux, mais son oncle et sa tante avaient préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas, car elle les aurait sans doute plus gêné que conseillé comme il se devait. Ils en avaient visités trois, toutes intéressantes, mais aucune au goût des deux en même temps. Ils perdaient espoir de trouver celle qu'il fallait, lorsqu'ils visitèrent la dernière maison. Elle se trouvait sur deux étages, en bois, avec des colonnes et un porche qui faisait toute la longueur du bâtiment. Bien que nettement plus petite que celle de la famille Holden, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. A l'intérieur se trouvait une grande pièce, elle formait une cuisine et une salle à manger d'un seul tenant. Un petit salon se trouvait en face de cette pièce, séparés par un couloir où se trouvait un escalier qui montait à l'étage. En haut, trois chambres et deux salles de bains, dont une communiquant avec l'une des chambres. Denise et Frank trouvèrent la maison à leur goût et le garage était assez grand pour les voitures et les deux motos qu'ils venaient d'acheter. Le jardin était légèrement plus grand que celui qu'ils avaient à leur autre maison et une terrasse en bois surplombait la pelouse. Ils se décidèrent pour prendre cette maison, mais ils voulaient en parler à Abby et Jeremy avant, et surtout vérifier si tout était en ordre. De retour chez eux, ils y trouvèrent Abby et Jeremy se chamaillant avec rage. Leur entente cordiale n'avait durée que quelques jours et l'espace était plus que restreint pour deux personnes aux caractères aussi forts que celui d'Abby et Jeremy. La jeune fille dormait dans la chambre de son cousin et celui-ci occupait le canapé chaque soir. Il avait protesté afin de regagner sa chambre, mais ses parents en avaient décidés autrement. En attendant le déménagement, Abby avait besoin de plus d'intimité que leur fils et celui-ci devait se plier à leurs règles, et il n'en avait plus l'habitude depuis longtemps. Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'ils se calment tous les deux lorsque Denise et Frank étaient déjà rentrés. Ils leurs annoncèrent qu'ils avaient trouvé une maison et qu'ils voudraient la leur faire visiter le plus tôt possible. En attendant, tout le monde devait faire des efforts. La tension s'atténua quelque peu et ils passèrent une soirée plus calme, même si, pour marquer son mécontentement suite à la réaction de Jeremy à son égard, Abby dormie dans la baignoire, ne voulant plus occuper sa chambre. Denise et Frank avaient préféré ne pas s'en mêler outre-mesure et ne pas contester la décision de la jeune fille de passer une mauvaise nuit, jugeant que dès le lendemain, elle se montrerait plus raisonnable. Quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient visités la nouvelle maison qui avait tant plu à Denise et Frank. Abby et Jeremy furent du même avis. Ils se chargèrent ainsi de mettre en ordre les papiers pour y emménager au plus vite afin que l'avocat et l'assistante sociale en charge du dossier, pourraient faire une visite. Une fois tout en main, et le cœur plus léger, ils se mirent au travail. Après les heures de travail Denise et Abby se chargèrent de faire quelques magasins de meubles et de bricolage pour faire de cette nouvelle maison la leur. Ils repeignèrent toutes les pièces. Les peintures étaient encore fraîches et la jeune fille avait eu le plaisir de réitérer sa décoration dans la première chambre de Jeremy, malgré les quelques réticences de Frank. Denise avait su le convaincre une fois de plus que la situation n'était pas aussi grave qu'il le pensait et qu'il pourrait laisser Abby et Jeremy le choix de leurs futures décorations. Ainsi, Abby en fit une presque similaire dans la pièce qui serait la sienne. Denise se chargea du reste de la maison avec l'aide de ses amies. Quant à Frank et Jeremy, ils se changèrent de monter les meubles. Le jour du déménagement arriva. Tout avait été parfaitement bien organisé et en à peine une seule journée, presque tout avait été mis en place, il ne restait plus que les cartons à défaire. Ils commandèrent des pizzas qu'ils mangèrent autour de la table déjà à sa place dans la salle à manger. La tension qui avait quelque peut opposée Abby et Jeremy en début de semaine avait disparue comme neige au soleil. Et les rires résonnaient dans toutes la maison. Ils restèrent longtemps tous les quatre ce soir là, puis, ils regagnèrent enfin leurs chambres respectives pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée après une telle journée. L'assistante sociale arriva à l'improviste trois jours plus tard, en fin de journée. Elle fut surprise de voir toutes les mesures mises en œuvre pour que la famille puisse accueillir la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'entretint avec elle quelques minutes en tête à tête et lui avoua tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis des mois. La manière dont ses parents s'étaient comportés avec elle, sa grossesse non souhaitée, sa fausse couche, le fait qu'elle en avait parlé à personne avant de l'avoir fait avec son oncle lorsqu'elle avait tenté de fuir et qu'il l'avait retenue. Abby lui raconta tout, sa vie dans sa presque totalité, car elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de leur côté et aussi mais surtout, car elle voulait plus que tout rester vivre avec son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Après s'être entretenue avec elle, l'assistante sociale en fit de même avec Denise et Frank et même Jeremy. Elle les écouta tous avec intérêt, sans jamais ne rien lâcher de ses constatations. Elle ausculta tout dans les moindres détails, et elle repartit une bonne heure plus tard, sans avoir laissé aucun indice quant à sa décision finale. Abby rejoignit sa nouvelle chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle entendit plusieurs fois Denise l'appeler au rez-de-chaussée mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et la jeune femme entra. Elle s'assit à côté du corps de sa nièce et caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

-C'est foutu, grommela Abby sans se retourner.

-Encore une fois? Si c'était foutu à chaque fois que tu le pense, nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui.

-Je sais tata, répondit la jeune fille en la regardant enfin, mais cette vieille sorcière ne semble pas sympa du tout.

-Ne te fie pas aux apparences, il y a sans doute plusieurs choses positives pour nous. Elle fera peut être un bon rapport, nous ne pouvons pas le savoir.

-C'est toi qui lui a dit ça? Lança-t-elle à l'homme qui se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Oui, parce que je ne connais peut être pas grand-chose à tout ça, mais je sais ce que c'est d'être un observateur extérieur, ajouta Frank en entrant.

-Tu sais ce que c'est d'être sadique , c'est ça?

-C'est ça, répondit Frank en riant, ne t'en fais pas, rien n'est joué. Il te faut encore rédiger ta lettre et travailler sur le dossier avec l'avocat. Ensuite, il y aura l'audience.

-Ca se finira quand? Soupira Abby.

-Ca vient seulement de commencer, répondit Denise en souriant timidement.

-Plus vite tu te mettras au travail, reprit Frank, et plus vite les choses changeront et ça prouvera que tu en as vraiment envie.

-Oui, je comprends.

-Mais pas ce soir, lança Jeremy qui entrait à son tour, ce soir on se fait un film, alors vous feriez bien de venir tous les trois histoire qu'on puisse manger quelque chose avant, non?

-Oui, allons-y, ajouta Denise en se acquiesça et se leva à son tour.

Elle fit la moue et Frank passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner avec lui

.-Quoiqu'il arrive, murmura-t-il à son oreille, n'oublie pas que tu es comme ma fille, princesse des roses.

-Je sais, mais ce sera pas pareil si je dois rentrer à Pittsburg.

-Au pire, on te kidnappe, lança Jeremy en riant alors que sa mère lui lança un regard noir, ok je n'ai rien dit.

Ils quittèrent tous les trois la pièce et rejoignirent la cuisine. Ils mangèrent tranquillement le repas préparé par Denise, même s'ils avaient tous le ventre noué en se remémorant le début de soirée et la visite de la femme qui allait sans doute faire toute la différence. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils prirent la voiture et allèrent en ville. Ils rentrèrent dans le cinéma et n'en sortirent que deux heures plus tard, parlant et débâtant du film qu'ils avaient vus. Puis, ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux.

_Deux mois plus tard._

La jeune fille se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle avait déjà pris ses marques dans la nouvelle maison. Bientôt elle devrait faire sa rentrée dans sa nouvelle école, si elle restait habiter à Charleston. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient rendez-vous au tribunal avec leur avocat, le juge mais aussi les parents de l'adolescente qui étaient venus en ville pour l'audience. Ils les avaient brièvement vus la veille, lors d'un dîner au restaurant, mais ils n'avaient pas eu davantage de contacts. Abby n'en avait pas voulu et ni son oncle, ni sa tante ne lui avait demandé de changer d'attitude, car aujourd'hui elle vivait chez eux et ne se trouvait plus à Pittsburg. La tension était plus que palpable entre les deux familles qui savaient que les prochaines heures seraient les plus décisives. Frank parlait peu, Jeremy s'efforçait de ne pas être dans les parages et de se concentrer sur son dossier d'admission pour le collège quelques jours plus tard. Denise essayait de penser à autre chose, s'occupant de sa maison et de sa famille, sans oublier d'aller voir ses amies lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas. Elle était littéralement épuisée lorsqu'elle se couchait, mais cela évitait qu'elle ne passe de longues minutes à ruminer. En ce qui concernait Abby, elle était anxieuse et maladroite. Ce jour là n'échappa pas à la règle, mais Denise ne lui en avait pas voulu. Debout devant son miroir, Abby regardait son reflet. Elle avait admis qu'elle avait bien changée depuis son arrivée à Charleston. Elle portait une robe cintrée, grise, sans aucune fanfreluche et des ballerines de la même couleur. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés, sa frange engloutissant une partie de son visage. A peine un peu de rose sur les paupières, un fin trait noir sous les yeux et du gloss brillant sur les lèvres. Elle avait retiré toutes les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle avait, pour n'en garder que deux, de petites gouttes de nacre que lui avait offert Denise trois ans plus tôt, par courrier postal , se balançaient à ses oreilles. Elle les avait récupérées en rentrant à Pittsburg et les avait aussitôt mises. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers la porte et y vit s'y tenir discrètement sa tante. Elle lui sourit tendrement et entra.

-Ca va? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Je crois, répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton en regardant ses entra un peu plus et se dirigea vers le lit, elle s'y assit et fit signe à sa nièce de venir la rejoindre.

-Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, s'il te plaî acquiesça et la rejoignit en silence.

Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et regarda le sol.

-Je peux te poser une question avant que tu ne commence? Se risqua la jeune fille.

-Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

-Tu trouves que j'ai vraiment changé? Demanda Abby en la regardant. Du genre, que tonton m'a rendue comme il voulait que je sois?

-Oui, tu as beaucoup changé, en quelque sorte. Il n'a pas voulu te faire devenir différente, il voulait que tu redeviennes celle que tu es vraiment.

-Habillée comme ça par exemple?

-Tu as toujours été celle que tu es aujourd'hui, tes vêtements n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Même si je dois avouer je préfère nettement la manière dont tu t'habilles maintenant plutôt que ce que tu portais en arrivant ici.

-Un peu trop trash? Dit-elle en souriant largement.

-Je sais que c'était une manière pour toi de te faire remarquer.

-J'aimais bien mes fringues quand même.

-Tu peux toujours en porter, certains, ajouta Denise.

-Tonton ne risque pas de faire une crise de nerfs? Il m'imagine toujours comme si j'avais six ans.

-Je te le répète, il t'aime comme tu es. Pourquoi à ton avis, ton oncle t'as toujours appelé princesse des roses?

-Je suppose que c'est juste un truc qui lui plaisait comme ça, grommela Abby.

-Pas vraiment.

-C'est quoi alors?

-Ca rejoint justement ce que je voulais te dire. Je veux que tu saches qu'on t'aime comme notre propre fille Abby. Je sais qu'on te l'a déjà dit plus d'une fois, mais c'est vraiment important, je veux que tu le saches. Tu compte beaucoup pour nous, quoiqu'il advienne aujourd'hui, tu auras toujours ta place dans cette maison et surtout dans notre vie, d'accord?

-C'est sympa, répondit Abby en souriant, merci. -Je t'en prie, répondit Denise de la même manière, allez viens, il est temps d'y aller.

-Tonton tourne en rond en bas?

-C'est lui qui m'a gentiment demandé de venir voir ce que tu fais, il est bien trop anxieux pour le faire lui-même.

-Ca lui tient vraiment à cœur alors.

-Oooh oui, soupira Denise, tu peux me croire.

-Heureusement que tu es là, répondit Abby

.-Ton oncle est du même avis, même s'il ne l'avoue pas.

-Pas devant les autres, je suis sûre qu'autrement il doit bien te le dire, non? Lança l'adolescente avec un clin d'œil.-Fin de la conversation, répondit Denise en se levant, allez on y va.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans son élan. Elles descendirent les escaliers et retrouvèrent Frank dans le salon, faisant le cents pas et Jeremy assit à la table de la salle à manger, lisant le livret de l'école qu'il allait intégrer prochainement.

-Vous êtes prêtes? Demanda Frank alors que les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à sa hauteur toujours main dans la main.

-Oui, acquiesça Abby, on va essayer.-Dans ce cas, en route, je ne voudrais pas…

-…être en retard, finirent les trois autres personnes avec lui.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et montèrent en voiture tous les quatre. Frank conduisit jusqu'au tribunal au centre de la ville, là où avait lieu l'audience visant à statuer sur le sort d'Abby.

Ils montèrent tous les quatre en silence le grand escalier en pierre menant au bâtiment imposant. La tension était plus que palpable lorsqu'ils virent les parents de la jeune fille les attendre en haut de l'escalier. Abby s'arrêta un instant en sentant une boule se former dans son estomac.

-Si on partait maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

-Hors de question, répondit Denise sur le même ton, tu es courageuse, alors fais preuve de courage.

-Ben aujourd'hui je me sens pas l'âme d'un héros, tu vois?

-Tout ira bien, répondit sa tante en lui prenant la main.

Abby ne répondit pas et elles avancèrent toutes les deux en silence. Une fois en haut de l'escalier, ils saluèrent les personnes déjà présentes et entèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils s'assirent sur des bancs en bois, les uns en face des autres avant qu'une femme ne les appelle. Ils n'avaient pas eu le droit de communiquer entre eux. Ils s'étaient contentés de se regarder en silence alors que leurs avocats respectifs les avaient rejoins. Ils prirent place face au fauteuil du juge. La salle était vide. Il y avait trois sièges de chaque côté de l'allée. D'un côté, s'assirent les parents d'Abby et leur avocat, et de l'autre celui de la famille Sherwood, Frank et la jeune fille. Jeremy et Denise s'assirent juste derrière eux, à peine à quelques centimètres derrière la barrière en bois. Le juge entra et ils se levèrent un court instant avant de reprendre place à sa suite. Le vieil homme regarda avec attention le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le premier avocat commença sa tirade, et le juge demeurait silencieux, regardant par-dessus ses lunettes la jeune fille qui se trouvait assise en face de lui. Abby n'osait pas bouger d'un pouce, de peur de faire une maladresse qui lui vaudrait le retour immédiat chez ses parents. Ceux-ci exposèrent leurs raisons de vouloir garder la jeune fille auprès d'eux, puis, se fut au tour de son oncle de le faire, et enfin, le tour arriva pour Abby de prendre la parole. Elle se leva doucement sans quitter des yeux le regard sombre de l'homme qui allait devoir prendre la décision. Denise la vit trembler un instant et elle n'hésita pas une seconde de plus avant de glisser sa main au dessus de la balustrade et de lui prendre tendrement la sienne. Abby tourna le visage vers elle et sa tante lui sourit timidement.

-Ca va aller, acquiesça et son regard se posa sur son oncle qui ne la quittait pas des yeux et qui se trouvait assis juste à côté d'elle.

-Il te suffit de dire ce que tu as sur le cœur, dit-il à son tour. -Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, répondit Frank en caressant tendrement la main qui tenait toujours celle de sourit timidement et se tourna vers le juge à nouveau.

-Vous êtes prête mademoiselle Lewis? Demanda celui-ci de sa voix grave.

-Oui votre honneur, répondit-elle en brisant tout contact avec son oncle et sa tante.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et parla aussi clairement et distinctement que possible. Lorsqu'elle eu fini de réciter le texte qu'elle avait appris presque par cœur, elle attendit un long moment en silence alors que le juge relisait ses notes. Il leva les yeux vers elle et s'appuya sur ses coudes.

-Je vois que vous avez fait beaucoup de bêtises par le passé, Abby.

-Oui, monsieur. Mais c'est terminé maintenant.

-Comment pouvez-vous me le garantir?

-Je vis sur une base militaire, mon oncle est le type le plus strict que je connaisse, même s'il est super sympa en fait, se rattrapa l'adolescente, je vous assure qu'il est difficile de faire des bêtises avec lui dans les parages.

-Pourtant, il semblerait que vous avez trouvé le moyen d'en faire quelques unes.

-Oui, admit la jeune fille, mais je venais d'arriver et je ne connaissais rien à tous ces trucs. Si mon oncle et ma tante ne s'étaient pas bien occupés de moi, je ne serais sans doute pas là aujourd'hui.

-Seriez-vous rentrée chez vos parents?

-Non, répondit catégoriquement la jeune fille, je ne sais pas où je serais.

-Il est noté que vous avez tentée de faire une fugue?

-A quel moment?

-Il y en a eu plusieurs?

-Euuh, oui.

-Votre honneur, coupa l'avocat des Sherwood en se levant, qu'il soit noté qu'Abby a fugué de la maison de ses parents pour justement rejoindre son oncle et sa tante.

-Je ne parlais pas de cela, mais plutôt du jour où votre oncle vous a retrouvé sur une route quittant la ville. Pouvez-vous me donner une raison à cette fugue?

-C'est marqué dans le dossier? Murmura Abby.

-Oui, cela a été évoqué par l'assistante sociale venue au domicile de monsieur et madame Sherwood.

-Ah.

-Alors? Insista le vieil homme.

-Je suis obligée d'en parler là? -Si je vous le demande, oui, vous y êtes obligé fit une grimace et reprit la parole.

-J'ai fugué parce que je n'avais pas envie de rester avec eux à ce moment là. Je croyais qu'ils étaient comme mes parents et qu'ils s'en contrefichaient royalement de moi. Ils me voyaient comme une adolescente mal élevée, et intenable. Je n'étais qu'un poids pour eux de toute manière, alors il valait mieux que je partes.

-Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis dans ce cas?

-Mon oncle m'a retrouvé et il m'a dit que je me faisais des idées. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais devenue comme ça. Alors…

Abby fit une longue pause, elle ne voulait pas révéler comme ça, à tout le monde ce qu'elle avait dit à son oncle et sa tante ce jour là. Elle s'était jurée de ne jamais avouer sa grossesse et sa fausse couche à ses parents. Elle aurait voulut trouver un mensonge assez important pour que le juge la croit, mais elle savait aussi que ni Frank; ni Denise qui savaient la vérité, ne le toléreraient.

-J'aimerai connaître la fin de votre phrase Abby, reprit le juge toujours avec calme.

-J'ai dis à mon oncle pourquoi j'étais venue. Je lui ai dit que mes parents ne voyaient jamais rien, parce qu'ils…ils n'avaient même jamais remarqué que…j'étais tombée enceinte, dit-elle à peine plus fort qu'un murmure en regardant le sol.

La mère de la jeune femme se leva d'un bond.

-Abby, ne mens pas de cette manière, ce n'est pas un jeu.-Je ne mens pas maman.

-Tu vas me faire croire que tu étais enceinte et que je n'ai rien vu?

-C'est vrai.-Et où est cet enfant, disparu comme par magie?

-Je l'ai perdu.

-Ben voyons, votre honneur, n'écoutez pas cette jeune fille, elle ne cesse de vous mentir. Elle veut simplement nous faire perdre patience et vous faire perdre du temps. Abby veut se faire remarquer, rien de plus. Elle doit rentrer avec nous, c'est notre fille et personne ne peut s'en occuper mieux que nous.

-S'il vous plait, reprit le juge, calmez-vous madame Lewis. Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure. Monsieur Sherwood, connaissiez-vous l'histoire de votre nièce?

-Oui, répondit celui-ci en se levant, Abby m'a brièvement dit ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Brièvement?

-Je ne voulais pas la brusquer ou la forcer à me parler à moi si elle ne le souhaitait pas. Je lui ai conseillé de le faire avec mon épouse, la jugeant plus à même de venir en aide à Abby.

-L'a-t-elle fait madame Sherwood?

-Oui, répondit Denise en se levant, Abby avait besoin de parler avant tout, pour aller mieux.

-Mmhh, très bien grommela le vieil homme, vous pouvez vous rasseoir. Une dernière question Abby. Pourquoi croyiez-vous pouvoir vivre chez votre oncle et votre tante, plutôt que chez vos parents?

-Parce qu'ils m'aiment.

-Vos parents aussi, sinon ils ne seraient pas là aujourd'hui.

-Ils ne me le montrent pas, répondit simplement la jeune fille, j'ai l'impression d'être invisible avec eux. Ils me laissent faire tout ce que je veux, mais je m'enfiche, je préfère qu'ils viennent avec moi manger une glace, faire un tour en moto, aller à la pêche, ou me faire la remarque que ma jupe est un peu trop courte. Ca prouverait au moins qu'ils ont envie de passer du temps avec moi et qu'ils me regardent de temps en temps. Ici, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir le soir, mais dès que je suis un peu contrariée, ma tante le voit tout de suite, on va faire les boutiques ensemble, ou elle m'apprends deux ou trois trucs en cuisine. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis non plus, mais mon cousin me prête ses jeux vidéos, enfin pas tous, mais il fait ce qu'il peut pour que je ne m'ennuis pas. Et mon oncle, il m'apprend à me battre et à faire de la moto, même si je lui en ai abimé une. Il n'est pas tellement rancunier. Et puis, je ne suis pas seule le soir.

-Très bien, acquiesça le juge, merci Abby.

Celle -ci acquiesça et se rassit alors que Frank lui prit aussitôt la main et déposa un baiser sur sa paume. Elle lui adressa un sourire qui n'échappa pas au juge qui se replongea aussitôt derrière ses feuilles. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, discutant timidement dans leurs coins. Le juge se racla la gorge et Frank et Abby se retournèrent vers lui aussitôt. Anny et James en firent de même et les avocats, cessèrent de tergiverser.

-J'ai bien pris en compte les deux parties. Mon choix a été difficile, je dois vous l'avouer. Monsieur et madame Lewis, vous me paraissez être des personnes très bien et l'amour que vous portez à votre fille ne fait aucun doute. Monsieur et madame Sherwood, vous vous êtes montrés très indulgents et disponibles pour cette adolescente que vous ne connaissez que très peu finalement. Sachez que j'ai toujours eu horreur de voir des familles se déchirer de cette manière. Je ne supporte pas de voir des enfants séparés de leurs parents qui sont obligés de demander le droit de pouvoir s'en occuper. Mais parfois, pour le bien de tous, la séparation s'avère être la meilleure des solutions. Abby, vous avez montré que vous éprouviez beaucoup d'amour pour votre oncle, votre tante et votre cousin avec qui vous souhaitez vivre, mais vous éprouvez aussi de la haine et de l'amertume envers les personnes qui vous ont élevés et ont pris soin de vous jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'espère que la décision que j'ai prise, vous fera prendre conscience de vos erreurs à tous, et que surtout vous Abby, vous preniez du bon dans ce qu'il vous arrive. Apprenez à pardonner, c'est important. Ainsi, j'accorde la garde intégrale d'Abby Lewis, jusqu'à sa majorité, à son oncle et sa tante. Félicitations. Monsieur et madame Lewis, vous pourrez toujours demander un droit de visite si vous le souhaitez. L'audience est levée, dit-il avant de donner un coup de marteau.

Abby poussa un cri de joie et se jeta aussitôt dans les bras de son oncle qui riait de bonheur. Il la serra contre lui et quelques secondes plus tard, d'autres bras se joignirent aux siens. En relevant la tête, il vit Jeremy et Denise les tenir tous les deux.

-Tu es officiellement ma petite sœur, lança Jeremy à la jeune fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

-Je suis si contente, soupira Denise en enlaçant l'-ci passait de bras en bras et pleurait doucement.

Frank salua l'avocat qui s'éclipsa discrètement et reporta son attention sur sa famille à présent réunie. Il vit sa sœur se lover dans les bras de son beau frère et une pointe de culpabilité le transperça de part en part. Mais il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il n'avait pas voulut que cela arrive de cette manière, mais c'était mieux pour Abby, elle pourrait ainsi être heureuse maintenant, car il prendrait soin d'elle. Ils se séparèrent tous et se calmèrent progressivement. Puis, la jeune fille se tourna vers sa mère qui attendait toujours un peu plus loin.

-Je suis désolée maman.

-Ne recommence pas à mentir, dit-elle en sentant sa gorge se nouer, je ne savais pas pour le bébé.

-C'est pas grave.

Anny acquiesça et se tourna vers son époux avant de reprendre la parole.

-Nous devrions nous remettre en route, on travaille demain tous les deux.-Vous ne voulez pas rester encore un peu? Demanda timidement la jeune fille.

-Non, fêtes la nouvelle avec ta famille, nous n'avons pas le temps de toute manière.

-Ok, soupira mère lui jeta un dernier regard avant de faire demi tour.

Elle fit quelques pas avant que l'adolescente ne la rattrape. Elle lui prit tendrement le bras et la fit se retourner. Elles échangèrent un regard et Abby se blottit dans les bras de sa mère qui la serra contre elle un instant.

-Merci maman, soupira Abby.

-Je suis désolée, chérie, répondit-il au bords des larmes. Tu pourras venir nous voir plus tard si tu veux.

-Ouais, mais je téléphonerais avant.

-Il vaudrait mieux, en se séparèrent et la mère déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de sortir sans se retourner. Le père de la jeune fille la prit dans ses bras et déposa un autre baiser sur sa joue.-Fais attention à toi, et écoute bien Frank et Denise, d'accord?

-Je te le promets.

-Je t'aime ma puce, dit-il avant de sortir de la même manière que son épouse.

Abby resta au centre de l'allée sans bouger bien longtemps après avoir vu la porte se fermer derrière ses parents. Elle sentit alors des mains se poser sur ses épaules et elle croisa le regard bleu de son oncle. Toute la peine qu'elle avait ressentie se dissipa comme neige au soleil et elle sourit largement. Peut être arriverait-elle à pardonner en fin de compte. Mais pour l'instant, elle était heureuse de pouvoir vivre avec son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Elle avait une famille, une vraie.

La rentrée scolaire avait eu lieu depuis quelques jours déjà. Abby refaisait l'année qu'elle avait commencée à Pittsburg et Jeremy intégrait le collège de Charleston. Il avait choisit d'apprendre l'architecture, choix qu'il avait fait avant de s'engager dans l'armée. Abby quant à elle se trouva une passion pour la photographie qu'elle exprimait facilement dans une ville aussi belle que Charleston. Frank et Denise l'encourageaient dans cette voie. Ils passaient leurs temps libres ensemble le plus souvent. Ce week-end là était un peu spécial. Abby avait son anniversaire et ils avaient envisagé ce jour de manière un peu particulière. Son oncle et sa tante voulaient l'emmener avec eux et Jeremy dans l'Ohio, à la petite maison proche du lac que le couple avait acheté de nombreuses années auparavant. Ils avaient donc tout préparé durant la semaine afin de juste pouvoir monter en voiture le vendredi en fin d'après-midi pour arriver au plus vite à leur lieu de vacances. La route durait neuf heures et ils avaient tous hâte d'arriver à destination. C'est pourquoi ils partirent tôt et Denise prit le volant après son époux. Ils arrivèrent au milieu de la nuit, tous épuisés. Même Frank s'était endormi à côté de la jeune femme qui avait remarqué qu'elle était la seule éveillée. Ils arrivèrent enfin et se couchèrent aussitôt. Le lendemain matin, ils prirent leurs petits déjeunés sur la terrasse en bois de laquelle ils pouvaient voir le lac où Frank et Jeremy aimaient aller pêcher. Denise et Abby prirent la voiture pour se rendre à la petite ville et faire quelques courses alors que Frank et Jeremy se chargèrent de faire le tour de la maison et de remettre en ordre ce qui ne l'était plus depuis leur dernière visite. Ils allèrent ensuite vers le lac avec les cannes à pêche et tout le matériel nécessaire. Denise et Abby revinrent enfin et leur préparèrent des sandwichs qu'elles leur apportèrent. Ils passèrent l'après-midi tous les quatre au bord du lac, où Jeremy apprit à sa cousine comment pêcher. Ils rirent beaucoup. Ils avaient attrapé quelques poissons suffisant pour le repas du soir. Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter les bords de l'eau, les deux jeunes gens se chamaillèrent gentiment. Ils finirent par tomber du ponton en bois dans l'eau fraîche, sans pour autant cesser de rire à l'unisson. Frank et Denise les rejoignirent pour les aider à remonter, mais, bien trop surpris pour y échapper, ils furent tous les deux attirés dans l'eau à leurs tours. Les rires fusaient au même rythme que les éclaboussures. Ils s'amusèrent tous les quatre de longues minutes avant de sortir de l'eau pour se sécher. Une fois tous changés, Frank mis en route le barbecue et Denise prépara les poissons, alors qu'Abby se chargea de l'accompagnement et Jeremy de la table. Une fois tout prêt, ils se mirent à table et dînèrent tranquillement.

-Et maintenant le gâteau, lança Denise en sortant de la maison avec ce qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt dans la journée, je crois que le gâteau au chocolat est ton préféré.

-Tout juste tata, répondit Abby en souriant, il y a même une garniture et un glaçage. Tu es géniale.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait moi-même alors attends de voir s'il est bon pour dire ça.-Il ne sera jamais aussi bon que les tiens, mais on ne va pas chipoter.

-Tu ne trouveras jamais rien d'aussi bon que la cuisine de Denise, répondit Frank en prenant son épouse par la taille.

-Arrêtez de me charrier.

-Ils ont raison, reprit Jeremy, t'es la meilleure cuisinière de tout le pays.

-On a toujours raison, répondit Abby en tendant la main vers son oncle qui la lui frappa avec la sienne.

-Je sens comme la création d'un clan tout d'un coup, lança Denise en fronçant les sourcils toujours proche du torse de Frank.

-Non, il faut savoir s'entourer de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas tonton?

-Tout à fait, acquiesça celui-ci.

-En parlant de ça, reprit la jeune femme, Abby as-tu parlé à ton oncle de ton invitation?

-Euh, non, grommela celle-ci.-Une invitation? Pour quoi?

-Tu vas me dire non de toute manière, se justifia l'adolescente.

-Dis toujours, continua Frank.

-Tu connais le soldat David Edwards?

-Oui, c'est un bon soldat et un garçon poli.

-Ravie que tu dises ça, soupira Abby en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, parce qu'il m'a invité à sortir. Ca ne te dérange pas alors?

-On en reparlera, murmura Frank d'un air plus sombre.

-Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas.-Nous en reparlerons, répéta Frank, je préfère discuter avec lui avant de toute manière.

-Tu le vois presque tous les jours.

-On ne parle pas de toi, on travaille.

-Et là, vous parlerez de moi? Grimaça Abby.

-A ton avis?

-J'essayerai de le convaincre de ne pas vouloir lui faire faire des pompes Abby, ajouta Denise en regardant son époux.

-Bon eh bien, avant que vous n'échafaudiez un plan d'attaque, reprit Jeremy, on pourrait manger le gâteau?

-Et ouvrir les cadeaux, termina Abby en souriant largement.

-En parlant de ça, soupira Jeremy en sortant un paquet de son dos, voila pour toi petite sœur.

Abby sourit largement et ouvrit le paquet qu'il lui avait tendu, un paquet de plusieurs jeux vidéos qu'il était certain d'intéressé la jeune fille.

-Merci, j'adore, dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Denise et Frank échangèrent un regard et sourirent tendrement.

-Tu t'en charge? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Je croyais que tu voulais le faire, répondit son époux.

-S'il vous plait, soupira Abby, c'est de la torture là.

-Et là encore, ils sont sympas, ça pourrait être pire, soupira Jeremy.

-Si c'est la cas, tu m'aide à les foutre à l'eau?

-Si on arrive à chopper papa, aucun souci, je suis partant, répondit le jeune homme en riant.

-Tu change vite de clan Abby, lança Frank.

-Faut savoir s'adapter, répondit celle-ci. Bon alors, vous me dites ce que c'est mon cadeau?

-On doit admettre que tu es transformée depuis que tu vis avec nous, commença Denise, et en bien. Tu travailles bien à l'école et tu n'as pas de mauvaises fréquentations.

-Pour l'instant, coupa Frank et nous espérons que ça va continuer.

-Et nous savons tous les deux que tu aimes beaucoup faire de la moto. C'est pourquoi, nous allons t'offrir les cours de conduite.

-Et une moto? Lança la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.

-Ne vas pas trop vite, rit Frank.

-Peut être plus tard, ajouta Denise.

-C'est pas grave, soupira Abby, c'est déjà un super cadeau.

Elle se leva et se lova dans les bras de Denise avant d'en faire de même chez Frank. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'assit sur ses genoux alors que Denise se tenait toujours contre son époux.

-Merci beaucoup, lança la jeune fille, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part.

-Ne te mets pas à pleurer, murmura Frank en essuyant sa joue.

-Désolée, grommela Abby en enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque alors qu'il caressait tendrement ses cheveux d'une main, c'est juste le plus beau cadeau que vous pouviez me faire, en plus d'avoir le droit d'habiter avec vous.

Denise vint près d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

-Allez, coupons le gâteau, ce serait dommage de ne pas en prendre un essuya ses larmes et lui sourit tendrement alors que sa tante coupa le gâteau et le servit à tout le monde.

Abby ne bougea pas des genoux de son oncle et Denise prit place à côté d'elle alors que Jeremy prit une photo de ses parents et de la jeune fille enlacés et souriant à l'objectif. Ils ne se levèrent pas de table avant la nuit tombée. Puis, ils se couchèrent de longues minutes plus tard, tous épuisés, mais heureux. Le week-end se termina comme il avait commencé, entre rires, joie et tendres moments. Ils rentrèrent à la base de Fort Marshall et reprirent leur vie quotidienne, se jurant qu'ils reviendraient plus souvent. En famille.

FIN


End file.
